Kingdom hearts: starry skies
by herochan1313
Summary: Sora and friends travel the worlds again as a new threat know as Darkness tries to claim the universe for themselves by destroying all forms of light in the universe. rated T for violence and some minor language. Sorkai plus other parings
1. Prolouge

Kingdom hearts: Starry skies

Prologue: Once more back in action

disclaimer : I don;t own Kingdom hearts or anything Disney related, KH is owned by Square- Enix and Disney stuff by Disney.

It had barely been a few mouths after Sora's journey to stop Organization XIIII , and he had reunited with his best friends Riku and Kairi, when the trio received a letter from king Mickey warning of another threat from the darkness. While Sora knew that he was one of the few keyweilders that could help fight this new foe, he had to admit he slightly wanted all this to be over. Since he and his friends had returned all the other islanders on Destiny Islands had been a bit... uneasy of them. True Tidus, Wakka, and Shelpine didn't treat them any different the trio's parents were another story. Riku's mom assumed that her son had run away for two years to prove something, Sora's mom thought her son and kairi had ran off somewhere to elope. As for kairi's "father", the mayor of the islands, he couldn't have cared less. Sora felt terrible for putting his friends and mother through all that again, but he and Riku, even Kairi much to Sora's dismay, had agreed to wait for the king's gummi ship to pick them up. At that moment Sora was laying down at the beach waiting for any sight of the ship, Riku was father up the beach and as for Kairi... " Hey, wake up you lazy bum!" Sora looked up to see Kairi grinning down at him. Sora had to admit that she was looking beautiful, wearing her pink miniskirt that made her bright red hair shine ever brighter, her thelsa charm hanging off her waist line. " I wasn't sleeping Kairi, I was looking for the ship." the spiky hair fifteen year old said to his friend. She giggled at this and replied " Really? That why is there sand all over your jacket?" Sora looked down to see that there was sand on his black jacket and black shorts that he had gotten from master Yinsid on his last quest. He could feel his cheeks growing warm and knew he must have been blushing, but before he could do anything the two keyweilders heard Riku coming towards them. The silver haired sixteen year old also worn his same clothes , baggy jeans and yellow/white jacket, he seemed excited as he said " Sora! Kairi! The ship's here!" Sora looked up to see that indeed the gummiship was here, the blocky spacecraft landed right by the water and the door opened. Two figures appeared and ran toward the three teens and Sora grinned when he realized who they were. " Donald! Goofy!" Sora cried as his two friends from Disney castle came up to hug him. It had been a long time since Sora had seen his two friends and they happily shared a group hug. Soon the three teens and the duck and dog were on board the gummi ship, and Sora couldn't help but smirk as he say his two best friends gasp in wonder on something he had grow used to seeing. The ship was small only had about five seats and a small mini fridge by the back. Donald sat down in the captains chair and said " OK guys better buckle up! Next stop Disney castle!"

**And so there off! Sorry if this might be a bit short as I am new to the Fanfic scene, for those wondering this will be quite the long story with 15 Disney worlds and 16 non- Disney worlds, plus three original words. Also if anyone could help out should this chapter not look normal i'd like as much help as possible! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1: Space, a king,  and a battle

**Now time for chapter one! Towards Disney castle and the new threat! **

**Disclaimer" I do not own KH it is owned by square- Enix **

As the gummi ship zoomed pass the countless stars Sora couldn't help but stare at Kairi as she in turn stared in wonderment out the window, looking at all the passing stars. Riku and Goofy also looked at the

windows , while Donald concentrated on the "road". Sora had to admit it, Kairi looked more beautiful then he had ever remembered and he wished he could tell her of his feelings towards her soon. He was

sure that she felt the same way towards him … but what if she didn't? What if she just laughed in his face and told him to beat it? What if... "Sora? Are you OK there pal?" Sora looked up, waken from his

thoughts as he saw Goofy looking at him with concern. He quickly put on a smile and replied " I'm fine Goofy , just worried about this new threat. Do you guys know what it is?" In truth Sora hadn't even given

much thought on what this threat could be. All the king's letter said was to be ready for the ship nothing else. Both the captain of knights and court mage of the castle exchanged a grim view. " Let's just say it

isn't pretty the king knows everything and he'll tell you when we get there, as of now king Mickey is talking to a new friend." Donald said in a calm voice as he steered the ship. At this Riku looked up from the

window with a mild look of surprise and asked " New friend? Who is it?" Donald was about to answer when surprisingly Goofy clamped his bill shut. " Sorry guys" the knight told his friends " But he told us not

to say anything to you except that he is waiting to meet you, Sora especially." The trio would have asked more when Donald , bill now unclasped, said " OK guys get ready to land cause we're here!". As the

ship landed the trio all looked out the window to see the beautiful grounds of Disney castle come into view.

…...

A few moments later the group had exited out of the Gummi hanger to the huge yard of the castle. There were plants of every type and large grass statures of toon-type animals as far as the eye could see. "

So wheres the King and this new guy at? I'm kind of excited to see what he's like." Kairi said , speaking for the first time in a while. The duck and dog exchanged another look and goofy said " There in the

throne room talking , but we should warn you, this new guy is a bit of a strange character by most means ." Sora had to think about this before saying " Even stranger then Jack sparrow? Because he was

really strange when we met him." to the keyweilders surprise Donald and Goofy laughed at this. " Trust me Sora , this guy makes Jack look sane, he's even met the captain a few times before." At this even

Sora had to chuckle , and before long the five had entered the castle and stood before the very large door to the throne room. At first when Sora tried to move the door Riku and Kairi were worried about there

friend possibly hurt himself, when a much smaller door opened right where Sora had been pushing. The fifteen year old smiled at his two friends " No need to worry guys , this door was made to-" Sora could

say nothing else as not but five seconds after the door opened then a claw of pure darkness grabbed the keyweilder's leg. " SORA!" the others cried as there friend was dragged into the throne room by the

strange claw. Inside the room was a young boy, not much older then Riku, he was tall, skinny, had pure black hair hair and deep hazel eyes. He wore a white skull t-shirt with a pair of loose fitting jeans and

two pieces of jewelry, a seahorse necklace and slightly rusted skull ring. The two other keyweilders could tell that he was powerful, not just in looks but also the fact that he was controlling the claw that

grabbed Sora. The mystery boy released the claw's grip on Sora and walked over to the group with pure malice in his eyes. Sora stood up to face this new threat , and Riku and Kairi had drawn their

Keyblades: Way to dawn and Destiny's embrace. " OK out with it!" Sora yelled , pointing at the youth, " Who are you?" The youth looked at him and slowly started to chuckle " I take it your the keyblade

master Sora right?" he asked, his voice high and yet deep at the same time. " So what if I am? Who are you to ask?" Sora demanded. The youth chuckled again before saying " I suppose I should tell you, my

name is Herochan, and if I were you I'd draw your weapon fast kid"[1]. Sora paused for a moment as did his friends, but before anyone could question him further , Herochan vanished only to reappear

seconds later in front of Sora with his left hand on the sword hilt he had on his back. Sora barely manged to back away and had gotten a small cut on his right cheek, he summoned the kingdom key and faced

Herochan ; only to freeze in fear. The young boy in front of him had changed drastically, he now crotched low in a battle stance similar to a wild animal hunting prey, the sleek , black sword he use in his left

hand was held backwards behind his back , his once hazel eyes turned blood red and large fangs filled his mouth. Most shocking of was his right arm which was now covered in darkness to form the same claw

that had grabbed Sora. " Hey kid, best watch yourself least I make a snack out of you". The now monstrous Herochan said in a vile voice . But before the keyweilder could comprehend what he was seeing,

Herochan lunged at him using his clawed hand to push himself forward at break neck speeds and landed a quick slash at Sora's stomach , sending the keyweilder to his knees in pain. Before any one else could

do something Herochan used the tips of his claw to push himself back behind Sora and then used the sword's hilt to send a blow to the fifteen year olds back. " Hey not were not done yet kid!" Herochan cried

as he grabbed Sora's head with the claw and smashed it to the ground , then using the claw pushed himself above Sora to land another back blow with the hilt. " Herochan! Thats enough now!" A high and

familiar voice said. The group, minus Sora, looked back towards the door to see king Mickey standing there. To everyones shock Herochan smirked and said " OK mickey, just testing the kid out is all." He then

turned back into his normal form, he then turned towards Sora and said " come on kid! Tell me thats not all you can handle. Fine then , consider this a freebie." he then raised the sword above Sora's head and

shouted "Curaja!" a warm green glow gathered around Sora and his wounds started to heal up right away. As the keyweilder stood up he asked king Mickey " Your majesty who is this guy?'.

Mickey chuckled and answered " he's Herochan, king of the vampires and our new friend!"

**And thats chapter 1! hope you all liked it as much as I did! Plus I introduce my first OC who is somewhat based on me just more deadly.**

[1] Herochan : the so-called king of vampires and the strongest being in the mutiverse, on a good day that is! Not much is known about him aside that he's been to almost every world. For some reason he

attacked Sora upon meeting him.


	3. Chapter 2 The Darkness

C**hapter two! Last one in the castle, mainly a bit of plot before the next world .**

**Now if I could have someone do the disclaimer? Herochan if you would **

Herochan:Fine but only cause you created me kid, Herochan1313 does not own Kingdom hearts or anything else he uses he only owns the plot and OC's including me!

**Yeah whatever man don't forget who owns you and created you. **

Herochan: but didn't you say I was you last chapter, only more deadly?

**Wait... if thats true then , crap time paradox thanks a lot me! **

After king mickey introduced _king _Herochan the three keyweilders went a bit... crazy to say the least. " HE'S A KING?" Riku said in disbelief and shock. " HE'S A VAMPIRE?" Kairi yelled as she shut her eyes and

covered her neck with both hands. " HE NEARLY KILLED ME AS A TEST!" Sora screamed as he got off the floor. Mickey tried to calm the teens down , but in the end it was Herochan would calmed them down. "

Please calm yourself s guys, first off yes I am a king, but; like your mouse king here, I don't like to use the title. Second , while am a vampire I'm a bit of a vegetarian, I only drink blood from blood banks or

tablets I rarely drink it fresh." he said in a calm voice. At this Kairi slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her neck with a sigh " Thank goodness , I was scared you'd drink my blood!" she said in a nervous

laugh. At the his the young king laughed out load, showing two extra pointy canine teeth, " Not to worry Kairi, I couldn't drink your blood because it's full of light and I prefer darkness in my blood." he said.

Kairi still looked re leaved , albeit a little upset, when she realized something. " Herochan? How did you know my name, and Sora and Riku's?" the girl asked in confusion. Herochan simply pointed at Mickey and

answered " Mickey told me all about you guys when we first learned of the danger, plus I know a few of your friends from other worlds and they also speak highly of Sora." A few moments later Sora, Riku,

Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Herochan sat in the castles library to talk about the coming danger. " well guys, a few weeks after we defeated Xemnas a group of really powerful heartless showed up and

started causing havoc on the worlds." Mickey said in a serious tone. " they call themselves the Darkness and claim to be the very human forms of pure darkness." Herochan continued in an equally serious tone

" we don't know much about them except what there goal is: to find and corrupt the seeds of light in every world." Sora looked confused and asked " Seeds of light? What are those?". Herochan gave the

fifteen year old a look, but replied. " The seeds of light are small ball shaped objects made of pure light, they exist in every world and act much like this castle's cornerstone of light when touched by a

keyblade." Riku then stood up and asked " So what are we gonna do? Make sure the bad guys don't get to them first?". Both kings nodded and noticed the look of determination that was on the three

keyweilders faces. " OK then, we got a gummi ship being prepared as we speak, but I should warn you; we have almost no data on the enemies so be prepared for anything alright?" Herochan said as the

group started to rise. However before Sora,Riku, and Kairi could leave the young vampire king was ahead of them with twenty odd looking charms. " Are those... summon charms?". Sora asked as Herochan

divided them among the four of them, " yep." Herochan replied " just a bit of an edge should we get in trouble, just be careful cause this charms are way more powerful then your last ones, mainly that one

with the purple witch hat I gave you Kairi.". Kairi looked at the charm in question , it looked normal but she just had to ask " what's so powerful about it , looks normal to me." she asked. Herochan gave her a

grim look and said " It's different, it can summon one of any young witches that I ,unfortunately, created . They are skilled but are a bit crazed if anything, promise me that you will only use it as a last means."

. Kairi promised and the four went to explore the castle until the ship was ready, and the three teens asked a bit about Herochan's life. " where do you come from Herochan? And what were those moves you

used in our fight?" Sora asked as the four were walking down a hallway. The young vampire king sighed and said " I come from a world know as H.Q, where my friends and I hang out. As for the powers I used

I know almost every form of power know in the universe, but I had a feeling if I used my savage form you might get so scared that you'd wet yourself." Sora got upset and argued " I did not wet my pants! It

was probably the blood from my gut wound you gave me!". Herochan chuckled and said " Really Sora? I know the smell of blood and I'm pretty sure that wasn't blood.". As Sora started to get steamed, Riku

laughed and put his arm over Herochan's shoulders and said " know what? your alright Herochan I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." . The happy mode was ruined a second later as the four

teens heard a voice yell " Sire!" and a flash of blue appeared before them. The next thing Riku knew was that he had a spear aimed right at his neck by a strange girl who had a look of pure hatred on her face.

" If I would you mortal, I'd get your filthy hands off my king or else you won't have them for long." Riku had to admit, despite the fact that she was trying to kill him, she was kind of cute. She was around

sixteen, had sea blue hair and grass green eyes and wore jeans and a tank top. The spear she was using was silver and by the tip of it it held a small green orb in a hold that was glowing. " I'll keep that in

mind miss... ah what is your name again?". Riku said while trying hard not to blush as he stared at her. Surprisingly Herochan was the one who answered the question. " Her name is Auzuel Di Aqualia [1] , she

is one of my... bodyguards who came with me." he then looked at Auzuel and said " Auzuel put the spear down, these are the keyweilders I was telling you about. " she looked at Sora and his friends more

closely and then lowered her weapon. " As you wish sire, I was told by King Mickey to get everyone to the ship now." she said and bowed to Herochan , then when on her way. Kairi gave a sigh then turned

towards Herochan and asked " she's your bodyguard Herochan?". He sighed and replied " yeah, she's from an ancient vampire race from the city of Atlantis , she heard stories of me and went to find me to

prove she could defend me." he started to walk to where Auzuel was heading with Riku following him, however Sora noticed Kairi standing with a far-off look on her face, " Kairi? " he asked. " what's wrong are

you OK?". She didn't answer at first so Sora put a hand on her shoulder and she snapped out of it and started to blush slightly. " what? Oh sorry Sora I was just thinking about if I could be of any use to you

guys." she said with a sad voice. Sora brushed his free hand against her cheek , causing her to blush even more , and said " Kairi don't say that , I'm sure you can help us! Your a keyweilder too so you can

fight." she smiled at the boy and gave him a fierce hug as a thank you, then as they parted Sora smiled and pushed a stray lock of her hair from her face, she blushed again and got a bit closer to Sora, soon

there noses were touching causing both of them to blush. "K.. Kairi?" Sora stuttered in shock. " W.. what are you-". Before he could say anything she put a finger on his lips to shush him and gave him a flirting

look . " Come on Sora it's okay I know you like me, and I like you too.". Sora almost fainted, this had to be a dream come true. " yeah Kairi I do like you a lot, more then I like any girl I've met." she blushed

again and Sora leaned even closer when she stopped him and said " wait Sora, first off how about we not tell the others yet? You know what they say the most sweetest fruit is the forbidden one right? So

let's keep this a secret for now OK?". Sora paused for a second but before he could say anything she had kissed him and his mind was in total bliss.

…...

unknown to the two lovebirds , Herochan was hiding right behind a bush eavesdropping on them. He had heard every word and he had enjoyed it, a big toothy grin on his face " _well now, it looks like this might _

_be a good quest after all._" he thought. But then a frown replaced the grin and he dug into a pocket to fish something out. In his hand was a simple bead bracelet, made of red and white beads with three small

silver stars on the bottom of it , He closed his eyes and held it close to his heart . " _maybe if things had turned out differently then she and I could have... no she's gone now and I'm not going to suffer anymore _

_because of these memories ever again._

**Well there's chapter 2, to be honest I think it was a bit dull till the end with Sora and Kairi, coming up the next world and a cameo by one of my new favorite Final Fantasy characters. Another OC this **

**chapter and she's one of my more favorites. As for the possibly of her and Riku paring up... we shall see what happens.**

[1] Auzuel Di Aqualia: A vampire from the lost city of Atlantis and one of Herochan's bodyguards . She's a bit rash and overbearing at times, but she always springs to her kings defense , in battle she uses a

magic spear.


	4. Chapter 3: the man with the machine gun

**And now chapter 3! towards the next world and a cameo from one of my favorite FF character. Oh yeah disclaimer, Auzuel you do it. **

Auzuel: I shall not listen to you , I only listen to my king Herochan!

Herochan : just do Auzuel before you get me upset again

Auzuel: yes sire! Herochan1313 does not own Kingdom hearts or the Final fantasy characters in this chapter.

**How do you get her to do that? **

Herochan: all in the way you talk to the ladies my man

**suuure it is. **

After a few more hours, the group of keyweilders, vampires, and Donald and Goofy were in an extra large Gummi ship headed for the next world, and danger. Sora had not talked to anyone since his and kairi's

forbidden kiss, however he did noticed Riku staring at Auzuel for a long time. " so Herochan where are we going?". Kairi asked as the group sat in a dining room of sorts to have a quick meal. As it turned out

Herochan was quite the chief and had made everyone a sub sandwich, as he made a large bite out of his he answered " The auto-pilot is heading towards Radiant Garden , our friends there have found some

Intel on Darkness, after that we head towards the closest seed of light.". A thought occurred to Sora and he asked " Hey Herochan do you know Leon and the restoration committee?" Herochan gave him a

smirk and said " Leon? Do you mean Squall? Yeah I know him and his merry band of misfits why?" Sora was amazed that the vampire king knew Leon's real name and the other members identities as well. " just wondering is all." Sora replied.

…...

when the party landed in Radiant Garden all seemed to be normal , in fact it looked just like Sora had seen it last time, a combo of an old village and high tech city. " everything seems okay, not a heartless or

nobody in sight." Donald said as the group headed for merlin's house. Herochan and Auzuel sighed when the duck said this earning a confused look from goofy. " what's wrong guys?". Herochan looked at the

knight and said . " every time someone says that something bad happens.". As if on cue a group of soldier heartless appeared in front of them plus one large body heartless. " you see? The king is always

right.". Auzuel said as she got out her spear, Sora ,Riku, Kairi and mickey got out there key blades, Donald and Goofy got out their staff and shield, and Herochan drew his sword and mimicked Riku's fighting

stance. " stand back guys, I can handle them in two moves tops.". Herochan said as he rushed the heartless. " Herochan!" Riku said as he tried to run after him, only to be stopped by Auzuel and Mickey. "

trust in the king Riku." Auzuel said in a calm voice. Meanwhile Herochan had reached the heartless and pointed his sword down as he yelled " Watera bounce!" a small ball of water gathered at the blade's tip

and to everyone's surprise Herochan jumped and pointed the spell towards the floor , but instead of breaking , the spell acted like a bubble and it burst and sent him sky bound. " whoa!" Sora said in disbelief."

once the spell sent him skyward the water spell broke and caused a wave that destroyed all the soldier heartless but the large body remained. However up in the sky Herochan raised his blade and stopped in

mid-air and shouted " Thudaga down!" the blade started to glow bright yellow and a normal thunder spell but it stopped and formed a large arrow-like spear that went strait down on the large body ,

destroying it instantly. He then slowly glided and landed by the others with a smirk on his face. " well? What I tell ya guys?"He said to his awestruck friends. " whoa Herochan, what was that magic?" Kairi

asked in wonder. Herochan smiled as he put his blade back in it's scabbard and said "it's something I like to call magic plus, it's basically combining magic spells with my speed and swordsmanship skills to do

extra attacks." Sora and the others were amazed at there new friends power , and Sora had to ask him " could you teach us that too?" the young king's smile grew wider and he began to talk, but more

heartless appeared and they were a new breed of heartless. That seemed to look like soldiers but with out the head gear and claws, instead they had goggles and slingshots and and were much faster. "

Snippers!"[1] Auzuel cried as the party drew there weapons. Sora took one out with a blizzard spell, but just as fast one shot Donald out of commission. " Donald"! Sora cried, he tried to reach his friend but

the snippers quickly crowed around them all. " This isn't good ." Herochan said as Goofy and Riku were also taken out . " fine, looks as if we have no choice." he said in anger . " Auzuel!" he cried to his friend.

She got right by him and shouted " I'm here sire!" both warriors were back to back and started gathering magic on their weapon's tips, Herochan had water magic, Auzuel thunder magic, then Herochan started

to spin and the water formed a vortex that drew in the snippers while Auzuel used the thunder magic to jolt the water, which fried half the heartless. " Auzuel now!" Herochan cried as he backed away from the

vortex. " As you wish my king." she replied and jumped into the vortex , she gripped her spear and it separated into two sai's as she swam around slashing the rest of the heartless into dust."[2] she landed

and the heartless disappeared, with them out of the way Herochan and Auzuel went to check on the others. " you guys okay?" Herochan asked Sora as they checked the damage. " not really, they pretty much

creamed us." the keyblade master said, falling to the ground, mickey and Kairi were just as tired as he was. " don't worry it's all good now, let me get the others up and about. Curaja wave!" a warm green

glow covered the entire party healing all the wounds. " what happened? Did we win?" Riku asked with a concerned voice. " Yes. Thanks to Herochan and Auzuel we're safe for now." mickey said. " now let's

hurry up and find Leon and the gang." . Unfortunately the party had barely taken a few steps when more snippers appeared to block the path. " Come on give us a break!" Sora said as the others drew there

weapons. But just when the heartless started their attack , the party heard a gun being fired from up above , and a swarm of bullets destroyed a few heartless. Stunned the party looked up and on top of the

wall was a man. He was tall with long brown hair, an army-like jacket, and a pair of very high pants. In his hands was a machine gun and he looked nodded at Herochan in a sign of having their backs.[3] "

What the hell Herochan? You letting a bunch of small fries get the best of you?" the man said as he reloaded his gun. Herochan instantly recognized the strange man and looked both surprised and re leaved .

" Laguna! Great timing man we could use a hand." Herochan said . The man, Laguna, nodded again and jumped down towards the party. He then started to shot the snippers more faster then they could

move, the others soon started to fight as well, Donald launched a thunder spell while Goofy smacked a heartless with his shield, Riku sent a barrage of dark fireballs at the heartless and Kairi, Auzuel , and

mickey were fighting with there weapons. Soon only a few snippers were left and they jumped Laguna and Herochan, who were more then ready for them. " Laguna!" the vampire king cried as the snippers

advanced. " Need some help?" Laguna replied as he loaded his machine gun. Both men jumped in the air, and Herochan threw his sword to the ground which sent a huge shock wave when it hit the ground .

Laguna then started to fire his gun at one heartless after another while Herochan grabbed a handgun from a hidden holster in his pocket and also started to shoot. This continued for some time until Laguna

said " this is boring let's finish 'em off!" Herochan nodded and said " okay then let's do it." both men then put away the guns and grabbed a grenade each and threw them , when they exploded the remaining heartless vanish. " Laguna!" Herochan said. " nice going." Laguna said as the two hi fived.[4]

after the dust settled the two men walked back to the party and check the damage. " Not bad guys!" Herochan said to the keyweilders who started to cheer at their victory. " I didn't know you could use a gun

Herochan." Mickey said as the group walked towards Merlin's house. " I can use anything, I just prefer my sword a majority of the time." as the party reached Merlin's Kairi asked Herochan who Laguna was,

the teen king smiled and said " He's a friend I met recently when I was helping Squall out, by the way Laguna we own you one." Laguna nodded and said " you bet you do, I expect nothing else but five rounds

of booze this time." the others laughed as Herochan agreed to something he knew he would regret later, the party finally found themselves in front of the wizard Merlin's house where Leon normally was, the door opened and out popped a familiar figure.

**Man this was quite the long chapter, but a good one to show off Herochan's magic plus and limits. Next time we see who the party meets with and then something else. **

[1] Snippers: a breed of heartless similar to the soldier type, unlike the soldiers however they are much faster and can shoot foes from afar, they are also known for overwhelming people with there numbers.

[2] Herochan and Auzuel's limit " Aqua spark"

[3] Laguna Loire: A man Herochan met when he helped out Squall, he's a former soldier who dreams of being a journalist and writing of his travels. He first became "The man with the machine gun" in Final

Fantasy 8

[4] Herochan and Laguna's gun's a blazing


	5. Chapter 4: An honor bound heartless

**Chapter four now and almost the end of the Radiant Garden , for now at least, this chapter I introduce two more OC's ,both bad guys, and one of them is here for the disclaimer, Zealth? **

Zealth: sure thing cutie pie! Herochan1313 does not own Kingdom hearts, final fantasy or anything else besides plot and OC'S like me and my adorable Herochan.

Herochan: for the last time get away from me! You want to kill me and turn my body into a handbag!

Zealth : isn't that what all girls do to their boyfriends?

Herochan: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND![1]

**heh, I feel for you dude, now on to the story**

As soon as the door opened, everyone saw Leon looking the same as last time, same black fur lined jacket, same scar along his nose, same brown hair and jeans, and the same old weapon , his**  
><strong>

gunblade on his shoulder[2]. " Sora, Donald, Goofy, good to see you guys again, you to Herochan." Leon said, although he said Herochan's name with a bit of venom in his voice. " and I take it that those two

are Riku and Kairi?" he asked pointing to the two keyweilders, who nodded. Laguna spoke up as he walked towards Leon " Everything in the city's okay Squall, aside from me having to save theses guy's asses

from some heartless." he then chuckled as he entered the house. Herochan got upset and ran after him saying " Hey! I did not need saving and I had it under control until you showed up Mr. Showoff!" the

others laughed at this and followed Herochan into the house. The Inside the home of Merlin the wizard was small, only a bed a dew bookshelf's and a computer, where a man was currently sitting . He had

sandy blood hair and goggles, wore a white T-shirt and pants, and a cigar in his mouth as he turned to face them. " well if you all aren't a sight for sore eyes, about damn time you showed up." " Cid!"[3] Sora ,

Donald, and Goofy cried as they looked around. No one else aside from them, Leon, Cid, and Laguna seemed to be here. " where is everyone Leon?" Sora asked. " They all went to check on the town, but we

did find some info on The Darkness group." Everyone was silenced at this as Leon picked up a folder and read the paper inside out load. " While we really only found out one thing it is important: we found out who the leader of Darkness

is, a vampire heartless by the name of Plasma." when Leon said the name Plasma Herochan swore loudly and banged his fist against the wall. " I take it you know this plasma Herochan?". Riku asked . The

vampire king looked at the floor, then grabbed the seahorse necklace on his neck as he said " I don't know her personally , but both this necklace and I knew her in her original form." the group remained silent

then Kairi put a hand on Herochan's shoulder in a comforting way and said " Is she why you wear that necklace Herochan?". He paused , then nodded as he explained " some time ago I had a beautiful queen

by my side, her name was Luna and she was my entire world. But one day she was tempted by the darkness and betrayed me. She ended up losing her heart creating a heartless and a nobody. I have met

the nobody, who calls itself Stalura, but I only recently heard that the heartless had appeared and started calling itself Plasma." the others couldn't hide there shock, but much to everyone's surprise Kairi gave

the young king a hug to comfort him and said " That must have been tough to go through Herochan, but you just have to believe that one day you'll find the perfect girl for you." Herochan smiled and thanked

the girl, but the news didn't stop there. " There's also someone else you know who has joined them, but I believe Merlin knew who it was." Laguna said as he took a swig of beer from a flask. " Yeah, and who

knows where the loony wizards gone with his hocus-pocus mumbo jumbo." Cid said with a snort, just a puff of smoke appeared and with it came the wizard Merlin[4]. " are you speaking ill of me again Cid?" he

said before noticing Sora and the others. " Oh! Herochan my boy, and Sora as well. I see you found who looking for Sora but your job isn't done yet I'm afraid. As for you Herochan I believe that your friend

Zelth has joined with Darkness." At the name Zealth both Herochan and Auzuel physically paled causing the others to worry. " Who's Zealth Herochan?" Goofy asked. " If anything she's my stalker, her one

goal in life is to kill me and turn my body into a handbag!". The other's started to shiver a bit and that's when a small bat flew into the house. " Great it's one of her puppets, probably with some message."

sure enough the small bat opened it mouth to show a tape recorder and a high voice spoke. " Oh my little Herochan! It's me your oh so cute Zealthy-wealthy hear to tell you some sugar sweet news! By now

you must have heard that I joined Darkness! And miss Plasma has agreed to give you one chance to abandon those weaklings and come to us! Please come with me Herochan, you know I'd treat you well and

feed you sweets all day long!"[5] Sora could tell this girl was a nut case but he had to admit that sweets all day deal was... well sweet. But Herochan only growled and said " No way Zealth! I told you before

my heart isn't yours to have and break. And I sure as hell wouldn't betray my friends for some puppet crazed witch." for a while, the voice was silent then they could hear soft sobbing, then Zealth said " Okay

then Herochan if that's what you say, but now i'm gonna make sure that Cutros kills them all and brings you to me!" with that the bat exploded in a puff of smoke, leaving the party with lot's of confused looks

. " Cutros? Wonder who he is?" Mickey said. Right then a booming voice rang outside the house " Why don't you ask me yourself keyweilders?" everyone then ran outside, weapons drawn, to find the source of

the voice. " there!" Auzuel said as she pointed towards the Bailey. On the Bailey there was a man who seemed to be the source of the voice, he had bright green hair stuck up in a ponytail, shocking yellow eyes, and wore a hooded sweatshirt and pair of ripped jeans. On his waist he had a scabbard that held a cutlass in it

and he seemed inching to use it.[6] " So you are the keyweilders huh? Not much to look at and here I thought I might have found someone worthy enough to spare. And since mistress Zealth has ordered me

to kill all but the vampire king I suppose I should start with you!" he pointed right at Kairi causing her to freeze up in terror, and he was soon rushing straight at her with his sword aimed at her heart. Sora

wasn't fast enough to stop him, and could only yell out " Kairi!". However instead of hearing the weapon's impact they all heard the clash of steel and saw Herochan standing in front of Kairi as Cutros was

suspended in the air his cutlass stopped by Herochan's black sword. " So your Cutros then? If it's a swordsman's bout you want then I;m the vampire for you!" Herochan said with a growl, exposing his fangs

and his now red eyes. Cutros smiled and landed, he drew his cutlass in a fencing pose and said " And you are Herochan I take it , the one who broke my Zealth's heart? I might been wrong about not finding a

sparing partner, I have heard that you are one of the most skilled swordsman in the universe. However just because I am honorable doesn't mean my mistress is, she just happened to give me something to

help, Nobodies come forth!". Cutros raised a hand and a group of Nobodies came to him. They were a new type, with dusk-like bodies , machine gun arms and dragon heads[7] . " now chimeras go forth and

destroy the town!" he said , the chimeras then left to attack the town. " Hey get back here!" Sora said running after them, Cutros attempted to stop him, only to be blocked by Herochan. " Sora , you ant the

others go stop the nobodies! This guy's for me!" Herochan said to his friends. " but-" Sora started to say until Herochan roared at him, letting Sora and the others leave. Cutros smirked as the keyweilders left and said " So, you wish to fight one on one? As you wish vampire king, let us test your skills!".

**And done, sorry for the cliffhanger but it just couldn't resist, next up is the epic battle with Cutros.**

[1]sweet a_ chowder _reference

[2] Squall Leonheart:a lone wolf kind of guy, he changed his name to Leon when his world was overcome with darkness, only Herochan and Laguna call him Squall. He started his quest in _Final fantasy 8._

[3] Cid Highwind: A expert pilot and tech wiz, Cid takes no nonsense from anyone Even if it'd cost him his life. He first flew high in _Final Fantasy 7. _

[4] Merlin: the wizard of Camelot and overseer of the restoration committee , despite his old age he is still quite powerful. He started to cast his spell in _The sword in the stone._

[5] Zealth Reaper: A puppet using witch who is obsessed with Herochan, despite his hatred of her. She can be quite the hand full if she gets upset.

[6] Cutros: the lone Swordsman of Darkness, he is an honor bound heartless who searches for the perfect foe like Herochan.

[7] chimeras: nobodies that Zealth have created by fusing other nobodies, they have lot's of power and can use minor magic.


	6. Chapter 5: More roads to travel

**And now the Conclusion of Radiant Garden , plus the first Summon for Sora, now here's Cutros with the disclaimer. **

Cutros: Thank you, Herochan1313 does not own Kingdom hearts or anything else he may use, KH belongs to Square-Enix and the summon character belongs to Nickelodeon.

Cutros had to admit, this guy was good , he was blocking Cutro's cutlass with ease and keeping at pace with the heartless. " You are as good as the stories say Herochan, however I can not allow one who

has hurt the heart of my beloved mistress Zealth live anymore." the heartless said as he attempted to slash the vampire king, who at the moment was laughing his ass off . " What's so funny?" Cutros asked

him as the fight continued without a pause. " Did you just call that puppet obsessed freak your beloved mistress? Dude trust me don't go barking up that tree." Herochan said , trying to stop laughing. At

hearing the young king talk bad about Zealth, Cutros attacked in blind fury, only for the attack to be dodged and given a cut on his right arm by Herochan. Herochan then ran straight at the heartless and

yelled " Fira dance!" he then ducked low and started to spin on his head as a break dancer would, all the while gathering fire magic on his foot. Seconds later he launched a fire tornado at the heartless, who

was then badly burned. Herochan then rushed at him in a cartwheel holding his sword between his feet and cried " Quake impact!" the sword started to vibrate and when it got closer to Cutros he was

knocked back by an earthquake. " Meddlesome king! My mistress told me to bring you back alive, so why fight for the keyweilders?" Cutros said in pain as he coughed up blood. Herochan smirked and replied "

Simple, they are my friends and I don't leave my friends for anything. Cutros grinned and raised his sword as he said " As you wish, I suppose it is my turn to attack." his sword stared to grow with darkness,

he took up a fencing stance and cried " Grim execution!" The blade grew in size and and Cutros ran at blinding speeds toward Herochan. The next thing Herochan knew he was in blinding pain and swearing

loudly as the heartless returned in front of him. " I would say it's over now your majesty, despite how strong you are I doubt even you could fight with one arm." he said. He was right, as Herochan's right arm

was now gone and blood was dripping out of the socket very fast, and yet Herochan looked oddly calm. " Fool, a missing arm means nothing to me, now if you wish to resort to dirty moves, then I will obliged."

Herochan said in a deadly voice, he picked up his sword with his left hand and made a small cut on his remaining hand, " I offer this blood to use the power of the mighty goddess Nyx ." Soon strange tattoos

covered Herochan's body and his eyes turned violet as he faced Cutros with a wide grin. " Now then Cutros, care to surrender?".

…...

Meanwhile Sora and the others weren't any better off with the Nobodies , the town was in turmoil as the keyweilder and his friends were getting owned. " Sora! What are we gonna do?" Donald cried as the

Nobodies kept on coming no matter how much they destroyed. Auzuel attacked a Chimera that had almost shot at Riku with it's machine gun arms and, as Riku paused to catch his breath, he couldn't help

notice how hot Auzuel looked as she was killing something. She then noticed him staring at him and asked " What is it mortal?" Riku blushed and quickly looked away, which made Auzuel understand his staring

and blush as well. Sora then thought of something and grabbed one of the summon charms Herochan had given him, it had a blue Hawaiian shirt on it with purple leaves, Sora held it close to his heart and called out the summons name. " Rocco!"

"Hello there" came the timid reply as a small kangaroo in a blue shirt with purple leaves appeared[1]. Sora ran at the nearest Nobody and sent it towards Rocco who then kicked it back, the two continued this

until a few Nobodies were left. Rocco then took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs " SPUNKIE!".The whole world then shifted into a twisted up mess, and Sora caught images of a geeky

turtle, big yellow cow, and other strange looking people. The remaining Nobodies must have been driven insane , because they then imploded into nothingness. " Well, goodbye then mate." Rocco said as he

returned into his own world[2]. " Whoa, did anyone else feel kinda disturbed by that attack?". Kairi asked as they started to walk back to Merlin's. " If that disturbed you , just wait until you meet some of his

majesty's other friends." Auzuel said . The entire group then entered the marketplace where some friends were trying to calm the townsfolk down. There was a young girl with black hair and a headband and

using a large shrunken to cut up a fallen tree, she seemed really upbeat and waved when she saw Sora " Hey there guys! Did you beat the bad guys yet?" she asked. Sora held a fist up as he said " sure

Yuffie[3] , what do you think we are Donald?" at this everyone except Donald started to laugh, he just started fuming. Soon Aerith[4], Tifa[5], and even Cloud [6]soon appeared. " Cloud? When did you get

back?" Sora asked as the swordsman proceeded toward party. " A while ago, after Sephiroth and I left he escaped and I came back here, hey wasn't Herochan with you?" he asked. The entire group gasped

. " that's right we kinda... left him in the middle of a fight with a Darkness member to take care or the Nobodies.." Sora said. " We better go help him... wait a minute where did Auzuel go?"he asked. They all

shrugged and then turned saw Auzuel running towards Merlin's shouting " I'm coming to needlessly sacrifice my life to save you!" they all frowned and Kairi said " You know guy's I'm starting to question

Auzuel's ability to do anything besides say something about harming herself to help Herochan ." Riku nodded and added " But she's still really hot." that caused Sora and kairi's heads to turn. " what?" they

asked the silver haired teen who blushed and replied " I didn't say anything, now we should go follow the hottie, I mean Auzuel." they all followed without a word, aside from Sora and Kairi giggling like

schoolgirls.

…...

Herochan was completely owning Cutros, proving that his minor handicap wasn't slowing him down. Now the heartless had a dozen cuts on his body and was soaked in blood . " I seemed to underestimated

you Herochan, thought this might be un-honorable it would seem I have to run. May our swords clash again vampire king." Cutros said as he opened a corridor of darkness. Herochan would have followed but

he suddenly heard a scream and several shocked gasps as the others finally found him. " My king? Your arm,,, it's gone and on my watch , oh the other's are never going to let this go." Auzuel said before she

started to sob quietly, strangely enough it was Riku who offered her comfort in the form of a hug which she did not reject. Herochan sighed and said " It's okay Zu-zu , my arm's gonna be fine in a bit." Sora

looked at Herochan in wonder and asked " what are you talking about Herochan your arm won't just grow back." then ten seconds later Herochan's right arm grew right back on as if nothing had happened.

There was a second of silence before everyone went wild with dozens of questions. Herochan put one finger up and explained " Guys when you have a crazed stalker like Zealth running about , it stands to

reason that she'd tried to saw off a body part or two so I made it so that any tore off limb regrows after a while." that seemed to calm everyone down, but then a thought occurred to Mickey. " Say Herochan ,

do you have any idea what Zealth is capable of?" Herochan grimaced as if the memory pained him. " Yeah I do, she mostly uses her puppets or her Scythe to fight , why do you ask Mickey?" Herochan said. "

Just wondering what we're up against, speaking of which Isn't it time we got to going guys?" The mouse king said. The others nodded, and as they bade farewell to Leon and the others and entered the

Gummi ship, Laguna swore . " What's up Laguna?" Leon asked his friend. Laguna put a hand to his head as he said " That punk ass Herochan forgot about the beer he owes me, I swear he always worms out when it comes to getting me booze." Leon and the others laughed as Laguna shook an angry fist at the disappearing figure of the Gummi ship as it zoomed out into space.

…...

Many light years away, in a strange world made of darkness, the now healed Cutros was kneeling in front of the throne of what looked like a young girl. She had neon green hair with blood red highlights, deep

hazel eyes and wore Gothic clothing, and she did not look pleased at what Cutros had reported[7]. " So then Cutros, you say that that pathetic excuse of a vampire king beat you?" and the keyweilders are

with him and heading towards the nearest seed?" She said with nothing but rage in his voice. Cutros started to sweat and he lost his voice for a second, but eventual he managed to say " Y.. Yes my mistress,

I'm afraid I was careless and underestimated the King's combat skills, but rest assured it will never happen again." the girl growled and grabbed a large pure white mace by the throne. " If it was up to me your

life would end now, but since not much damage to our plan was done I shall let you live... for now that is. Until then I have made it so someone else is to follow them." At this point Cutros looked up and said "

But mistress Plasma I can still follow them! They only made it pass me once I swear I-" The white mace was suddenly right next to his face causing Cutros to pause in terror. " Stand down Cutros, or else this

mace is going to become a golf club pretty damn fast. Understand?" Plasma said in a growl. Meekly Cutros nodded and lowered his head to the floor. " You are dismissed, and on your way back to... that

woman, go and find Rock and tell him to come here." Cutros nodded and slowly rose and left the room. Plasma sighed and held her head back, something she always did when she needed to think. " He's not

going to rest until I am wiped from existence is he? Then again my Herochan was always the stubborn one, it's a shame he's not mine anymore or else the universe would have already been mine." She said to

herself. Then a knock sounded at the door, and she said " Enter servant, and be warned." The door opened and a tall and muscular man entered, he looked like a punk rocker. He had a flaming red Mohawk

and a skull necklace, and spiked bracelets[8]. " You called Plasma? I was busy trying to get my Mohawk to turn hard as a diamond." he said in annoyance. " Yes Rock , I need you to follow the keyweilders to

the next seed of light and destroy it before they find it." Plasma said with a dangerous look at Rock. He nodded and opened a corridor of darkness, leaving Plasma to her thoughts.

The end of chapter... whatever chapter this is. For those who want to know, I loved Rocco's Modern life and figured he could be a summon. Next time the first "Disney" world.

[1] Rocco: a timid kangaroo who moved from his home to live a normal life, however he's had anything but a normal life. He first appeared in _Rocco's modern life._

[2] Sora and Rocco's Modern life limit

[3] Yuffie Kisaragi: A young ninja who loves to steal things from her friends, mostly Herochan. She first appeared in_ Final Fantasy 7_

[4] Aerith Gainsborough: a shy and quiet girl who helps Leon out, despite not fighting much. She changed everything in_ Final Fantasy 7_

[5] Tifa Lockheart: a strong girl who is very close to Cloud and spent a lot of time trying to find him. she first appeared in_ Final Fantasy 7_

[6]Cloud Strife: A legendary warrior who saved him world from a great evil, even if he seems distant he cares for his friends in his own way. he first wielded the Buster sword in Final fantasy 7.

[7]Plasma: The leader of Darkness, a no nonsense vampire heartless who was once someone Herochan cared for deeply.

[8] Rock" a heavyset heartless who cares little of what happens to anyone but him, he's been sent to follow Sora and the gang.


	7. Chapter 6: Woo foo Dojo

And now chapter six, where the group heads to the first "Disney" world since the world may be owned or not by Disney. Either or, it's a world that should be Kingdom hearts 3 or something. Also for those who have read Prince of heart 1 and 2, which are great stories, I will also use world logos for new worlds in the story.

Now Sora do the disclaimer.

Sora: Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else he uses .

Sora and the gang had landed in the next world, which seemed to be a small town that was next to a smaller Dojo of sorts. Herochan seemed to know the world as he was looked all happy to be back. " Have

you been here before Herochan?" Donald asked. " yeah but I haven't been back in a while, let's go to the Dojo up ahead some friends of mine are there and could help us find the seed." They all nodded and

ran towards the Dojo . _A brick wall appears and bright blue bubble of energy formed the words Woo Foo. Then a big blue fist smashed the wall, leaving the words Dojo behind as the image disappeared._ As Sora and the

others entered the Dojo the flashes of pink and blue rushed at Herochan. " Herochan! Your back!" the flashes cried, and Sora got a closer look and saw who the flashes were. They were two rabbits, almost

identical except one was blue and the other was pink with a purple bow in her disembodied ears[1]. " Yin[2] Yang[3] great to see you guys again! How have things been since last time?" Herochan said.

Introductions were made and Herochan explained why they were there." Do you guys have any idea where the seed could be?" Kairi asked the rabbits. " Maybe it's in Carl's lair, that dork wad always gets cool

things thrown into his place. Plus it's a good excuse to smash his stuff!" Yang said as he drew out his bamboo sword and started to pose. Yin, who was much smarter then her violent brother, just sighed and

told everyone where to go. " So who is this Carl anyways yin?" Sora asked as the party walked passed the town. " He's an all powerful cockroach wizard bent on bolting out the sun." she said. Her brother

laughed out loud and exclaimed " As if! He's just a dork who lives with a mom who loves his brother more." they all laughed at this, except Herochan who had a small smile on his lips as he recalled the last

time he heard such laughter. [flashback]_ Herochan was sitting on a sofa with two guys and a girl who was laying her head on Herochan's chest as he stroked her hair lovingly . The two guys looked almost exactly like _

_Herochan , except one had a scar along his right eye and long hair with bangs covering his left eye, The other guy was more buff and had had a short spiky hairdo. " Oh come on Bro, can't you two get a room or _

_something some of us are trying to relax here!" the buff one said with his tongue stuck out. " Yeah." the other one said as he blew his bangs out of his eyes. " It almost makes me sick to think your stronger then me _

_yet you act like a love sick teenager." the girl laughed and buried her face in Herochan's face causing him to laugh at well. " Isn't that what he is Saber[4]? Then again you guys aren't ones to talk what with Riuki and _

_Thalia huh?" the girl said with a giggle as the two guys started to fluster at the girl who then resumed laughing with Herochan , and soon the other two started to laugh as well and the buff one grabbed them all in a _

_group hug, squeezing his friend tightly " Stray, [5]stop it man I can't breath, not that vampires breath but still. Plus your messing up Luna's hair-"_ " Herochan! kairi's voice brought Herochan back to reality. " huh?

What is it , is Riku dead if he is I call dibs on his keyblade and cool jacket!" he said, then noticed Riku standing right by him, then he began slowly edge away from the vampire king. " What? It's a sweet jacket

. Oh right the dead part... sorry." Herochan sheepishly said . Kairi looked at him for awhile before she grabbed his hand and said in a soft voice "were you thinking about her again? That much be hard to be

burdened by those memories, since you can't forget them." by now almost everyone had went on ahead except for Herochan and Kairi, and it was getting rather weird for Herochan at the moment. " Kairi is

there a reason you getting kinda creepy on me?". She smiled and said in a softer voice " Kairi? Who said I was Kairi? I'm surprised you haven't guessed who I am, after all you were the one who showed me

how to over take someones heart... my big strong Herochan." at these words Herochan drew his sword and pointed it at "kairi's" neck. " You! How dare you control my friends heart you heartless witch! You

are nothing but a former shell of my beloved Luna!" at the sound of the shouting Sora and the others came back. " Herochan! What are you doing?". Sora asked. " yeah man that's not how you ask a girl out.

You gotta hit her a few times then push her down a hill!" Yang said, only to get smacked by Yin. " Don't believe a word she says! Thats not Kairi, its Plasma overtaking her heart!" Herochan yelled, not moving

the sword, " why are you here witch? Do you plan to stop our quest to find the seeds?" Plasma laughed and said "No, not yet Herochan, I just wanted to see you again , and beg that you reconsider joining

me. We could be together again and rule this universe forever." the others looked at Herochan , who looked paler then normal, said " Not an option Plasma, I told your lackey that I wouldn't betray my friends

for anything! So I'd leave kairi's body now or else!". She frowned and replied in a soft voice " okay my king, if thats how it is, but I won't give you up so easy Herochan! Until then I shall leave you for now."then

Kairi fainted , leaving the group to wonder what was going to come next.

…...

some time later, after Kairi came to, they had all made it to the lair of Carl the evil cockroach wizard. " So now what? I doubt the front doors are unlocked." Riku said. " Not a problem for me!" yang said, he held

up his fist and it grew bigger as he said " Paws of pain!" he then punched the door down... on top of someone. " Ow! Can't an evil wizard get something done without his door falling on him? Wait a minute...

why is my door on me?" someone under the door said. A blast of red energy blasted the door apart revealing Carl... who was just a cockroach in a purple cape[6]. " Now really guys? Was breaking down my

door really necessary? It was unlocked you know!" Carl said as he dusted himself off. " I told you it was unlocked Riku!,Pay up!" Herochan said as he held a hand out. The keyweilder of darkness sighed and

handed the vampire king some munny... then looked up and exclaimed " Wait a sec... you never said that!" Herochan laughed and said " I know that, I just waited an excuse to scam you out of some munny."

they all laughed until Carl blasted Yin and Yang with his magic energy. " well kids it's been fun, not really, but I think it's time I take those Keybladers with me!" the cockroach said as he attempted to grab Kairi

with a hand made of magic. She drew Destiny's embrace and batted the magic back, then shot a ball of pure light at Carl , who then was then knocked out. " Alright! I beat someone foe once!" she said in

excitement. " Not really , Carl isn't all that strong, a rock could beat him, in fact I believe he was beaten by a rock before right guys?"[7] Herochan said . Kairi frowned and Sora knocked Herochan upside the

head with his keyblade. " Hey guys let's not forget why we're here... to beat the snot out of Carl!"Yang said as grabbed his bamboo sword and started to beat Carl to a pulp. " Ah guys, bad news, the seed

isn't here." Goofy said , " What? You mean we beat up this pathetic excuse of a wizard for nothing?" Sora said. " Right I think the Nightmaster has that thing with him, and those Heartless things." Carl said as

he got off the floor. " And you didn't tell us earlier because?" Donald asked. " Because of you and the Woo foo ls beating me to a pulp. Herochan raised his sword at the cockroach and said " Blizzaga fence." a

small ice fence then covered the cockroach wizard, trapping him. " Let's go guys, this could be awhile." Mickey said as the party left.

" Hey wait a second! Get back and let me out! Its all cold and I don't have my mittens." Carl said as the gang left. " Well this could take a while."

**theres chapter 6, a bit short, and I'm not 100% sure if it's good. **

[1] If you didn't know, Yin and Yang's ears float above there heads. I belive Carl said something about them once.

[2] Yin:a smart young woo foo knight in training. Unlike her brother she uses magic and is a girly girl, however this tends to let her be a little to trusting. She first appeared in_ Yin Yang Yo!_

[3] Yang: Yin's fight loving brother, he's rude gross and above all always loves to smash stuff. He first started to love to fight in _Yin Yang Yo! _

[4] Saber: One of Herochan's twin brothers , he's a loner by heart and always complaines, but when the going gets rough he always helps his friends.

[5] Stray: Herochan's other twin brother, he's much more buff then his brothers and a whiz with technology, despite always blowing things up.

[6]Carl the evil cockroach wizard: an evil wizard who often fights Yin and really weak , he's really weak thought. He first appeared in _Yin Yang Yo! _

[7] A reference to Episode 2 of YYY " Finding Hershel".


	8. Chapter 7: The Nightmaster no more

**Chapter seven, the epic path towards the boss battle with the Nightmaster and the next summon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or anything else. **

" So your master can help us defeat the Nightmaster?" asked Sora " Is he one of those wise old kung fu master type of guys?" Both Yin and Yang gave each other a look then replied at the same time "

Well...he's old." the "master" turned out to be a grumpy old panda who was passed out in a recliner and snoring loudly. " Master Yo?[1] Hello? Are you still alive?" Yin said as her brother simply pushed the

chair over. " Ow, children what did I say about waking me?" Yo said in a upset tone. Yang held up a soft pretzel and the old panda grabbed it and forgot about everything. Sora explained everything and Yo

agreed to help them find the Nightmaster, who Yo warned was ultra powerful. About half way towards the Nightmaster's place a group of heartless attacked the party. The heartless looked very much like

masked ninjas , they even had small swords[2]. Ninjas!" cried Donald who raised his staff in the air and fired a thunder spell, Goofy bashed another heartless with his shield, and the keyweilders used their

Keyblades to slay heartless after heartless. Auzuel used her spear to skewer half the heartless and Herochan fired off a fire spell, as Yang was slashing with his sword and Yin held up a barrier over her and Yo.

" Theres too many of them!" Mickey said as he blocked a heartless attack. Herochan nodded and jumped in the air and yelled " Magnet taunt!" a black orb shot out of Herochan's sword and drew all the

heartless together. " Yang!" Herochan cried as he landed. "I like to fight!" Yang said as he and Herochan were back to back. They both leaped in the air and yelled " Foonado!" they began to spin rapidly and

attacked the heartless, they then separated and Yang yelled out " Yangarang!" his sword turned into a boomerang which he ten threw at thew at the rest of the heartless, Herochan also threw his sword until

the heartless were gone. " Nice work Yang!" Herochan said as he and the rabbit high fived. [3]

…...

Elsewhere , in the lair of the Nightmaster, Rock and the Nightmaster had seen the entire battle and were sightly worried about the coming storm. The Nightmaster looked like a living shadow with bat wings

and a bat face[4]." These Key warriors are quite skillful, much more so then those woo fools Yin and Yang. Still if I side with this Plasma then I could rule this world and plunge it into darkness?" the Nightmaster

asked Rock. The heavy metal heartless thought on this for a moment before saying " Most likely, unless you get killed by the keyweilders or try to betray us." The Nightmaster pondered this but rose saying "

Regardless , I must prepare for them, I doubt they could defeat me but still." Rock smirked as the Nightmaster left, a knowing look om his face. " Fool, he's gonna die pretty fast at this rate."

…...

Soon the party had entered the Nightmaster's tower, and finally found the Seed of light in a throne room." This is too easy guys." Auzuel said as Sora walked up to it to activate it. " It is rather easy, I suppose

that is my fault ." A dark voice seemingly coming from the shadows said. Sora stepped back as the Nightmaster appeared in front of him, slashing at him with his claws. " It's useless to fight him Sora! You need

Light type attacks!" Yo said. Herochan smiled and dug something out of his pocket. It was a summon charm with a strange looking staff on it. " If it's light we need I know just the guy to help!" He said as he

raised the charm and called out " Negi!" "_ I can help you if thats alright with you._" came the very nervous reply as a young ten year old boy appeared. He has red hair , a small pair of glasses and wore a blue

hoodie with cut off sleeves, he was riding a strange staff like a broomstick.[ 5]" let's fly professor !" Herochan said as black wings grew out of his back and he and the boy began to fly. Negi started to mutter

something in an unknown language and raised his hand and a barrage of light energy attacked the Nightmaster. " Let's end it all!" Herochan said after a while, Negi nodded and muttered something else and

soon multiple clones of him appeared and started to circle the Nightmaster until a large cyclone formed and blew the villain away[6]. " I should go now, papers to test and all that." Negi said as he returned to

his world. The Nightmaster ,however, wasn't completely destroyed yet. " Fool! Do you think that attack could defeat me?' he cried as he attempted to lunge at Herochan. " Not really, thats why we had Kairi

sneak behind you to hit you with a Light spell." Sora said with a smug look. " What?" the Nightmaster said as Kairi attacked him with a light spell, which destroyed him instantly. " Huh, didn't think that would

work, but now all we need to do is activate the seed." Herochan said. Sora stepped up to the Seed of light and tapped it with the Kingdom key, it shined brightly for a second, then sent a beacon of light to the

stars. " I guess it's time to go, see you later guys." Sora said as he and the others waved the Rabbits and panda goodbye. " Hey Herochan are you sure we didn't forget anything?" Riku asked as the Gummi

ship took off. The vampire king looked as he was going to say something, but instead smiled and said " Nope, nothing what so ever Riku." Riku looked confused and asked " Are you sure dude? Because I'm

sure-" Auzuel suddenly had her spear pointed at Riku again and said " If my king says he is sure then he's sure cutie!" the others looked at her then she realized what she said and blushed before running to

her room. " Riku what is going on with you guys anyway? Are you and Auzuel an item or something.?" Kairi asked. Riku blushed and shook his head, then ran off to his room. " They totally are in love guys, and

I aim to help them get together or my name's not Herochan." Herochan said with a crazed look in his eyes. Sora smiled and said " Really? You think you can do it Herochan?" the vampire king chuckled and

answered " Yes I can Sora, if theres one thing I can do is play matchmaker. Well that and force my friends to write contracts in there sleep stating that they are my meat shields." he then went to follow Riku

and Auzuel leaving his friends in a panic.

Meanwhile back in Carl's lair the cockroach wizard was still stuck in Herochan's Blizzaga fence. " Hello? Anybody here? I'm getting cold over here! I think my cape is frozen to my body now!" he said as his frozen

cape broke off.

**And theres the end of the Woo foo Dojo, kinda short and I don't think it was any good, next time a ship chapter before the next world. **

[1]Master Yo: A grumpy old panda from head to toe, and Yin and Yang's Woo Foo master. He's really strong but since he's old he tends to fall asleep. He first appeared in_ Yin Yang yo!_

[2]Ninja heartless: Small heartless that use stealth techniques and ninja swords, they are fast and skillful.

[3]Herochan and Yang's We like to fight! Limit

[4] The Nightmaster: A very powerful villain who wants to plunge his world in darkness, however he can't stand the Light. He ruled the darkness in_ Yin Yang Yo! _

[5] Negi Springfield: A young boy who's a brilliant wizard in training. As part of his training his now teaches an all girls class in a middle school despite the fact that he's only ten. He's really shy and often questions the problems he faces, he first appeared in _Negima!_

[6]Herochan and Negi's Shinning wind limit.


	9. Chapter 8:The love Gummi ship

**Here's Chapter eight, a slow romance chapter with Riku and Auzuel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or anything else I use.**

Auzuel was confused at what she had said, sure she liked Riku but why say it out loud? A knock on her door alerted and she rose and said " Who is it?" she heard a faint reply saying " It's Riku, can I come in."

She blushed and opened the door, letting Riku in. He sat down and sighed before saying " Auzuel , can I ask you something?" she sat by him, still blushing, and said " what is it Riku?" he gulped and asked " D..

Do you like me Auzuel? She blushed until her entire face turned red ,and her hands trembled and she managed to say " Y...Yes I do like you a lot Riku, I've never felt like this with anyone else." her hands

wouldn't stop trembling, that is until Riku put his hands on top of them, causing her to blush even more. " Auzuel... I like you a lot too, so could we... maybe go out out something?" he said. She smiled and

knocked him on the head " Shut up and kiss me idiot." she leaded in and kissed him on the lips, he froze then slowly closed his eyes and placed and embraced her. Both of them were lost in pure bliss for what

seemed hours on end. Soon the two parted and stared into each other's eyes until Auzuel suddenly hugged Riku with such force that he was knocked back onto the bed they were soon laying on the bed and

kissing with lots of passionate. " Riku... please don' leave me, I just want to be in your arms forever." He froze for a second, This was going far to fast , but he smiled and told he " Don't worry Auzuel, I won't

leave you for anything." She beamed and kissed him again, only to get up and sigh . Riku sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder " What wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. She turned to him and placed a

hand on his cheek to ease " Well two things, first is the next world we're going to has... a friend. Second is you being mortal while I'm a vampire." She said. " I don't care that your a Vampire, your like Herochan

right? Only drink blood by other means?" He asked her. She nodded and continued " Yes, but... not all of us can fully resist the blood lust, for instance to me you smell so good." She leaned in and smelled him

as if to make a point. " But if I bite you I might get addicted, then If I turn you into a vampire then others would never forgive me." He put a finger on her lips and whispered in her ear. " Don't worry Auzuel, if

you want to bite me I won't mine. I just want to make you happy no matter what." She squealed with delight and attacked him with a barrage of kisses for the entire night.

…...

Sora and the others had heard everything and were all giggling outside of Auzuel's door, that is except Kairi and Herochan. " This could get messy guys , I wanted them together but if he willing gives her blood

and she likes it... she could kill him or make him one of use. Both of which aren't an option at the moment." Herochan said in a grim voice, Kairi nodded " Yeah, And I don't like the fact that she's a bloodsucking

demon of the night." Ad soon as the princess of light said this, Sora, Donald, and Goofy gulped and had looks of pure terror on there faces as they pointed at Herochan. Kairi looked behind her and saw a VERY

upset Herochan who had his fangs bared and eyes a blazing red. " What was that Kairi? I could have swore I heard a VERY racist vampire stenotype from you, but thats not true right?" he said through grinned

teeth. She started to whimper and said she was sorry, calming him down a bit. " By the way didn't King Mickey tell you where we were heading next Herochan?" Sora asked. He nodded and told him what he

knew " Yeah, it's a world you went to before, Olympus Colosseum , in fact an old friend of mine is there right now." they all then got ready for bed, except for Riku and Auzuel who, according, to Herochan who

stayed up all night, made out all night. However as the vampire king was reading a book in the lobby, when he felt two strange presences from Sora and kairi's room and went to investigate. When he opened

the door he saw two transparent figures of teens that looked erringly similar to Sora and Kairi, who appeared to be talking. The boy had sandy blond hair and wore tan clothes, while the girl was plain had

blond hair and wore a simple white dress. " I assume that you two are Roxas and Namine, the Nobodies of Sora and Kairi?" Herochan asked the surprised Nobodies. Roxas went in front of Namine, as if to

shield her, but she looked very closely at Herochan and whispered something in to Roxas's ear which calmed him down as he lowered his guard. " Are you, Herochan the king of vampires?" The shy Namine

asked him. He nodded and the transparent beings sighed in relief. For the rest of the night the three talked and exchanged stories, until a few moments before dawn Herochan asked the two Nobodies a

question " Have you two consulted on trying to become separate from your Somebodies?" the two transparent Nobodies looked at each other, then shook their heads slowly. " Is there even a way for such a

thing to happen?" Roxas asked. Herochan scratched his head before exclaiming " Yeah! If we get Seed of light I could restore your physical forms in an instant." the two Nobodies smiled and let the vampire

king go to rest for a few hours. However he had no sooner fell asleep when he was dreaming, and someone was waiting for him. " It took you a while to get to sleep Herochan, you should now better then to

keep me waiting I can only keep this dream visit up for so long." said a girl who Herochan seemed to know. " How are you even doing this, your entire existence was destroyed when you succumbed to the

darkness and become a heartless and Nobody... Luna." Herochan said as he tried hard not to stare at the girl. She giggled and slowly walked to him and placed her arms around him in a hug, which he did not

seem to mind. " You know it's really me, not just in looks but in heart too." she said as she slowly buried her face into his back . " And for all I know you could just be a normal dream, not anything of important.

" he said with no emotion. " So you have been dreaming about me then? I knew you wouldn't forget about me!" she exclaimed as she started to giggle madly and hug him tighter. " That means nothing! You

still betrayed me for darkness nothing could change that -" the vampire king hardly started to deny her claim when she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss, he was stunned for a moment then pulled her

closer and started to stroke her hair lovingly. They pulled apart and she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. " I know what I did to you was wrong but I miss you... please my big strong Herochan try to

bring me back!" she said this with great emotion. Herochan paused at this and very violent stabbed the girl in the stomach. She had a look of pure shock as blood poured down her mouth. " Herochan? What...

are you doing?" she strained to say as he drew the sword out of her gut. He had a look of rage so great she backed away in fear, only to have him grab her hair and press the sword against her neck. " Listen

you stuck up shape-shifting bitch, who ever the hell you are I know you aren't the woman I loved! Luna was a vampire and you don't have any fangs at all." he said as he pushed the blade into her throat,

causing a small pool of blood to form at their feet. " Damn...Knew I forgot something, still I'm surprised you found out so fast." "Luna" said in pain. " Still theres nothing you can do to stop us, not as long as

that blundering god of the dead still has that girl you were looking for." she then smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Herochan froze at then was awakened from, the dream screaming " Xiolada!" and

slashing at the person who awoke him with his sword. He then stopped and noticed Sora standing in front of him , ducking as the sword nearly took off his head. " Herochan? Are you okay you nearly

beheaded me dude, and who's Xiolada?" Herochan calmed down and looked to see he was in his room on the Gummi ship and Sora had just woken him up. " Sora... did you just wake me up?" he said in a

grumpy voice. Sora started to back off as he nervously said " Uh... yes?" About five seconds later the entire ship was awakened by the sound of Sora screaming as Herochan chased him around the ship with

his sword swinging everywhere.

…...

Auzuel had just been woken up by the sounds of the keyblade master screaming in terror, and she smiled softly. "_ I guess I forgot to warn him not to wake up his majesty Herochan_." she thought as she slowly

rose from the bed. She and Riku had been up nearly all night talking and... getting to know one another. However outside the window she could see a new world coming closer and closer, the Olympus

Colosseum. She suddenly frowned as she felt... something familiar coming from the world, which might explain why her king was in an uproar. " _Please, not her, not now of all times_." she silently prayed to no

one in particular as the ship readied to land.

**A short chapter but an important one, mainly with the pairing of Riku and Auzuel and a bit more into Herochan's past. Next the Colosseum where another FF anti-hero will be mixed up with hades as **

**normal , plus more on Herochan and the strange Xiolada. **


	10. Chapter 9:The testing of a king's will

And now chapter nine, the start of the Colosseum. Now here's a real hero to do the disclaimer.

Hercules: thanks pal! Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else he may use.

-The Underworld-

Deep in the underworld that was under the Olympus Colosseum, a young girl was trapped in a cage of blue fire, and she was getting bored. If someone would look at her, they'd say she looked like a wilted

flower, and rightly so. She wore a black t-shirt that had a hot pink skull with a red bow on it, but it was almost completely shredded. She also had on a light violent skirt which was also in tatters. Surprisingly

the only thing she had on that wasn't completely destroyed was a rare violent rose that she worn in her brown hair.[1] At the moment she was busy drawing something in the dirt on her cell floor. It looked like

a small heart with the letters X +H inside it. "_ I hope he's okay... he always was the kind of guy to jump into danger head first, but that's what I love about him_." the girl thought as she softly smiled at her drawing.

A corridor of Darkness appeared and the heartless know as Rock stepped out of it with a smug look on his face. The girl gasped and quickly covered the drawing, but the heartless had seen it anyway. " I know

who your thinking of!" he said in a singsong voice. " But you'd better forget it, until the boss lady gets the info we need from you, all your gonna be is a caged flower." he laughed and grabbed a piece of paper

from his pocket. " And my orders, as of now, is to crush some sense into your little boyfriend's head until Hades can get rid of his friends. Then he's all for the boss lady. Did I ever tell you that I love my job?" he

asked he in a cold voice. She gasped and lunged right at him with a look of murder on her eyes. " If you freaks so much as touch a single hair on my Herochan's head I swear I'm gonna"- but Rock put a finger

on her lips, causing her to back off and spit in disgust. " You'll do what Xiolada?if memory serves, your in there and I'm out here. Last time I checked nothing could break that thing from the inside, not that you

have your weapon anyway." he said. She looked upset and kept yelling at him when a puff of blue signaled the arrival of Hades lord of the dead. He looked the same as always, blue skin ,flaming blue hair, and

black robes with a skull on it,plus the same smug look on his face. " Please , people don't all get up at once ." the god said sarcastically. Rock rolled his eyes, having heard more then enough of the god's witty

banter." Hades, my man, is there something you need? The boss lady found out that the Idiot king and his keyweilding lackeys are heading here to find the seed, I assume you have it well hidden?" the

heartless asked the god. Hades gave him a look but answered " Yes captain Mohawk, it's in the Underdrome being Guarded by Cerberus and that heartless you guys sent, now if you don't mind I need a word

with the little miss over here." he then placed a hand on Xiolada's cheek, only to have the girl bite bite him." OW! You little!" Hades said, turning bright red to match his anger, nut another corridor of darkness

appeared and Plasma stepped out. " Hades. I take it that the seed is well protected?" she asked as she noticed the god's anger. " Why Xiolada dear, are we acting unruly again?" the heartless cooed as she

too put a hand on the young girl's cheek. Xiolada would have bitten her as well, but Plasma slapped her senseless before she could do anything. " Now don't be getting any ideas girl, Hades might be stupid

enough for that but I'm not." Plasma told Xiolada in a fierce voice. Hades looked like he was going to say something, but Plasma gave him a look so dangerous that even the lord of the dead backed off. " Rock,

Herochan and the others should be arriving soon . You know what needs to be done." the leader of Darkness said. Rock nodded and bowed to her before opening a corridor and leaving. " Well looks like you

have everything under control here Plasma, so I'll just be leaving." Hades said as he too disappeared. Plasma smirked and turned back to Xiolada. " Now then, If your smart you'd tell me how to control

Herochan, I know you know the one thing he can't resist." she said as she drew her mace out. Xiolada grimaced, as if she knew where this was heading, but still she stuck out her tongue and said. " I've told

you a million times already you psycho bitch, if you ever loved him you should know what it is! I'm not selling out my Herochan!" that was the last straw, Plasma gripped her mace and bashed it against

Xiolada's head, giving her a massive gash on her head and blood started to pour from it. Xiolada was in pure pain, but she still would not give the heartless the pleasure of seeing her cry. Plasma laughed and

gripped the mace again. " I see, you still want to do this the hard way, so be it. You may be in the underworld, but I'll see that you end up in hell!" Another hit occurred and before she pasted out Xiolada

whispered into the darkness " Please... save me Herochan, and teach this bitch a lesson.

Meanwhile Sora and the others had just arrived at the Colosseum , and Sora was in a bad mood seeing that he now had a scar on his right cheek and his hair was nearly chopped off thanks to Herochan. "

Wow, nice place they have here. Is it some kind fighting arena?" Riku asked Sora, Donald , and Goofy who nodded. " Yeah we fought off a buncha heartless here before, we even became true heroes!" Goofy

said, flexing his muscles in attempt to show off his heroic strength. Kairi giggled at this and asked " True heroes? Did you guys get a medal or something?" Sora laughed and pointed at the sky " Nope, we got

our own constellation, not that you can see it in the day but still." Riku and Mickey laughed at this, then everyone went quiet as Herochan suddenly tensed. " Sire?" Auzuel asked in worry "What's wrong? Did

you sense something?" the vampire king noticed how worried his friends were, so he smiled to reassure them. " It's nothing , just thought I heard something coming from the underworld." he said. Auzuel

tensed up as well and calmly asked " Would it be something that sounded something like... her?" Within five seconds, the smile on Herochan 's smile disappeared and he said in a grave tone. " Remember your

place Auzuel, I shall tell you later." she frowned but nodded, the others were confused but headed for the Colosseum's doors. " You guys know who there talking about?" Mickey asked, only to get head

shakes in reply. " I might, when he woke up he screamed the name Xiolada. " Sora said. The others admitted that it was no one they had heard of, but as the party entered the doors a green blur ran straight

at Herochan . The others drew there weapons but Herochan raised a hand to stop them. " It's cool guys she's a friend." The girl who currently had him in a death hug nodded and turned to the others and

introduce herself. " Hey there everyone!Glad to meet y'all my names Rebeca Hazelwind, but you can call me Haze[2]. Thanks for protecting my king for a bit!" she then continued the death hug. She seemed...

flashy enough to know Herochan, Sora admitted. She had neon green hair with a cowgirl hat resting on top, a bright orange tank top with matching jeans, and honest to goodness cowboy boots. She also had

two giant green wings growing out of her back, assisting in giving Herochan the death hug. " Oh sire! I was hoping nothing happened to ya while the rest of us were gone! Did Auzuel protect ya? Because if

she didn't I can shred her up like chopped beef for ya!" Haze said with a sly wink. Auzuel looked ready to kill the girl but Herochan stood in between them and calmed them down. " What did you find out

Haze?" he asked her. She suddenly turned serious and answered " It's true, she is being held captive in the underworld, but she's not the one I found, that man from Midgar ,the red cloaked one, he seems to

be here for the tournament." at this Herochan growled " Really? He must have his reasons then, as for her... I've made up my mind, I'm going to go save her and nothing you say will stop me!" he said and

turned towards the door; only to be stopped by the sound of screaming from the arena. " Trouble!" Sora said as he ran into the arena , followed by Riku,Mickey, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Only Herochan ,Auzuel

, and Haze remained in the lobby. " Sire, we need to help them, you know this to be true." Auzuel said. " Yeah!" Haze agreed " If you don't help they could die!" Herochan paused at the door, he then clenched

his fist and said " Okay then, but if you try to sway my thoughts on the underworld... you both will be punished." The two nodded and lead their king to the others. " _Hang in there a bit longer Xio-Xio, I'm coming _

_for you_." he thought as the three entered the arena.

In the arena , Sora and the others were all busy fighting a new type of heartless, they were as tall as neoshadows but wore Roman armor and wielded black swords and large shields[3] " Gladiators! Watch

out guys!" Herochan said. Sora was holding his own against several of the heartless, blocking there swords with the kingdom key, then he threw the weapon at one that was trying to rush him a strike raid

that destroyed the heartless. Riku was firing off Dark fira attacks in every direction, while mickey was in the air slashing at enemies with skill and grace. Donald was using his magic to keep a few away from

what looked like an orange goat trapped in an urn, while Goofy was "comparing" shields with one of the heartless. " Wahoo! Let's rip'em to sheds!" Haze said as she spend her wings and grew talons,

grabbing the nearest Gladiator and riping it apart in mere seconds. The others were shocked by this but shrugged it off for now. Mickey found himself in a jam however as ten heartless had him cornered, he

was about to jump when Herochan slashed a path towards him saying " This isn't good for a king to be overpowered by pawns, eh Mickey?" the mouse smiled and jumped towards Herochan. " Mickey!" the

vampire cried. " Let's team up!" the mouse king shouted as he and Herochan jumped in the air and began a downpour of slashes. This continued until the two kings landed, once they did Herochan grabbed

Mickey's tail and started to spin him, while Mickey shot out his "Pearl" attack out of his keyblade. Once only a few heartless were left Herochan tossed the mouse high into the air and flew after him. " Let's

show them how we kings do it!" Herochan cried as he gathered light energy at the tip of his sword. Mickey did the same and said " Sure thing!" they both aimed down and shot the energy, which formed a

crown that cleared the entire arena.[4]. " Nice job your majestys, but what about this little guy?" Riku asked pointing to the goat trying to free itself out of the urn. Goofy pulled it out only to reveal that it

wasn't a goat, it was a satyr . " Alright, which one of you wise guys called me a little guy?" the satyr said, he then noticed Sora and the others. " Champs! What's going on here? Those heartless just came out

of nowhere and took off with Meg! Herc and that guy in red went after them, but after that I got stuffed in that urn!" the entire group took this in then agreed to follow Hercules and the other man. " They went

towards the Underworld, I don't know how strong your friends are but they need this." Phil said as he handed Sora a small stone, the Olympus stone the only thing that could repel the curse of the

underworld. Sora held it high and it's magic covered the party and they then headed off to the underworld. " Hey Herochan?" Kairi asked as the group entered the underworld. " What is it?" he replied as they

all headed towards Hades chamber. " Who is Xiolada? Is she the one trapped here?" Kairi barely uttered the question when Herochan got really upset. " Fine. I suppose you guys should know, she's the girl

who healed my heart after Luna, however she was lost until now thanks to Stalura." he said. Riku knew better but asked " How?" Herochan frowned and said " I could tell you but this flash back is just as

good."

(Flashback) _Herochan was strolling through a peaceful looking garden by himself he sat down on a stone bench and started to look at the stars. " Heh, too think I've been to all those worlds, and most of the people I _

_met own me munny." he said out load. As he sat there star gazing he could hear a small giggle from behind him and a pair of hands covered his eyes playfully. " Oh Herochan, guess who?" a sweet sounding voice said _

_as he started to smile. " Well... since everyone who could kill me is away, I'm thinking your my little Xio-Xio?" he replied. She giggled again and leaned over to see him. " Right you are! Now how about a reward?" she _

_jumped over him and kissed him, he leaned in closer and started to stroke her hair as she also stroked his hair. " I love you Herochan, don't forget that." she said when they parted. He smiled and placed a hand on her _

_cheek "I know silly, I love you too and nothing could tare me apart from you. She smiled and slyly replied " Nothing? Not even a few bottles of cream soda?" she said producing a few large bottles of cream soda. Herochan_

_ started to beam and hugged the girl tightly " You really do know me Xio-Xio! Shall we drink then?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded then filled two glasses with soda. He grabbed one and they both clinked glasses. __"_

_ To us. May we never leave each others side." Xiolada said as the two took a long drink. Herochan then placed an arm around her shoulder and as she started to lean in for a kiss , a voice rang out. " I hope I'm not _

_interrupting anything Herochan! I just couldn't resist a visit to my former man!" Herochan instantly tensed up and looked around for whoever had spoken. " There!" Xiolada cried pointing at a nearby fountain, where an_

_ odd looking girl was sitting. She had pale blond hair, dark purple eyes and wore a white shirt and white jeans. Under each eye was a green symbol like a teardrop and she was twirling a huge black mace with one hand[5]._

_ She winked and said " Nice to see you again, you too flowergirl." she said standing up. Herochan drew his sword and roared at the girl. "Stalura! How did you get in?The barrier should keep Nobodies like you out!" he _

_yelled. She laughed and slowly walked towards them. "Simple, I slipped in while the barrier "temporally" shorted out. But I'm not here for you this time, I'm here for flowergirl." before Herochan could react Stalura _

_teleported behind Xiolada and sent her flying skyward towards a corridor of darkness that opened up. " Herochan!" Xiolada said as she vanished with the portal. "XIOLADA!" Herochan screamed, he then gave way to his _

_knees and roared so loud the entire world shook. "She's gone now, so I suggest you stay with me-" the Nobody was soon grabbed by an EXTERMELY upset Herochan who looked at her with completely black eyes and _

_said " Get out."' a claw of darkness formed on his back and threw her well out of the world's orbit. The vampire king roared I defeat then until he noticed something on the ground. It was a small keychain of a violent _

_rose, something that belonged to Xiolada. He picked it up and struggled not to cry as he said " Xiolada... I''ll find you if it take an eternity. _

After the story was explained everyone was quiet for a moment, save Kairi who was crying on Sora's shoulder, until Haze stepped up. " As much as I'd like to reminisce sire, we have to go find Mr. Hercules and

the other guy, not to mention saving Miss Xiolada from Hades. " Herochan froze then looked at his friend. " You mean it? After everyone told me to just forget about her you still have hope?" " he asked. She

nodded and dragged Auzuel over. " And Zu-Zu agrees with me right Zu-Zu?" Haze said. Auzuel was nervous but nodded and said " It was mostly our fault that she was taken, since we weren't there to help

protect her. So we're in this to the end!" Herochan was touched and the others were all smiling. He smiled and nodded as he said " Okay then what are we waiting for your deaths? Just cause I can't die

doesn't mean you guys can't." the others laughed and they all headed for Hades chamber, that is until a corridor of darkness opened in front of them and Rock stepped out. "Who the hell are you?" Riku aske

d him. The heartless smirked and summoned his weapons, two huge spiked collars that reminded Sora of a certain Nobody's weapons[6]. " The names Rock, I work for Plasma and I've been sent to kill all the

vampire king, so which one is he?" Rock said as he readied his weapons. "I am!" Herochan,Sora,Riku,and Donald said. Herochan looked at them and said " Real nice guys, you are so dead if we survive this."

Rock laughed at this as he got closer " Man I was right about you, had a feeling you guys would be funny." Donald got upset and told the heartless " Yeah? Well look at you! Dressing like a punk rocker and

your name's Rock? Real original." Rock sighed as if he had heard that line before. "Well I'm a fairly simple man,Er heartless, I call'em as I see them. But enough about me, If you plan on freeing your girl your

gonna have to get past me I'm afraid."he said. Herochan got really upset taking a deep breath and digging a small bottle of what looked like black pills out. Both Haze and Auzuel nearly fainted at the sight of

the bottle while the others were confused. " Sire no! If you use even one of those you'd get weak from the side effects later on!" Auzuel said in a panic. He smiled and opened the bottle and grabbed a single

pill." I know but he's strong, I can sense it, so I'd be better to get rid of him fast. You and the others stand by for support should I mess up got it?" Herochan told his friends. They all tried to argue but they

knew it was hopeless. Rock looked in wonder as Herochan put the pill to his lips. "And what's that gonna do? Can't have you dying on me you know." the heartless said . Herochan smiled and said "No problem

there, I won't be the one who's dying today." he then swallowed the black pill and said "Instant death." suddenly a large amount of smoke came out of his mouth and he then inhaled it all back in, his muscles

then grew massive at least five times their normal size, so the vampire king looked like himself but with larger arm and leg muscles. Rock looked shocked and tried to raise his weapons to defeated himself, but

Herochan was suddenly in his face. "What the-?" Rock managed before Herochan's huge fist broke thought the heartless weapons. Everyone else was just as surprised, and Rock started to cough up blood as

he picked himself up."what the hell are you?" he said in a harsh bark. Herochan smiled and showed his fangs as he replied " I'm the reason your going to die right now."

**And done! This might be my longest chapter so far and was it good, for those who might want to know I based my OC Rebeca Hazelwind somewhat off Stevie rae from the House of Night series, just **

**love that book. Lot's of stuff coming up, and for ****those who might wonder about the red cloaked man, he's a FF7 character that should be in KH and it seemed perfect to stick him in the Colosseum. **

[1]Xiolada: A young girl who healed Herochan's heart after the loss of his beloved Luna, she's a funny and kind girl who would do anything to help her friends. She was capture in a battle with Stalura,Luna's Nobody, and was missing for a while.

[2] Rebeca Hazelwind: Or just Haze to her friends, she's a harpy that has decided to protect Herochan. She loves cowboys and anything that can be ripped to shreds. Her friends find her nice, but they tend to get tired of her talking style.

[3]Gladiators: strong heartless that bare swords , shields, and armor. Not many have fought them and lived to tell of it.

[4] Herochan and Mickey's "Royal decree" limit

[5]Stalura: The Nobody of Herochan's former queen Luna, however much more violent and twisted. She has attacked Herochan on many occasions, and in her latest attack she kidnapped Xiolada... only yo end being swatted like a fly.

[6] Axel's chakrams are what Rock's Spiked collars are based off of.


	11. Chapter 10:The king who loved a Flower

And now chapter ten, the next part of the Colosseum, Somebody do the disclaimer.

Haze:Sure thing sugar! Herochan1313 does not own KH or anything else he might use, he does own the plot and OC's like me!

Sure Haze... whatever helps you sleep at night.

At the moment whatever Herochan had just done had completely stunned Sora and the others " What did Herochan just do Haze?" Sora asked the girl, who was panicking. She looked at the keyblade master

and said " He just swallowed an instant death pill, it gave him a giant boost in strength and speed for a few minutes, but later on his limbs will get really tired and he might not be able to move for a bit. In

other words he'd be completely helpless after this." the others were shocked at this, but knew that Herochan could work it out. As for Rock he was on the edge of his rope , spitting out blood and swearing up

a storm, he tossed his weapons at Herochan and attached chains to them in an attempt to bind the vampire's arm, but Herochan only sighed and using one pull he dragged the heartless towards him and with

his other hand smashed Rock's face in. " Damn you! You can't keep this up forever!" Rock yelled as blood dripped from his mouth at an alarming rate. Herochan was suddenly in front of him with malice in his

eyes. "Let me tell you why you could never defeat me heartless." Herochan said. " First, I'm stronger then you."the vampire king then punched Rock in the gut to prove his point, causing the heartless to double

over in pain. "Second I am far more experienced then you." Herochan said as he grabbed the head of the heartless and smashed it to the floor. He then tossed Rock away and held his fist behind him as he

finally said " And third, you thought you could get away with stealing the woman I loved." Herochan then drew his sword and using one hand pushed himself forward at blinding speeds to finish off the

heartless before he even knew what had happened, he was dying and sawing his last two words " Not bad." after a few moments the heartless know as Rock faded and Herochan was siting down on the floor

to rest, having finally reverted back into his normal form." you okay Herochan?" Sora asked, helping the young king get up. It took a minute, but he answered " Yeah, I just need a few seconds, let's go on

ahead, I doubt Herc can take on heartless and whatever else Hades throws at them." they all agreed and started to run to Hades chamber as fast as they could.

Elsewhere , in the Underdrome, Plasma and Hades were having quite an odd conversation. " All am saying is that heartless are beings that have lost their hearts right?" Hades was saying . " Yes?" Plasma

questioned the god as she was sitting on his throne, which as you can guess wasn't something Hades was cool with. " And Nobodies are the bodies they leave behind, also without hearts right?"he continued.

" Correct, and your point is?" Plasma asked. " Well, wouldn't that make heartless and Nobodies essentially the same thing, give or take a body?" Hades asked . Plasma pondered this before saying in a calm

voice " No they're not, you poked a hole in the logic so now you'll die in a pathetic way next chapter." Hades started to argue with her until they heard footsteps coming towards them. " It looks as if Rock has

failed, pity that." Plasma said as she got up and grabbed her mace. " Well then shall we go lighten things up?" Hades joked , causing Plasma to slap her forehead in disgust at hearing the god's fire related

puns. When the two villains exited Hades chamber they saw not Sora and the others, but a group of heartless with a bounded up Meg, with Hercules and a man in a red cloak following. Herc looked the same

as always, wearing his armor and having a small sword on his hip. The man in red looked very vampire like, with blood red eyes, pale skin , dark hair and a red cloak on top of ill-fitting clothes, on his hip was a

gun holster[1]. Hades seemed please at the little scene, and gave a wicked smile as he said " Blunder boy! And Vincent as well! I was hoping that kidnapping little Nutmeg here would lure you two down here,

and I love it when I'm right.". The man know as Vincent remained silent as he drew the gun from his holster, a special handgun with three barrels he called Cerberus, and very quickly shot the lord of the dead

point black, or at least tried to as Hades has disappeared behind them via his blue smoke. "Now Vincent, is that any way to treat the guy who can help you with your little problem?". Hades said as he vanished

again before the two could strike. Vincent found Hades again and aimed his gun " You said you could help me regain the power to control Chaos, but you lied just so I could kill Hercules for you!". He shot

again, only to miss his target once more. "Hades, as much as I'll admit that these two are a problem we have a bigger one coming in right now." Plasma said and pointed towards the door up ahead. Almost

instantly Sora and the others entered the long roadways that lead to Hades chamber, but stopped at the sight they saw. " Hades!" Donald cried, raising his staff in the air. " Sora, Donald, Goofy?". Herc said as

they all joined with him and Vincent. " Herochan? I t has been a while." Vincent said as the vampire king noticed Plasma. He looked around for a moment then questioned the heartless " I take it your Plasma? "

She smiled as if glad she was meeting him and said " Yes I am Herochan, I take it you destroyed Rock in order to prove that you wish to join me?" He laughed and drew his sword " You got that half right, I

took care of your pawn, but I'm not here to join you. Just tell me where Xiolada is then get." he said as he rushed her with his sword. She easily blocked it with her mace and pushed him back, knocking him to

the ground. "If your looking for your little flower , she's in the Underdrome getting to live her dreams of becoming a living shew toy for Cerberus, you could save her OR go save that old goat from the massive

heartless we sicked on him." Hades said as he and Plasma disappeared from the party. " GET BACK HERE!" Herochan roared as he looked for them. " Herochan! We can find them later after we help Meg!" Herc

said as he punched a heartless. After all the heartless were gone Herochan punched a wall in rage and asked " What now? We can't save Xiolada and the Colosseum at the same time!" Vincent put a hand on

the vampire king's shoulder and said " Simple. We'll have to split up, six go to the Colosseum and the others go to the Underdrome." Herochan nodded and helped split the teams up.

Kairi,Riku,Mickey,Donald,Goofy, and Haze went to help Phil, while Herochan,Sora,Herc,Vincent,and Auzuel went to the Underdrome. " We'll try to come as soon as possible guys." Sora told Kairi and her team,

who nodded. " Let's go Sora, no telling how Xiolada is fairing." Herochan said as he headed over the river to the Underdrome via flying. The others followed by boat and Sora was wondering if Herochan could

take whatever could happen.

In the Underdrome Xiolada was whimpering in her cage as the three headed dog Cerberus was right in front of her sniffing her. Plasma was besides the beast, petting one of it's massive heads as if to edge

the beast on " It's a pity I can't kill you myself, but I suppose Hades dog here will have to do. I hope you rot in hell for all entirety you little bitch." the heartless said as she unlocked the cage that was blocking

Cerberus from the girl. Xiolada started to cry in terror, as the three headed dog closed in for the attack, she thought for one last time "_ Goodbye Herochan, don't ever forget how much I loved you and make sure _

_you kill this bitch for me." _she closed her eyes as one of the heads prepared to bite her head off, instead she heard the clash of fang against steel and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw completely raised

her spirits, right in front of her in full glory was her Herochan blocking the dog's head with his black sword and with his seahorse necklace shining in the dim light. He turned to her and smiled as he said " Hey

there Xiolada, do you some help there sweetie?" she couldn't stop crying as she went closer to hug him tightly, digging her face into his back and muttering " it's really you." over and over again. He slashed

the dog back and turned around completely to hug her, then brushed the mess of hair that covered her face only to see the ugly gash in her head made by plasma's mace. " Did... she do this to you?' was all

he could manage to say. She frowned and nodded, then looked behind him. Plasma was looking upset and she simply pointed at them and said " Sic'em" Cerberus then jump into the air paws forward to crush

them... when a blizzard spell hit one of It's heads in the eyes, and a gunshot followed by three bullets hit another head. " took you guys long enough, kinda missed the big Reunion scene but your just in time

to help take Fido here to obedience school." Herochan said as Sora and the others arrived, Plasma sighed and turned to Herochan " Seeing as you have been... blind sighted by the flowergirl I think it's time I

leave for now. Until next time Herochan." she said giving him a wink and opening a corridor of darkness. Herochan would have followed but there was the matter of the three headed dog that was attacking

them. Xiolada started to rush in to help out, but Herochan grabbed her hand to stop her. " Hold it Xio-Xio." he said, enjoying the sound of her nickname. " I have somethings for you." he handed her the

keychain that had been dropped that day, along with the bracelet he had been gazing at in the castle earlier. She gasped in surprise and put the bracelet on her wist, she then held the keychain toward her

heart and a bright light covered her. Sora was shocked as what was now in the girl's hand, a keyblade. It was the same size as Sora's but the blade was violet and instead of key teeth at the top it had a

wilted red rose for the blades tip. The handle was brown and had four black thorns on each side. " Wilted Rose." Xiolada said , trilled at saying the keyblade's name. She then pointed it at Cerberus and

shouted " Thorned whip!" a vine then shot out of her keyblade and tangled all of the dog's three heads together and lowered them, letting Sora use his keyblade to land a few blows on the beast while Herc

used his legendary strength to clobber the dog. Vincent was a bit farther away, shooting at Cerberus with his Cerberus[2]. Herochan and Xiolada then rushed the dog together, and unleashed a furry of

slashes side by side. Sora had just ended a combo when an idea came to mind, he moved aside and called out " Hercules!" the hero came up to him and yelled " How's this for you?" he grabbed Sora and

tossed him in the air , once airborne Sora started using his ragnarok attack repeatedly, while on the ground Herc was using his battering ram to sent the dog to it's knees, more so then it already was, . Sora

then landed on Herc's back and Herc started to spin as did Sora, sooting more ragnarok energy, causing a large cyclone of wind and ragnarok. It encircled the demon dog and it was completely defeated.

"Thanks Herc!" Sora said as he landed, Herc stopped spinning and the two clasped hands " That's what being a true hero is all about![3]". Everyone relaxed for a second as the now unconscious dog started to

snore loudly. Herochan ran up to Xiolada and hugged her tightly, he then brushed her hair aside again and kissed her. She was shocked, but then slowly closed her eyes and placed a hand behind his head to

stroke his hair. " Ahem! So sorry to interrupt kiddies, but could someone kindly tell me WHAT IN THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY DOG!"the romantic moment was broken as Hades was standing before them, red as

the sun itself. " First I let that girl into my realm, that was fine seeing as she scared me." Hades was saying to them. " I might have even let her call the shots, but when you guys just waltz in here and ruin my

plans I GET TICKED OFF!" the god then erupted like a volcano like explosion from his head. " NOT TO MENTION ATTACKING MY POOR, INOCENT DOG!" the god yelled. "Innocent? It attacked us first!" Sora said. "

The boy's right Hades, now where's the seed?" Herochan asked the god. Hades smirked and held up the seed of light in his hand. " You mean this? I'd give it to you but I have a date at the Colosseum ,

besides you still have someone to deal with." Hades then held an orb of darkness in his free hand and gave it to the snoring Cerberus , who woke up and growled. Hades vanished in smoke as his dog now

transformed. It's skin turned from black to red like It's master, each head had a blue fire on top and it's eyes were now bight yellow while It's fangs and claws were black .[4] " This … could be bad." Sora said

as the beast roared. The others readied themselves , but the new Cerberus was much faster as it shot three fireballs at them. Most missed but a rather large one was heading toward a suddenly tired

Herochan. " Sire! Move!" Auzuel said as she tried to go cover him. " I can't … the pill's effects are kicking in!" Herochan yelled as he fell to the floor. The fireball was mere seconds away when a hysteric Xiolada

had a flashback.

_It was a while ago, on Herochan's world, he had just started to test out his Instant Death pills against his brother's Stray's machine gun drones , and was smashing them pretty well, until the aftereffects stared and he_

_ was suddenly on the ground as hundreds of drones closed in. Later when the king was in a hospital bed in the healing wards, a very upset Xiolada was crying at his side. " You could have died!" she sobbed " If I were _

_stronger I could have done something to help!" he placed a hand on her cheek and started to dry her tears. " It's okay Xio-Xio, you know I can't die that easily." he said, besides when the time comes I know you'll find _

_the strength to help me." they kissed and he then whispered into her ear " And could you get me out of here? If Rose puts anymore needles into me I might end up a royal undead Pincushion." She laughed and left her _

_boyfriend begging for her help, that is until the doctor came in with shots, then they were screams. _(end flashback) Xiolada gripped her keyblade's handle and moved in front of Herochan. " What are you doing?

You can't stop that thing alone." He said as his breathing started to increase. She sighed and told him " Your parts over now, you saved me now I save you. After this is over I think I own you a creme soda."

he attempted to smile but couldn't, the others tried to help but then her keyblade started to glow with violet light and she held it like a baseball bat as she said " Flower Garden!" Massive vines shot out of her

keyblade they caught the fireball and then four violet roses grew on the vines and released a sweet aroma that blew out the flames and healed the party. Herochan got up and looked at the now unlit

Cerberus and yelled " Vincent! We need to use the darkness from me and Chaos!" Vincent hesitated and said " That's impossible! After the Omega Incident I lost the power to control Chao's darkness."

Herochan rolled his eyes and replied "No you didn't! Everyone can control there own darkness!just trust in your heart and so can you!" Vincent was quiet for a bit, then nodded at Herochan who yet again

yelled " Vincent!" " I am here." Vincent replied as he reloaded his gun and started to shoot, his bullets covered in Darkness that was coming from Herochan. They destroyed one head but the other two started

to snap at Sora and Auzuel, who were fighting off. " Vincent, end it now!" Herochan cried as the bullets stopped. The man nodded and crossed his arms, and a dark barrier covered him , when he came out he

was no longer Vincent Valentine. He was more demonic looking with red wings white skin and yellow eyes: he was Chaos. In his hand was a new gun, longer then his other and it had a cross at the end with

four barrels, it was called Death penalty. Chaos started to shoot more bullets while Herochan used his sword to shoot darkness at the demon dog. They both then gathered all the darkness they could muster

and formed a black comet , then fired it off.[5] It completely destroyed Cerberus leaving no trace of it's existents . " That was cool guys! But what was that thing Xiolada used?" Sora asked. Xiolada blushed at

the mention of her skills, but Herochan put an arm around her shoulder as he said "It's the second form of a keyblade, Supreme Light, an move that uses the power of the user's light to form a special attack.

I'm surprised you can't do it." Sora looked the floor in embarrassment and said " Well no one ever showed me how to use the keyblade, it was sort of learn as I go. Could you show me and the others how to

do it." Herochan nodded and then face palmed his forehead " The others! We gotta hurry and go help them, If Hades is up there too it could get tricky." They all nodded and went to leave, except Xiolada who

was fussing over her clothes. " I look a mess Herochan, I can't help save the day in these!" she said. Herochan smiled and pointed his sword at her, causing her tattered clothes to repair and healing her

wounds. " There Xio-Xio, now your looking better then ever." She giggled and grabbed his hand to lead him towards the Colosseum , and he sighed and thought "_ I'm so glad your back Xiolada, I missed you and _

_I'll make sure that I won't lose you again... plus that creme soda sounds kind of good right now."_

**And there we go chapter... which ever this one is done. It seemed pretty good and what not, and Vincent was added into the mix quite well. Next time the end of the Colosseum and after that the first**

** non-Disney world! Also I'd like to thank those who have read this so far and the one person who has reviewed! Sometime soon I plan to start a short Fanfic based off Tron Legacy, which is a great **

**movie, It won't be updated as fast as this, but It's only a short story that I feel should be told, For now It is being called Flynn's Paradise. Also I loved the part in this chapter with Plasma and Hades talking about Heartless and Nobodies which is a logic flaw, and Hades will "die" in a very funny way.**

[1]Vincent Valentine: A loner who once was a member of a group called the Turks, until a sad series of events left him infused with the monster know as Chaos, a fierce demon of darkness. He met Herochan once and the two had an understanding of each other. He first had the internal struggle in _Final Fantasy 7_.

[2] I'm sorry about this one but I couldn't help it.

[3] Sora and Hercule's "True Heroes storm" limit

[4] Hellbent Cerberus: A more powered up form of the three headed dog, given new power's by his master he is much faster and smarter(somewhat) he also can spit fire.

[5] Herochan and Vincent's " Cerberus chaos" limit.


	12. Chapter 11: Kraken and tensions

Here's the last chapter for the coliseum, and the first heartless boss battle. Here's Phil with the disclaimer.

Phil: Thanks kid. Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or the summon used in this chapter… GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! Whoa where did that come from?

Yeah dude maybe you should go see a doctor about that.

Phil: GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!

While Sora and his team had just saved Xiolada and defeated Cerberus, Kairi and her team were having difficulties. When they had returned to the coliseum they had

found it in ruins and Phil knocked out on the ground. "What could have done this?" Mickey asked as they helped moved Phil to safety. A roar was then heard and they all

turned to see the biggest heartless any of them had seen. It was at least fifty feet tall, had armored scales and looked like the heartless version of Godzilla, but way

meaner. It was black had yellow eyes and millions of razor sharp fangs.[1] " What is that thing!" Kairi exclaimed as she covered her ears to block the monsters roars.

Haze's eyes brightened as she said "It's a kraken heartless! Those are the largest heartless in the universe!" the others looked at her like she was crazy, which might

have been true. "And your happy about this because?" Donald asked the harpy. Haze smiled and changed her hands into talons and started to rise into the air with her

wings. " Because, lord Herochan once sliced one in half in one blow, so I want to try the same." Riku was impressed at this and asked her "He's really that strong?"

Haze laughed and answered "You guys haven't even seen his full power yet." Goofy then yelled out "Look out!" The Kraken had just spotted them and proceeded to

stomp them. Donald fired spells, Goofy bashed with his shield, and the keyweilders and Haze were hacking and slashing, but nothing seemed to work. After a few

minutes the Kraken grew bored and used his claws to dig up sand, blinding them so it could lower it's head and eat Donald and Goofy. "Guys!" Riku cried, only to have

to back away from the heartless before he was munched on as well. "This is too much Riku!" Kairi said as she used Destiny's embrace to block a claw slash. "We need

Herochan to help us." Riku and Mickey exchanged a look and Haze, understanding the mood, answered "You can't rely on the king for everything, Riku didn't he give

you a summon charm that could help against big foes." Riku dug the charm out; it had an orb with a big blue head on it. He nodded and raised the charm and yelled

"Mega Mind!" "Ollo." Came the reply as a blue skinned man with a really big head wearing a black latex costume appeared. [2] He high fived Riku and said "Hit it." Three

glowing blue robots[3] then flew in and one gave Riku a pair of dark sunglasses which he put on as another of the robots hit a boom box and played the song

"Highway to hell". Riku started to slash at the Kraken's feet while Mega Mind used a strange ray gun to zap the heartless, causing it to slowly shrink until it was

transformed into an ice cube. Riku and Mega Mind then both laughed evilly as they put the cube in water which changed it back into a heartless. "Now watch this." Mega

mind said as he got out a remote and handed it to Riku then yelled "Fire the death ray!" Riku pressed the button on the remote then said " It's warming up." Mega

mind looked at him and said "WHAT? It harnesses the power of the sun, and the SUN HAS TO WARM UP?" just then a massive blast fell from the sky and hit the Kraken, which slowly began to fade away. "[4]  
>Good bye then my friend don't forget to be evil… or are you good?" Mega mind said as he returned to his world. "Well looks like that's over, but what about Donald and<p>

Goofy?" Mickey asked, only to be answered with the two suddenly being coughed out of the Kraken. "I just saw my entire life flash before my eyes… I should have

eaten more cake." Goofy said as he and the duck got up. "Well now, looks like this party's in full swing." A voice suddenly said behind them. Hades had appeared

holding the seed of light and behind him was Sora and the others. Haze noticed Xiolada and politely nodded at her saying "Good to see you again Miss Xiolada, we

missed you right Auzuel?" Auzuel hesitated, then nodded but this only enraged Xiolada. "Really? You guys didn't help me when I got kidnapped, and you told Herochan

to forget about me right?" She said. This made everyone shush up except for Hades who said " This is going to be good." As he summoned a bag of popcorn. "What?

We we're even there that night!" Auzuel said, which ticked Xiolada off more causing her to summon her keyblade and yelling " Like hell you weren't! You five were there

in the shadows the entire time! You all probably wanted me to go didn't you? So you could have MY Herochan all to yourselves!" At this Herochan stepped between the

girls and said "Hold it there Xio-Xio! That's a bit out of line isn't it? You can't blame them for something I messed ." she paused at this and suddenly hugged him tightly

and said in a serious voice " Don't ever say that Herochan! You did your best while they stayed away!" Hades seemed to be absorbed into the drama, that he failed to

noticed Riku tap the seed of light in his hand which sent a beacon of light skyward ; startling Hades who decide to run off back to the Underworld. that is until Haze

stopped him to take a picture, only for the camera to have a boxing glove that punched him into the underworld gates " OK guys let's get back to the ship… guys?

Everything ok there?" Riku asked, noticing Xiolada being held back by Herochan, who only nodded and dragged her to the ship.

Back on the Gummi ship everyone was worried. Introductions were made for Xiolada who along with Haze joined the party, but Auzuel wasn't attempting to even talk

to her. She instead went with Riku in his room for the night, as the others were having a massive party to celebrate Xiolada and Herochan being reunited. "Hey guys!"

Herochan said as Xiolada was snuggling up with him "Just wait till we land in the next world, it's crazy fun!" Kairi, who had gotten to be close friends with Xiolada, asked

"What world?" Herochan gave her a big grin as he said "It's called the Grand line! It's one of my favorite worlds!" they kept the party going for a while, but soon they

were all asleep, leaving Herochan and Xiolada alone. She was snuggling up to him and said "Thank you for saving me Herochan, but there's a favor I need." He sighed

and held his head back, exposing his neck, "Okay, but try not to drink too much Xio-Xio, I still have a few days before I have to drink and I'd rather not have to do it

earlier." She smled and slowly opened her mouth, revealing two sharp fangs, and she leaned in and bit his neck. He sighed and slowly stroked her hair as she greedily

began to suck his blood. After a while she stopped and licked a small drop of blood from her mouth . "Thanks Herochan, you really know how to make me happy!" she

gave him a hug and he smiled and returned it.

Unknown to the two vampires, not all their friends had called it a night. Kairi was hiding in the shadows and had seen everything, and it terrified her. _" I… can't believe_

_ it_!" she thought as she slowly backed away " _My new friend is another blood sucking demon_!" she rushed back to her room and quickly locked it and put a cross by her bed as she attempted to sleep.

**Sorry for the short and dull chapter, but The next one in the Grand line will be lounger, as for those who might want to now why Kairi hates vamps that will be explained next world as well. Also I just watched the movie Mega mind and HAD to add him for a Riku summon. **

[1]Kraken: the largest heartless known, only few have survived it's claws and massive strength.

[2] Mega mind: A brilliant super villain who just wants to win once, but once he did it screwed his world up. Evenly he became a hero but it's still not settling with him. He first appeared in _Mega mind_.

[3] Brain bots: Robots created by Mega mind, small floating bear traps really. They first appeared in _Mega mind._

[4] Riku and Mega mind's "Hit it!" limit.


	13. Chapter 12: We are!

And now for chapter twelve, which is my favorite anime ever! Now here's a super special guest for the disclaimer.

Monkey D. luffy: Sure thing buddy! Herochan 1313 doesn't own KH or one piece. KH is owned by Square -Enix and one piece by Echiro Oda.

Now let's party pirate style!

One Sora and the others stepped off the ship; they found themselves… on another ship? It was a great big ship that was currently sailing a large ocean. "Wow this ship

is… a lot better than ours. I mean look at it! It has a lawn on the deck!" Sora said. Herochan chuckled and walked towards a door that was up ahead, then opened it

and walked in. "Is he going to be alright? Just walking in there won't cause any problems?" they all then heard loud cheering and a large group of the strangest people

Sora had ever seen. "It's cool guys, these are my crewmates the Straw hat pirates,." Sora's eyes started to gleam and he said "Pirate crew! These guys are pirates?"

Donald and Goofy exchanged a look, and the pirates began to introduce themselves. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy, you guys look strong want to join my crew?" One

of them said. He was young had a mess of black hair , a small scar under one eye and wore a red vest and shorts.[1] he has a huge grin as he shook hands with Sora.

Sora was about to answer when Riku smacked him in the head and said " No! We're on a quest to SAVE THE WORLDS! Not play pirates." Another man stepped up and

looked at them, he had bright green hair, a look of pure murder and wore a white shirt , pants and a sash. On his hip was three swords, each much sharper then the

Keyblade.[2] " I don't know Luffy, they look a bit rash and their Swords look like giant overgrown keys. I'm Roronoa Zolo by the way." The man said as he nodded to

Riku, who nodded back at the swordsman. " Aw give them a break moss head." Another crew member said. He was blonde with his hair covered his left eye, and he

wore a suit as he sat on a deck rail smoking [3]. "If they're friends of Herochan then they must be strong. Except the duck, dog, and mouse. They must be food of

some kind. Oh yeah I'm Sanji." Donald started to pale and said "But we can talk! You can't eat something that talks!" they all laughed except another of the crew

mates, a small reindeer that was walking on two legs and wore a red hat[4]. " That doesn't mean much to Sanji, I can talk and I'm a doctor." The rest of the crew

introduced itself, the navigator was an orange hair girl in normal clothes named Nami[5]. The other girl was a black haired woman named Nico Robin[6] who Haze

started to talk to since they both shared a love of cowboy hats. A slightly weak looking guy with mossy black hair and a VERY long nose then spoke up[7]. "And I'm

the dreaded captain Usopp! Be warned I have a hundred men ready to kill at a moment's noticed!" Sora and his friends then said at the same time "You liar!" Usopp

then broke down and sobbed " Was it that obvious?" the next two Herochan had talked a lot about, one was a crazy looking man with a blue perm that wore a

Hawaiian shirt and, much to the girl's dismay, a Speedo. He had blue star tattoos and sunglasses on and a gold chain[8]. " Hey guys! I'm Franky and I've been having a

SUPER good week!" he then raised his arms in an awesome pose. The other guy kind of scared Sora , as he was a living skeleton in a gentleman's suit.[9] "Good day,

I'm Brook and thank you for not asking how I'm alive as it would break my heart, not that I HAVE a heart anymore. Little skull joke there YOHOHOHOHOHO!" he

laughed as he raised his hat in a gentlemanly manner. Kairi noticed how the entire crew, minus Herochan, groaned at the lame joke while Herochan started to laugh

loudly. Kairi then froze as Brook was right in her face an asked "Excuse me miss, May I see your panties?" At this Kairi and all the other girls, except Nami and Robin,

blushed and held Sora and the others back. "So then… if this seed thing you guys are looking is in the grand line it's most likely in the next island, Fishman island." Nami

said as the crew started to talk with the keyweilders. However, almost as soon as Nami mentioned the seed, a dozen heartless and Nobodies formed on the ship. For

heartless there were Air pirates, while a new breed of Nobodies appeared. They were slim and had similar hats that read NAVY on them, some had turned their hands

into cutlass swords, while others had guns.[10] " Stand back guys! We'll stop them!" Sora said as his party moved at, only to be stopped by Herochan who told them.

" Hold it guys, let me and my crew mates handle this."Sora hesitated but nodded as he moved aside. Luffy was the first to attack, he held his fist back which to the

keyweilder's surprise stretched as he said "Gum Gum Pistol! His fist then shot out and destroyed a few heartless. Zolo was surrounded by the Navies Nobodies, but

kept a calm look as he drew his swords, and cried "DRAGON TWISTER!" He then spun in a circle with his swords and created a twister like slash attack. Sanji was

beside him and sighed as he puffed out smoke from his cigarette and then as a air pirate closed in he gave it a rising kick and yelled "ANTI-MANNORS KICK COARSE!".

By now Sora and his friends had wiped there eyes in disbelief, questioning what they had just seen. "There 's only a few left! Now it's my turn to show fear into the

hearts of my foes!" Came the cowering voice of Usopp from behind them. He had a staff with a giant rubber band on it's top, he pulled back and cried out " DEADLY

FIRE STAR!" and a small swarm of bullets attacked what little remained of the heartless and Nobodies. With the treat gone the straw hat crew cheered… while the

keyweilders and their friends had jaws dropping. " Let's go on down to the dining room guys, we'll explain everything over some good food and grog." Herochan said as he lured his friends downstairs.

_A ship's silhouette appears, sailing in a sea as the words Grand line form on the sea. Then a barrage of fist destroyed the image. _

In a dining room under the deck of the Thousand Sunny, as Sora learned the ship was called and everyone gathered for a meal made by Sanji mostly consisting of meat

and grog. Sora and his young friends didn't try the grog, but to everyone's surprise Herochan was chowing down some meat with Luffy, and having a cola drinking

contest., " Come on Franky your cheating again! I saw you put some Cola inside your chamber to refill your cola levels! Drink it like a real man cyborg!" Herochan said

with a full mouth. Sora politely asked Robin, who seemed the sanest, the story of this world. "Well a few years ago, a man named Gol D. Roger found everything this

world had to offer and became king of the pirates. Eventually he was caught and killed, but his last words were of the vast wealth he had gotten and how it was on the

last island on the grand line. Whoever finds this treasure will be the next king of the pirates, but as of now we're getting back on track after getting separated by a

warlord of the sea, Bartholomew kuma." Riku looked up from his plate and asked "What's a warlord of the sea? And what about the powers you guys have?" Nami

answered him " A warlord of the sea is a government sponsored pirate, they are normally very powerful, and as for these freaks of nature they all ate devil fruits,

which give whoever eats them superpowers in exchange for the ability to swim." Haze looked impressed and asked who had what power. " I ate the Gum-Gum fruit,

so I can stretch like rubber." Luffy attempted to say thought a full mouth. " I can use Santoryu , or three sword style, and I aim to be the world's greatest

swordsman." Zolo said as he and Mickey started to have a drink of grog. Sanji, who was serving dessert, had hearts for eyes and he gave the entire girl's there

dessert. " And this Idiot can kick really hard, not that that's much to say." Nami said as Sanji ran back in to the kitchen. Kairi looked at chopper, who she started to like

since he looked so cute, and asked him what powers he had. "I'm a reindeer who ate the Human-Human fruit, so I can change into different forms." He told her, and

changed into a normal reindeer to demonstrate, only to get hugged by Kairi, Auzuel, and Xiolada much to the doctor's embarrassment. The rest of the gang was just

as strange, Franky was a Cyborg that ran on cola, Brook was a dead man come back alive, Robin could grow multiple limbs from her body, and Usopp… well he was

Usopp . " Fish man island is under the water by the red line, as soon as we get close I just

Pull this lever and we go under the sea!" Nami told them, causing them all to go back to the deck and watch as Nami pulled a lever and a huge bubble covered the

Thousand sunny as it sank below the water.

Elsewhere , on the underwater paradise Fishman island and group of pirates had gathered in a pub, talking of a plan to capture Straw hat Luffy. Their leader was a

middle aged man with scruffy hair and classic pirate clothes, his large hairy belly exposed along with his wicked grin. [11] at the moment he wash chugging a glass of

grog while he and his crew of strange looking pirates talked to a girl. " So then, Miss Belladora was it? You saying that this key-kid and a vampire king are helping Straw

hat? And if I use these heartless things I can destroy them and claim Straw hat's bounty?" the big belled man laughed as the girl gave him a blank stare. She looked

anything but plain however, she had sea blue hair and had a red star tattoo on her right eye, she wore an orange top and a fiery red skirt.[12] " Yes Blackbeard, since

you are a man of Darkness by boss thinks you are the man for the job. All you must do is stop the keyweilders and their friends from reaching the seed…. Which you

have right?" Belladora said in a monotone voice. The man called Blackbeard laughed again and reached into his overcoat to pull out the seed. " I don't know how these

seeds are important but as long as straw hat doesn't get any closer to the One piece before I do I'm fine!" He drained the rest of his beer then laughed pout load into the sky.

Sora had never seen anything like this before, even when he went to Atlantica. The Sunny had floated down in the bubble towards an island with a city in it, And

everyone was looking with wonder. Sora did notice that Kairi was looking a bit scared and worried, so he put a hand on her shoulder and asked " What's wrong Kairi?

Isn't this all magical and romantic?" she smiled slightly but then looked at Xiolada and Herochan who were talking with Franky and Usopp about something. Xiolada

turned and waved but Kairi yelped and hid behind Sora. Xiolada looked at her but was stopped when the ship entered the island. As ever one else departed to roam the

city Sora held Kairi back and asked " What was all that about? You and Xiolada were getting alone pretty well last night and now your avoiding her like the pledge." Kairi

blushed and muttered " That was before….before-" she was cut off by someone behind them who said " Before you saw her drink last night, right?" Both of the teens

jumped and saw Herochan standing there looking at Kairi " I know you saw Kairi, are you scared that she'll bite you or upset that I didn't tell you she was a vampire?"

the young king asked as he walked closer to the two. Kairi frowned but looked him in the eye and said " I can't explain why but ever since I was little I've had… flashes

of someone with fangs and blood red eyes attacking me. So it seems normal that I ended up being scared of vampires."Herochan nodded " It's quite possible you were

attacked in your youth and were forced to forget, but Xiolada and the rest of us won't hurt you now let's go find the seed before anything happens." He said as he jumped off the ship followed by his friends.

And done! Bit lounger then last chapter and I think it went well, next time more fighting!

[1]Monkey D. Luffy: A pirate and captain of the straw hat crew, ever since he was a kid he's dreamed of being king of the pirates. He ate the Gum-Gum fruit which gives him the power to stretch , and he first appeared in _One piece._

[2] Roronoa Zolo: A former bounty hunter who joined Luffy's crew with the hopes and becoming the world's greatest swordsman. Thought he may seem scary he's a nice guy when you get to know him. He first appeared in _one piece._

[3] Sanji: The cook of the Thousand Sunny, and ladies man of sorts. He and Zolo offend fight but Sanji normally doesn't bother with it. His kicks are super powerful and he dreams of finding the all blue a sea full of rare fish. He first appeared in _One piece_

[4]Tony Tony Chopper: Or just Chopper, the doctor of the straw hat crew and a man-reindeer. With his devil fruit powers he can change into other forms, plus with his rumble ball medicine he can change more. He's a bit shy and Insults people when they praise him but he's a kid at heart and often falls under Usopp's lies. He first began doctoring in _One piece._

[5] Nami: The levelheaded navigator of the Sunny, while she isn't the strongest of the straw hat's she's brilliant in terms of navigation . At first she tricked Luffy by joining up to steal the treasures but after a battle with the fishman Arlong she re-joined. She first appeared in_ One piece._

[6] Nico Robin: A demon child since she was eight, Robin is one of the few people in the Grand line that can read ancient stone tablets know as Polyglymps which hold lost knowledge. However this mostly consisted of powerful weapons so anyone who could read them was killed by the navy. Robin has the powers of the flower-flower fruit which lets her grow her limbs on any surface. She first appeared in _One piece._

[7]Usopp: A liar and braggart plus a coward, Usopp's only real skills are as a sharpshooter and inventor of sorts. While he normally runs at the sight of a battle he's more than ready to fight with lots of tricks up his sleeve. He first became "the dread captain Usopp in _One piece_.

[8] Franky: The man who build the Thousand Sunny a bit of a crazy guy but fun to hang with. He's a Cyborg who runs on cola and has lots of crazy attacks, and even crazier ideas. He and Herochan often have infamous cola drinking contests that put most men to shame. He first started to be SUPER in _One piece_.

[9]Brook: A living skeleton who is quite the music man err skeleton . His devil fruit powers brought him back from the dead, and while nothing in his body works anymore he can still cry and have massive nosebleeds. He often says bad skull jokes and if there's a girl around for some reason he'll ask to see her underwear. He first appeared in _One piece_.

[10] Navies: Nobodies that resemble Navy grunts, some have sword while others guns. However just like the real Navy they're pushovers.

[11] Marshall D. Trench AKA Blackbeard: A evil man who is one of the few who believes in the One piece. However he has caused lots of damage to both Luffy and the Navy, and he somehow has two devil fruit powers one of the Dark-Dark fruit which can negate other DF users, and the powers of a fallen hero Whitebeard the Tremor-Tremor fruit , which cause earthquakes. He first appeared in _One piece._

[12] Belladora: Another member of Darkness, little is known about her except that she dresses quite flashily yet acts dull and boring.


	14. Chapter 13:Let's split up gang!

**after some minor problems the next chapter is here! anyone willing to do the disclaimer?**

"Cricket noises"

Herochan:If i could kill you without causing a time paradox I would, but fine. Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or One piece, just the plot and OC's.

**Yet again sorry for slacking off! Please enjoy the new chapter!**

After the crew and offworlders landed in Fishman Island, they all split into three teams. " Remember guys." Herochan had told them before they left. " When you find the seed get it to Sora and Kairi right away

okay?" They all nodded , except for Donald who asked him why. Herochan looked at him before calmly walking over to him and knocking him into the air. Every one else gave him an upset look and the vampire

king said " What? He's a duck right? So he should be ableto fly right?" Franky laughed and pointed to the sky and cried out " Strong Right!" His right hand then shot up to catch the duck, but instead punched

the duck straight into Xiolada. She got up and dusted herself off before she sweetly told Donald "Donald if you could please GET OFF ME!" she then kicked him off the Sunny into the water, and as he almosted

drowned the gang gave her a look. " What? He's a duck so he should be able to swim right?" They all sighed and Luffy grabbed a struggling Donald from the water, while Herochan gave Xiolada a massive hug

and told her " Did i ever tell you how much i love the way you think Xio-Xio?" she started to blush and giggle as she replied " Maybe a few hundred times Hero-Hero!" as the undead couple began to snuggle

the others slowly backed off and formed the three groups.

"Herochan, did you notice that Kairi hasn't tried to talk to me since last night?" Xiolada asked him as their group ; which consisted of Herochan,Xiolada,Brook,Sora, and Franky; headed towards the first of four

bubbles that covered Fishman Island. Herochan paused for a bit and started to sweat a bit before managing to say " N-No Xio-Xio! I have no idea what your-" but that was all he got out before she put a finger

on his lips and gave him a look that made The Herochan start to sweat in terror and she told him in a growl of a voice " Herochan. I know you noticed it and I know you know better to say other wise." He

started to freak out but gathered all his courage and said " Yeah... she saw you biting me last night and it would seem as if she's scared of Vamps." At this Xiolada started to act flustered and slowly opened

her mouth to touch her fangs before exclaiming " WHAT?she saw me drink your blood! What if she leaves me all alone like when we met-" It was Herochan's turn to shush as he placed a kiss on his girlfriend's

lips, which shocked her for a moment then she slowly melted into his arms and embraced him. Sora noticed this and politely cleared his throat and said " Hello? we kind of have a universe to save over here

guys!" Both of the vampires gave him a look of murder, but Xiolada whispered something into her boyfriends ear before walking over with a sweet smile on her face. Sora didn't like this for a second and tried to

run, that is until she ran past him and grabbed a startled Brook and used him like a hammer to knock Sora into a building." Sorry ! Are you okay?" Xiolada said as she calmed down. The Straw hat she used as a

weapon seconds before got up and laughed " I'm fine!I only got a few cuts on my skin, wait a minute i don't have any skin! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Franky went over to help Sora and after helping him up

noticed someone on the roofs and asked " Uh guys did you noticed that weird looking girl who was following us on the roof over there?" they all looked up and saw the strange girl who had been talking to

Blackbeard last chapter [1]. " Hello. I am Belladora and I have been sent to kill the one named Herochan, are you ready to die again vampire king?" The heartless girl asked in a dull voice. Herochan drew his

sword and the others drew theirs, except Franky who asked the heartless " Is there a reason you sound like that miss?" If the question upset her in any way it didn't show and she replied in the same dull

voice " Unless I use my unique powers that allow me to copy the forms and memories of those i touch I must sound like this. " After she said this Franky started to sob uncontrollably and blubbered " That's SO

not super!" The others face palmed and the heartless girl jumped down and summoned a huge black broadsword and pointed it at them and touched the red star tattoo on her eye. She doubled back in pain

for a moment then said in a new voice " Come forth Hammerhead! Destroy this world right now!" A heartless appeared and it faced them with a roar, it looked like a hammerhead shark made of darkness and

with a lot more teeth[2]. It roared again and headed towards another bubble deeper in the Island. For a moment Sora and the two Straw hat pirates meant to chase it, but Herochan and Xiolada stood rooted

to ground in terror. " Guys! come on we have to stop that thing!" Herochan looked at him and said " Go. We have to deal with Belladora now, you can handle it." Sora hesitated and said " Okay , but don't take

any risk Herochan!Count on seeing us later!" The vampire king smiled and nodded and after Sora and the others left he turned to Belladora and asked " You just used Luna's voice so does that mean you are

the one who pretended to be her in my dream the other night?" Xiolada growled at this, even more so when the heartless smiled and nodded. " Yep, that was me! And did anyone ever tell you your a good

kisser?" she said said this while licking her lips and giving him a playful wink that enraged Xiolada so much that she roared and rushed at her with fist flying, only to be pushed back. " Xiolada! Don't let the

anger consume you again!I might not be able to control-" She interrupted him by grabbing him like a child would a toy and yelling at Belladora " HE'S MINE BITCH! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KISS HIM!" and to

go a bit overboard she then Herochan a sloppy kiss and then summoned her keyblade to attack the heartless. " Xio-Xio...that was a bit much wouldn't you-" She turned to him and bared her fangs at him and

he shut up and got ready to fight.

Meanwhile with Kairi's group they also were facing problems... just not as deadly a problem. The group consisted of Kairi,Auzuel, Nami,Robin,and Chopper and they had been looking for the seed in a tourist

parts of the island when Kairi saw something amazing. It looked like a huge bubble with a bike seat and pedals inside it, and lot's of the locals seemed to be riding them. " Those are bubble bikes." Chopper

explained with a look of glee, seeing as he had ridden one before " There're special bikes that ride in the air! But they only work on this island and the one we just passed..." Kairi seemed crestfallen at the

reindeer's words but Auzuel gave her a smile and told her that Herochan would be able to fix it ... at a price. the problem soon arose after they had purchased some bubble bikes, both Kairi and Auzuel wanted

Chopper to ride with them since both girls had started to think of him as a pet. And seeing as Chopper had no say in this , the problem soon turned into a fight with both girls pulling each others hair and

hurling insults. The moment was shattered however when Robin saw Zolo running towards them being chased by a dozen or so knight heartless. " Zolo, duck!" Kairi cried as she summoned her keyblade and

used a blizzard spell to destroy one of the heartless. Zolo nodded his thanks and drew his three swords as he started to clash with the heartless's swords. The others soon started to help out, except for Nami

who stayed back and encouraged the others to do their best. Chopper had changed into his strong point form and started to punch the heartless and soon he had taken out half of them. Auzuel and Kairi were

back to back and batting heartless after heartless away, while Robin used her flower-flower powers to grab a few heartless and snap their necks, and as for Zolo he was now alone as he had destroyed all the

heartless that were attacking him. Soon enough more heartless showed up and Kairi knew they were in trouble, so she paused to think and remembered something Sora had told her and Riku they could do

now after King Mickey tampered with their clothes. She put a hand towards Chopper and said " Chopper now!" The reindeer doctor nodded then he turned into a small red orb and it floated into Kairi's hand

followed by a bright light that transformed Kairi. When the light died down she was now in a red version of her outfit and wore Chopper's trademark hat on her head in a goofy fashion, and instead of her

keyblade she had two big boxing gloves on with the same small "x" on them that was on Chopper's hat.[3]. She faced the heartless with a crazed look and yelled out " Come on! I'm a keyweilder and I'm

tough!" The heartless rushed her but were blocked by Kairi's gloves then they were punched at mach speed by the female keyweilder who then gathered red energy into a fist and cried "Flare Hoof!" her entire

fist then lighted on fire in a hoof shape, she then lifted her other fist and yelled out " Blizz Hoof!" now the other fist was a frozen hoof like form. The heartless panicked and started to run but Kairi combined

both attacks and ran at them crying " Holy Rosary!" [4] her fist then changed bright yellow and made a heartless erasing cross appear. Once all the heartless were gone Kairi raised her fist in the air and yelled

out " YEAH!" The drive form then reverted and a very tired looking Chopper reappeared. Nami took this moment to slap Zolo upside the head and yell " What the hell were you doing?" Zolo got upset and

looked ready to slice Nami in two if not for Auzuel getting in between and saying " Mr. Zolo I think she means why the heartless were after you, we're you with Riku's team after we left the Thousand Sunny?"

Zolo thought for a moment and replied " Oh yeah, I gave them the slip because they were annoying the hell out of me, mostly Ussop and that talking duck." The others sighed then a strange beeping was

heard and Auzuel touched her ear causing a strange device to form there. It looked like a headphone piece cut in half with a small screen covering Auzuel's eye. She fiddled with it for a moment then a larger

screen projected in front of her showing a battle scared Herochan. " Sire? What happened to you?" Auzuel cried in horror. Herochan grimaced at this but spoke to them fast " I don't have much time Auzuel, a

Darkness member followed us and Xio-Xio and I are fighting her. But a strong heartless is heading for the center of the Island in bubble three and Sora,Franky, and Brook went after it!" Kairi gasped and said "

So, you want us to go help him then?" Herochan shook his head, and in the background lots of swearing could be heard, along with body parts being hacked off. " No, I need you to find Riku's group first I think

they found the seed and we need both Kairi and Sora there! I gotta go but Auzuel you know what to do." She nodded and the connection faded, the others nodded and they all headed towards bubble three.

Riku was wishing he had gone with Auzuel right now, as his team was driving him crazy. Apart from him there was Mickey,Donald,Goofy,Haze,Sanji,and Usopp; who Riku soon found out was pretty damn

annoying. " Come on Donald! I did beat up a human mole once! And with a 500 ton hammer too!" Usopp was saying to Donald, both of them had started to talk of their adventures but Donald had a hard time

believing Usopp's stories. " Sure you did, from the looks of it I bet it was a fake hammer right?" Donald said to the sharpshooter, who then lowered his head in shame in the truth of the duck's words. " Will y'all

just shut up! The seeds somewhere around here and we don't need that bickering!" From up above Haze had yelled this at the two, soaring above them with her wings. "Say Haze there's something I've been

meaning to ask ya." Goofy said as he looked up at her. " What exactly are you?" Haze giggled at this and swooped down to snatch the knight's hat as she answered " I'm a harpy! I represented my people

back in Herochan's world during a crisis and since then I've been one of his protectors, and unlike the others I'm not crazy." She then handed Goofy his hat back and they all heard Sanji say " Uh guys? I think

something came by here and wrecked the place." It would seem true as the entire area was destroyed save an entree way into bubble three. " Riku! over here!" They all turned at the sound of Kairi's group

heading towards them in their bubble bikes, but Riku could sense something was up. When Kairi caught up with them he allowed her to talk. Once she told them what they had heard from Herochan they all

agreed to head off to help Sora out and hope that Herochan and Xiolada wouldn't die and would meet them later.

**Done. Sorry for how long this took and it may not be as pretty now but It's all the same story. Next time Boss battle times three!**

[1]And how would they know that? Forth wall's gone!

[2] Hammerhead: A savage heartless that can destroy a world with little effort, only one can exist at a time thought.

[3]Kairi's Reindeer boxer drive form.

[4]Drive limit " Holy Rosary"


	15. Chapter 14: Nobodies and treasures

**And now the epic finale of the Grand line! For those who are wondering about the other Fic i was planing on for Tron it is sadly canceled due to lack of time and what not. However i will do a One-shot on Herochan's bodyguards once they're **

**all introduced. Here's the next one for the disclaimer. **

Shale: Thank you, Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or one piece. He just owns the plot and OC's like me and my king Herochan! IT'S SO FAB!

**Your going to be quite the handful aren't you?**

Shale: Maybee! You created me so you should know how FAB I am!

**Just wait till next chapter when we meet you with a face full of deadly ice cream.**

Shale: What was that?

Deep voice:EPIC FORESHADOWING!

To be honest at this point Sora was going a bit crazy at what had happened so far. While he didn't doubt Herochan's skills he was more worried about two things, one was if he could handle this heartless with just a dead guy and a robot,

and two something he heard Herochan say before they left. "_What did he mean letting It consume Xiolada? Has Darkness consumed her before like with Riku_." He thought as he and the two pirates entered bubble three... only to smack right

into Luffy. " Luffy! where have you been!" Sora asked the rubber man. Luffy seemed tired and out of breath but he answered " I found that seed thing! I got lost and was following the smell of meat when I saw Blackbeard with it in the center

of town!" Sora processed this then asked " Who's Blackbeard?" The very question made Luffy angry but he still answered " He's the man who tried to kill me and played a part in the death of my brother Ace and his captain Whitebeard."

Sora was shocked, he had heard some sad tales in his quests but this was more worse. A massive roar brought him back to earth and all of them noticed the hammerhead heartless headed toward a fountain in the Islands center, and in the

hands of a octopus Fishman stature in the fountain was the seed of light! " Come on guys we ave to stop it!" Sora said . the other three nodded and they were going to rush it when Luffy jumped the gun and stretch both of his fist behind him

and yelled " Gum-Gum Bazooka!" His fist shot out and nailed the heartless dead on. But the blow didn't seem to do much as the heartless grabbed a nearby tree and smacked Sora away, right into the arms of Haze. She seemed just as

surprised as he did but offered him a smile and said " Don't worry that little head of yours Sora! Back up has arrived!" she gently set him down and he noticed that everyone else, minus Herochan and Xiolada, was there to help out. He saw

Kairi and quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug. They shared a moment until the Hammerhead's roar brought them back, and Sora had an idea. " Guys! this thing is stronger then any of us, but if we keep nailing it with all our attacks it

might work!" They all nodded and Sora, Franky, and Robin stepped up first. Robin Used her DF powers to grab it's legs and bring it to it's knees while Sora and Franky started to pelt it with attacks. Usopp and Riku stepped in and shot at it

from afar with magic and Usopp's tricks. It roared and attempted to chew Franky like a toy, but a quick and nimble Sanji was there in a flash and yelled out " Anti-manors kick course!" while sending a straight kick to the Hammerhead. The

heartless had enough and with one roar it pushed everyone except for Sora and Franky . The two were tired at this point but exchanged a smirk and a nod. " Franky!" Sora cried out as the two teamed up " You need some SUPER help?"

Franky replied. The two faced the hammerhead and Sora grabbed onto the cyborgs right arm while Franky yelled out " Strong right!" His fist shot out with a dizzy Sora in tow. While hanging on Sora spun the arm until it was changed into a

buzz saw of sorts and it easily knocked the heartless back. Sora came back with the fist and pointed the Kingdom key at the heartless and started to shoot spells at it while Franky shook his left arm and said " Weapons left!" the arm

changed into a gun of sorts and for a while the two warriors kept on shooting until Franky said " Follow my lead!" Sora nodded and copied the SUPER cool pose that Franky had started to make. The hammerhead must have found it just

as awe inspiring and tried to copy it as well, but Franky smirked and said " Franky centaur!" his legs then split into what looked into makeshift horse legs which he used to flip the heartless into the air while Sora jumped after it and

finished it with a mighty slash[1]. " That was SUPER!" Both of them said at the same time. The others managed to catch up on them and suddenly Mickey was on Goofy's shield which the knight threw behind Sora at what remained of the

hammerhead. " Are you okay your majesty?" Riku asked Mickey who gave a dizzy nod. Auzuel suddenly grabbed Sora and Kairi while Haze grabbed the seed and headed towards them. " What are you guys doing?" Kairi asked as

Auzuel put them together. Haze smiled and held the seed above them as Auzuel said " Sire told us that you have to kiss with the seed above your head so do it!" Both teens started to blush but did as they were told, Sora nervelessly leaned

in but Kairi got a look in her eyes and pulled her into her arms for a kiss. After a few tender moments Haze smiled, then smacked the seed on their heads. " OW!" both teens cried as the seed expelled a bright light and once it faded

there was a massive shock. Two more teens were standing beside Sora and Kairi, one was similar to Sora but with sandy blonde hair and a white jacket with tan pants. "Roxas?" Sora cried at the boy. His Nobody smiled and offered a

hand " Yo Sora! Long time no see!" Kairi was staring at the other teen who was a girl with pale blonde hair and a white dress, and a small sketchpad in her hands. " Namine? How are you guys here?" Kairi exclaimed. Namine smiled

softly and said " Herochan didn't tell you? He knew the seeds could bring us back to help out!" Sora sighed and then exclaimed "Herochan and Xiolada! They're still fighting the Darkness member! We better hurry up and help out!"

They all then headed towards Herochan's area when someone blocked their way:Blackbeard! " Nice job! You outsiders are pretty strong after all! Too bad I have to destroy you now!" Blackbeard laughed as he drew a pistol in one hand a

had yellow energy in the other. " _What else could possibly happened_?" Sora thought as Blackbeard advanced towards them.

"Note to self. NEVER get Xio-Xio pissed off again." That was one thing Herochan could never forget if he survive this fight. Once Xiolada had gotten upset all he had to do was sit back and watch her beat poor Belladora to death. His

girlfriend had changed dramatically now, her claws and fangs extend and her keyblade slashing at everything in sight. Belladora was keeping up pretty good, but even she couldn't dodge the savage rage of Xiolada forever. " Is that all you

can do?" Xiolada teased as she stabbed Belladora in her stomach. The heartless doubled over in pain then she looked up and swore. " Fine! I was told to hold back if i could, but if you want the thunder you got it!"The star tattoo glowed

again and in mere seconds she transformed into a spitting image of Luna. Herochan froze and before he knew it he was on his knees, much to Xiolada's surprise. " Herochan! Get up please! It's not like last time you faced her, that's not

even Luna!" Xiolada said in a panic. Belladora gave them a puzzled look then seemed to notice Xiolada and said " You... Aren't you our number three commander Xiolada?" Both Herochan and Xiolada froze and Xiolada started to sweat

nervously. Belladora noticed this and laughed as she walked towards them " So it is you commander! I had heard that you betrayed us for the idiot king but falling for him? Your mission was to spy on him and instead you join up with heartless slayers. Oh but i bet he didn't even know that right Herochan?" The heartless said. Herochan forgot about the fact that Belladora was in Luna's form and snapped " I know what Xiolada was sent to do! I know that she's a

heartless who was sent to spy on me! But... we fell in love and she told me everything! I love her enough to see past that." Xiolada started to tear up and hugged Herochan right there and then, and Belladora yawned in boredom while

drawing her sword and attempting to cut Xiolada in half as she screamed " Time to accept your punishment commander!" Xiolada screamed in horror and shut her eyes when she felt Herochan move and heard the clash of steal. When she

opened her eyes she saw Herochan defending her, his seahorse necklace started to glow and he pointed the sword and said " Rejection of fate!" His sword started to glow red and slowly lifted from Herochan's hands and started to attack

the heartless on it own. Belladora swore and then opened a corridor of darkness and told them " You may have won for now, but I'll be back! Plus there's the other two commanders will have something to say as well!" She left and Xiolada

slowly changed back to normal. She started to cry and Herochan embraced her to calm her down, she stopped but asked him " Do we have to tell the others about this Hero-Hero? What if they stop to trust me and even try to hurt me?"

He embraced her tightly and said " Don't worry Xio-Xio, They won't hurt you when I'm around. We do have to tell them but I bet that Sora isn't the kind to judge people, even if you a heartless." She looked up and slowly leaned in for a kiss when she remembered the day they had met.

(flashback) Herochan had been brooding foe a while now, It was a few weeks after Luna had given in to darkness and he was still struggling with it. All he ever did nowadays was stay in their room or go into aquarium that she loved to go

to. He had been ignoring the advice of his brothers,sisters,even the pleas from his children[2]. He would have been in this funk for a few hundred years if she hadn't came that day and woke him up. At the plea of one of his sisters

Herochan went outside for some fresh air and sat on a grassy field in the garden outside his headquarters moon gazing. However not but a few seconds later he heard screaming coming from above and

something big landed on him with athud. "OW! Why'd no one tell me getting out of a Gummi ship meant crash landing on... Oh! Sorry sir!" A young girl had landed on Herochan, she wore a robe similar to an

Organization 13 one, except it was bright violet and hood stood up and helped her get up, as soon as she saw who she had nearly crushed she began to blush and fiddle with a violet rose in her

hair. " I am so sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you sir!" she saidrather fast, causing Herochan to laugh for the first time in weeks. " No problem there! But are you okay miss...?" she blushed at his question but

nodded and said " Yes I'm fine, and my name's Xiolada. I came hear to find the Herochan of legend and warn him of a coming danger!" Herochan smiled and pointed at himself as he said " Well look no further

because that would be me. But I can tell that your lying you know, and I take it that your boss Plasma sent you to spy on me right?" The smiled faded from her face and she summoned a keyblade and readied

herself for battle. " How did you... wait you have every kind of mind reading powers don't you? Goddammit knew i forgot something." she swore as she raised her Herochan didn't draw his

sword of anything he just sat down in the grass and looked at the full moon while she stood there. " You can put that away I'm not going to fight you, I have too much on my mind to bother with it and ican

sense that you don't want to fight either." she frowned but withdrew her weapon and sat next to him with a sigh " Your right about that, I only agreed to follow Plasma because any heartless that doesn't is

killed, and after what happen to my heart that would have seemed a good idea, not that you care." To her surprise Herochan chuckled before saying " When you were a somebody you fell in love deeply but

your beloved was killed by Plasma and she turned you into a heartless." She blushed harder and snapped back " Maybe! But if you know all that mister mind reader then you should know-" He interrupted her

by answering " That you never planed on joining her cause and once you found me you'd ask for help in killing her by telling me she's my former queen's heartless?" She fumed and stood up and told him " Fine

that's all true! She killed the only man i might ever love and I want revenge! So will you help me of what?"Herochan laughed again and slowly got up before calmly saying " Sure thing Xiolada! I can tell your

intetions are good and I hate it when love is destroyed! Come on in and I can get you set up for some training!" He then lead a suddenly shy Xiolada back inside... while five people hidden in the shadows

watched in silence. " What now? She's obviously a heartless and we can't let the king get to her! I'd rather stab myself again then let that happen!" one of the figures saidwith the outline of a spear in her

hands. Another one laughed and said in a southern like accent " Y'all know that we can trust his majesty right? I'm mean what's the worse that can happen?" A third figure stepped up and some how removed

a hand as a strong yet feminine voice said " He could lose his heart again you cowboy obsessed bird! Besides he's been in a funk for weeks and this won't help him one bit." A light giggle was heard from one of

the remaining two people hidden in the shadows and a soft swish was heard as well. " Well she seemed to make him laugh and isn't that a FAB sign?" The final person hidden sighed and smacked the one

who had just talked with a trident of sorts and said " No it isn't! Get your mind out of fashion land for one second and think about the dangers here! She could be lying about all that romance and stuff to trick

us!" They all agreed on this and slowly followed Herochan and Xiolada after all that Xiolada started to develop feelings for Herochan despite the fact that everyone else was watching her every

step, In due time Herochan also found out he had feelings for her and they started to date. Then came the day Stalura kidnapped Xiolada and well you know the rest. At the moment Herochan was carrying a

very bloody Xiolada towards bubble three where he knew Sora and the others must be right now, but if the hammerhead was gone what was the feeling of darkness that was in the center of the island?" It

has to be Blackbeard he's the only other source of darkness this strong, I doubt Sora could stand up to him, hell me and Luffy barely could defeat him last time!" As the two finally reached bubble three Xiolada

dug something out of her pocket and gave it to Herochan. " Here I think this is something that could help out." It was a summon charm with a fire and two faces with tragic looks, one happy the other sad.

Herochan smirked and looked at her " I don't recall grabbing this one when I left for the castle, Xio-Xio did you steal this one?" She giggled softly while wiping blood from her mouth and he took that as a yes.

Once they found the others it looked as if Blackbeard was winning. " Oh the vampire king is here! Zehahahahaha! Guess you wanted to join the carnage as well!" Blackbeard said as he cocked his pistol and

fired at Herochan, who simply looked at it and caused it to disappear. Blackbeard was shocked , but Herochan ignored him for a second and went over to the others who were in bad shape. He turned to Luffy

and smiled telling the others " You guys go back to the Sunny and let me and Luffy handle this guy!" They all tried to argue but one look from a rage fueled Herochan and Luffy told them otherwise. Luffy looked

at Blackbeard and said " This time I'm gonna beat you! It's cause of you that Ace is dead!" Blackbeard laughed and gathered darkness into a hand and cried " Black vortex !" A small black hole then formed and

drew the two towards him, but Herochan quickly tossed his sword inside the vortex and it stabbed Blackbeard's huge gut. Blackbeard cried out in pain, and a now free Luffy attacked him with his Gum-Gum

Gatling attack. Blackbeard fell but used the Tremor-Tremor powers he stole from Whitebeard to cause an earthquake that shook up Herochan and Luffy. " Okay Blackbeard try this on for size!" Herochan said as

he pulled out the summon charm Xiolada had given him " Ace!" " You need some fire power?" Came the cheery reply as a young man appeared. He had a mess of black hair under an orange hat that had the

tragic faces on it, he wore no shirt and had shorts , on his back was the mark of the pirate Whitebeard[3] Both Luffy and Blackbeard hadn't been expecting this and it caused Blackbeard to lower his guard and

yell out " Fire fist? But you're dead!" Ace smiled and Herochan stepped up next to him to start the limit , Ace put up a finger and shouted "Fire gun!" and small flame bullets shot out at Blackbeard. Herochan

followed up by slashing at Blackbeard's exposed belly , making lots of cuts and blood in the process. Ace then held up a hand and gathered all the fire he could into a huge ball, while Herochan boasted it with

light magic before Ace hurled it at Blackbeard.[4] As Blackbeard lay in the street covered in burns and cuts , Ace bade farewell and said to a teary eyed Luffy " Bye Luffy, be strong okay?" Luffy nodded as tears

started to leak and the two brothers hugged one last time before Ace faded away. Herochan then gave Luffy a high five and they started to leave when they remembered Blackbeard, both of them got a silly

grin on their faces and activated Gear 2 and 3 powers that boasted the Gum-Gum moves and cried out " Gum-Gum Giant pistol!" " Gomu-Gomu Jet bazooka!" and sent Blackbeard flying sky on the

Sunny everyone got a quick checkup from Chopper before Sora and the others had to go back to the Gummi ship, they all said a sad farewell and then noticed that the Gummi ship was much bigger now. " Sora

who upgraded the Gummi ship?" Riku asked as they started to explore the new rooms on the ship. Herochan answered that one with a smile " Franky and Usopp did, when we landed I asked them to fix up

while we were busy and add some new things. Now there's a dinning room,training room,Library, Media room, and a garden for Xio-Xio." Everyone thought that was amazing except a sad looking Xiolada who

spoke up and told everyone what had happened with Belladora. They all took the news of her being a heartless roughly but after Herochan stood up for her they all agreed that what was done is done and

welcomed her and Roxas and Namine who were happy to join up. "Oh yeah guys! There's someone else you have to meet!" Everyone looked confused but followed Herochan to the cockpit where a new

navigation system was in place. Herochan fiddled with it before an avatar of sorts formed in a hologram form. Sora bugged out at the sight of it because the avatar looked like the younger version of him from

his his first quest. Mickey,Donald,and Goofy seemed to recognize him and said " Data Sora?" Data Sora nodded and turned towards the real Sora " So, you're the real me? Not to bad looking there Sora!" Data

Sora said with a grin on his face. Sora and the others were freaking out so Mickey explained that Data Sora was a data version of Sora that had helped solve the mystery of Jimminy's journal. Sora still found it

a bit weird but nodded in understanding, while Herochan asked Data Sora to navigate the ship towards the nearest world. The ship then moved faster and the gang went to relax for a bit until they landed.

However before they all left Roxas tripped and landed on the navigation system causing it to glow red and send the ship crashing towards another world. Herochan noticed what world it was and then swore

as lord as he could " Damn you Roxas!" The ship then entered the world and they all passed out for a while while the ship crash landed.

**Cliffhanger! So ends the Grand line and up next an original world! I just had to add Data-Sora somehow since he kinda got forgotten at the end of Re:Coded, still a nice chapter I think. Also for the **

**Blackbeard getting sent skyward Luffy uses gear third and Herochan gear two.**

[1]Sora and Franky's "Cola fueled Super smack down " limit.

[2]Herochan's children? wait till that gets explained!

[3]Portgaz D. Ace: The older brother of Luffy and the son of the pirate king Gol. D Roger, he was killed by the Navy after being captured by Blackbeard. He had the power of the Flame-Flame fruit and can use fire in a lot's of ways. He first appeared in _One piece_.

[4]Herochan and ace's " fire fist returns" limit.


	16. Chapter 15: Sweet and evil

Chapter fifteen here! the first of three original worlds and it's a deadly one at that, so here's Roxas with the disclaimer.

Roxas:Okay, Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else he uses just OC's and plot, plus this world. Am I forgiven now man?

No! you single handily doomed us all !

Roxas: But it wasn't my fault!

Silence fool! Or I'll write you out of the story!

Once Sora and the others woke up they found Herochan pacing back and forth by the ship's exit all worried. " Where are we Herochan?" Kairi asked him. He seemed worried and answered " We're at a world

that is really dangerous and deadly, a group of mischief making witches live here." Kairi paused and grabbed the summon charm with a witch hat on it and asked " You mean the same ones you warned me not

to summon?" He nodded and Auzuel walked up and whispered something into his ear. "Okay everyone we have to head up to that castle now while Data Sora repairs the ship. Be careful if we meet any of the

girls inside and let me do the talking, and for the love of the goddess don't eat ordrink anything!" Herochan told them. they all nodded but Riku asked about the food thing, so Herochan answered " It's simple,

these girls are sneaky witches and charm any sweets inside to have magic side effects. If you eat anything whoknows what might happen to you, plus the girls can get creepy and make you do anything. And it

seems that one of my 'bodyguards' got trapped inside so we have to go save her." They all got a bit nervous but agreed and exited the ship,once outside they found a fueled of flowers with a huge pink castle

up ahead. Herochan lead the way but Sora could see Herochan shivering with fright as they closer to the castle.

_A shadow of a castle appears and clouds drift by to make the words Sweet Castle form. A broomstick then sweeps it all away and giggling is heard. _

At the castle Herochan knocked on the doorway and crossed his fingers, when no one answered he breathed out the air he was holding in and opened the door and signaled for the others to hurry inside. One

inside the castle Sora almost lost it when all he could smell was chocolate and other sweet things. After walking quickly down a hallway they found a yellow door with a parasol embedded on it. Xiolada

panicked and asked Herochan if they should try a different way but he shook his head and said " If she's in there the worse that can happen is we get forced to play a game that's it. Sora, do me a favor and

hit Roxas for me." Sora looked confused but smacked Roxas anyway, his Nobody rubbed his head and said " Herochan! What was that for?" Herochan gave him a look and replied " You sent us here so you're

the scapegoat understand?" Roxas nodded and Herochan opened the door and stepped inside. In the room was a massive amount of toys, stuffed bears, and in a corner a giant roulette wheel. They tried to

run for the door across the room when a yellow teddy bear jumped onto Herochan's head from somewhere above them and he screamed "OH GOD NO!" as it electrocuted him. " Herochan!" Sora cried as he

walked up to help out the now crispy vampire kiing when a voice called out " He's fine keyblade master, he knew what would happen once he steped into my room." They searched for the sourceof the voice

and found a young girl on a broomstick above them. She was fourteen at best had blonde pigtails and wore an orange tank top with the word punk on it. She also had on a pair of jeans and had a parasol in

her hands[1]. She gave Sora a flirty wink which for some reason worked really well on him. "W-who are you?" Sora stammered out. She giggled and floated down she walked pasted Herochan and to

everyone's surprise got out a Hi-potion and used it on him,healing the shock he just received. She helped him up and turned towards Sora and answered his question " I'm Suzette, the youngest member of

the sweet coven that lives in this castle. Please to meet you cutie!" Sora found himselfblushing at her words and earned a hit from Kairi, and after getting up Herochan pointed at heard and said " Suzy! Why

the hell did you electrocute me?" Suzette then raised a fist and shouted " I told you dad! It's Suzette now! You and the others kept telling me to grow up and i did!" The 'dad' comment got a large "what?" from

the others;save for Xiolada ,Auzuel,and Haze;. Herochan got even more angry and told her " And i keep telling you that just because i brought you girls back does not mean I'm your father! I have my own kids

you know!". Yet again Sora and his friends yelled out "What?" in complete confusion. Suzette then raised a hand and the giant roulette turned on she then told Herochan" Okay Herochan, If you want to find

Shale then you have to play my roulette game with me! I promise it won't kill you again! Oh yeah before I forget anyone want a cinnamon stick?" Donald suddenly ran up and said " I love cinnamon sticks! Can i

have one?" Suzette nodded and handed the duck one but Herochan suddenly said "Donald! Don't eat that or you'll get-" But the waring was too late as Donald ate the sugary sweet. His eyes then grew big

and he started to form at the mouth and fell to the ground laughing like a madman. " A seizer... Never mind." Herochan finished as Suzette started to giggle. Sora tried casting Curaga on Donald but it wouldn't

work, Suzette then pointed at Roxas and said " You! I think you'll do nicely to play my roulette game!" Roxas blushed for some reason and stepped up to the wheel to play. Suzette smiled and looked him over

and said " The rules are simple, both of us spin the wheel until we get that purple witch hat sigh at the top of the wheel. We can spin as much as we like until someone wins it, and whatever else we land on

might help or kill you!" Roxas looked ready to quiet but Herochan pointed at the now out of commission Donald and then pointed at Roxas to play the game. When Roxas turned back to the wheel however,

Suzette was in his face and it startled him. "Let's make this interesting hot stuff! if you win I'll tell you where to go next! But if Iwin you have to stay here and be my boyfriend forever!" Everyone started to say

no and Namine was about to grab Roxas and kiss him right there when Suzette snapped her fingers and a small electrical current formed on her hand. She then touched Roxas and he was shocked and said "

Yes!Yes! just stop." She did then giggled and winked at him, he spun the wheel first and it landed on a picture of a teddy bear. One of the giant teddy bears then sprang to life and walked towards Roxas and

said in a cute voice " Hello there! Can you give me a hug?" All the girls then got a look in their eyes and said " Awwww." Roxas then went to hug the big guy, when the bear drew a knife and said in a deep

voice" Freeze sucka, hand over your wallet if you want that face to stay pretty!" A very embarrassed Roxas then handed over all the munny he had and the bear pocketed it and returned to being a toy.

Herochan and Riku were laughing on the floor as Sora asked " Did Roxas just get mugged by a teddy bear?" Roxas looked at the ground in shame but Namine started to shout cheers to help the boy she liked

win. Suzette took a turn and it landed on a picture of a purple witch hat and she raised her hand in victory. The others jaws all dropped and Namine started to cry when Suzette grabbed Roxas's arm in a lovers

embrace and said " I hope you like to snuggle and play games boyfriend!" Roxas sank to the floor in defeat and Herochan started to curse the goddess,who ever that was, and Sora was looking ready to take

Roxas and go when a new voice said "Suzette let the boy go now or else I'll tell Ashely to test out that sick cat potion onyou." A sixteen year old girl stepped into the room from the open door and Sora could

tell she mean business. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and was wearing a black hoodie with the same purple witch hat on it and a pair of shorts[2]. " Hello Herochan, sorry if Suzette did any

damage to you and your friends, my name's Vanessa by the way." she told Sora and the gang. Herochan looked at her with mixed emotions but said " Nothing I just got zapped andRoxas got mugged by a

teddy bear." Vanessa laughed and then muttered something in a strange language Healing Donald and switching the Suzette on Roxas with Namine. She and Herochan talked in private for a bit then he told

the others " Okay guys i got good news and bad news. The good news is we only have three girls left to fight before we find Shale, the bad news is who we have to past to get to her. On top of that some of

us need to stay here to make sure no one seals the door." Mickey,Donald,Goofy,Roxas,and Namine chose to stay behind while the others alongside Vanessa and Suzette went in the castle

in a room a bit away from Sora and the others, two more of the witches were planning to attack, but were already in the heat of battle! One of them had flaming red hair and was dressed in a red salsa dancer

type dress with matching red earrings[3]. The other girl was the first one's polar opposite, sporting ice blue hair and wearing a aqua blue tango dancer dress [4]. "I'm just saying Jackie." The red girl was saying

to the blue girl as both of them pranced about the room . " We should burn them into ashes! Think about how beautiful that would look!" Jackie, the blue girl, seemed to disagree with her friend on that topic "

No,no Amy! We should freeze them and keep them as statures! That would look delightful!" "I have an even better idea! How about you both step aside and let us pass with no trouble at all?" Came the voice

of Herochan from the door. Both girls turned around to see Herochan and the other sat the door and the two girls squealed with delight and tackled ... Sora? Sora was confused at this but both girls kept on

cooing over him and grabbing his arms , until Kairi summoned her keyblade and attacked Amy, that is until thewitch's graceful dancing skills helped her dodge Kairi's attack. " To get past us two of you who can

never get along must fight us!" Amy said as she summoned her weapon, twin slim knives connected with a small chain with red handles Jackie summoned her weapon as well and it was the same knives just

blue. It was then decided that Kairi and Herochan were the only two who could never get along, Kairi had her keyblade and Herochan removed his sword for his fistand speed, however when Riku offered to

hold Herochan's sword but when he touched it a purple spark passed trough the sword and Riku was forced to drop it. "Sorry Riku, my sword's curse and only I can hold it. I suppose It's namewould have told

you that." Riku rubbed his hand then asked what the sword's name was "It's named Acceptance of Death." Everyone was found that kind of creepy out by it but soon the fight began, and Kairi was terrified.

Herochan cracked his knuckles and rushed Jackie with amazing speed and was so fast that Kairi lost sight of him and could only tell he was there is when Jackie fell back from the blows he was giving her. Amy

started to spin her twin knives like nunchucks and tossed it at Kairi who blocked it with her keyblade, but Amy muttered something and the knives started to burn and Kairi backed away... right into Herochan.

Kairi noticed his fangs and started to scream, and the witches took the changed to shot them with blizzard and fire spells, which burned Kairi's hair and froze Herochan solid. Amy and Jackie laughed and said in

one voice "There was no way You two could beat the best tag team in this coven! Maybe the keyblde master was wrong in picking you as his beloved!" They then tossed their knives on the floor and celing,

makeing a makeshift slingshot of sorts and both girls jumped on it and gathered enegy . Amy turned bright red and was soon on fire and every thing around her started to melt as she said " Fire madian!" Her

partner did the same but turned bright blue and her body changed into ice and she said " Ice madian!" they then started to spin while useing the sligshot to aim at Kairi. Kairi then fell to her knees in defeat

Until she noticed her keyblade glowing and she thought about what Sora would do. Her mind then dfirted to when Sora had kissed her and her keyblade glowed more brightly as she pointed it at Amy and

Jackie and said " Shining tiara!" A bright light covered Kairi and she now had a shinning tiara on her head and had an air of command with it, she then pointed at te two girls and said in a strange voice " I

command you to stand aside now!" The two witches then started to bow and moved aside as if they couldn't resist her commands. Sora and the others were amazed and Xiolada went to help Herochan and

congratulated Kairi on gaining her supreme light powers, while Riku went sulking and Sora offered her a hug. After Kairi reverted to normal Amy and Jackie allowed them to pass and much to Kairi's dismay gave

Sora and Riku their phone numbers. The party went on their way and Auzuel noticed that Riku was acting strange. Herochan also noticed this and looked ahead and found the reason for Riku's strangeness: A

door with a potion bottle that seemed to be radianting evil. " Heads up guys!This is Ashley's room and she's out potion whiz!" Vanessa said as she opened the door and everyone steped in.

Done, might be a bit short but still good for the first original world, and i loved the Roxas getting mugged part! Next up Riku get's a chapter all his own.

[1]Suzette: Or Suzy, she's the youngest of the teenaged witches and often plays dangerous games. She's a magic expert but excels in lighting magic the most and Herochan has the burn marks to prove it.

[2]Vanessa: The leader of the young witches yet just as troublesome as her siblings, She's a jack of all trades when it comes to magic but no one questions her leadership.

[3] Amy: One of the two twins of the witches, she always wears red and is a master of fire magic, but she always wants to burn people to ashes and whatnot.

[4] Jackie: Amy's twin and polar opposite, she wears blue and uses blizzard magic the most. She also wants to freeze everyone she meets and often get's blamed for unexpected snow.


	17. Chapter 16:Of darkness and men

Chapter sixteen, man this is getting along great huh?This chapter's more Riku centered since boy kept on bugging me for a battle all his own .

Riku: I did not! And stop calling me a pretty boy!

What are you gonna do?If you try anything I can get Sora to kill you or something.

Riku:Okay I'll be good

Damn right you will, now get in that kitchen and make me a sandwich!

Once Riku step inside the room of witch Ashely's room His senses went wild, and he had to hold Auzuel's hand just to walk straight. "Riku? Are you okay?" Auzuel asked her boyfriend with concern. The sliver

haired boy smiled to ease her mind and looked around the room. It was filled with nothing but heavy looking books and bottles filled with mulit-colored liquids, and in the center of the room was a black

cauldron with a girl hovering over it. She looked like she hadn't took care of herself in days, for her snow white hair was unkempt and all over her face and was wearing very grimy shorts and t-shirt, and she

did not smell like daises[1]. " If I add some blood would that make it work better without blinding anyone?" She was muttering to herself as she added random things into the bubbling cauldron, not even

noticing them at all until Riku stepped up and she looked at him with an intense gaze. "Uh.. Hi there?" Riku said as she leaned in to look at him more closely. She muttered something and she instantly became

clean and tidy, then without moving her eyes from Riku said " Herochan, I see you came to pick up the diva who came here, but who's this handsome hunk of darkness?" She was referring to Riku who she was

still gazing at, and he gasped at the fact that she could sense his darkness. She smiled at him and held out a hand for his to shake " Name's Ashely, and I'm just like you when it comes to the amount of

darkness in my heart." Riku was taken back but it made sense " So that's why I wasn't feeling good when I step in this room, we both have a lot of darkness in our hearts and our senses would go haywire."

She nodded and said to Herochan " Shale is up ahead with White Zealth, you guys can go on ahead, but I want to test out this boy's control over his darkness." Auzuel tried to stop this but Herochan placed a

hand on her and said " Alright Ashely, just try not to kill him. And Riku don't worry about using your darkness too much." Riku nodded and everyone went on ahead, and once they left Ashely told Riku to look

into her caldron and when he did he was shocked at what he saw the face of Xehanort's heartless. While Riku knew that he was no longer under the power of the heartless, at times he could still feel his

presence and it troubled him. Ashely nodded and told him " This should be easy Riku, you already have lot's of control over your darkness , but you aren't using it to it's full power!You're afraid of the darkness

consuming you again but once you defeat it it bends to your will!" She then held her hand and a small amount of darkness formed into it and created a small vial filled with a black potion. Riku was amazed and

when she handed the vial to him she said " Drink this and you'll go within your heart to gain control over your darkness." He paused for a minute but then he opened the bottle and drank it , his vision then

started to blur and within seconds he fell to the floor with a thud.

When Riku opened his eyes he found himself in a different place, on top of a stain glass pillar with a picture of him on it. Sora had told him about this place before but he had never been here, at the Station of

Awakening. He looked at the picture of him on the ground and it was amazing. The mural's center had the papu tree from the Islands with Riku standing in front of it like always, while where Sora would

normally sit was a younger Riku from two years ago and in Kairi's place was an even younger Riku from his childhood. Around the center were four circles and a heart with pictures of his friends,

Sora,Kairi,Mickey, and Ashley were in the circles(Riku was very surprised about Ashley's) and in the heart was Auzuel. " Having fun Riku? I never seemed to recall you liking art before." The voice sent chills up

Riku's back and he knew who it was before turning around: Xehanort's heartless. He stood before Riku the same way he used to, with a sneer and an air of power. Riku summoned Way to Dawn and said "

You! Why are you here?" Xehanort's heartless laughed and raised a hand, summoning his guardian as he said " Is it not clear Riku? You have to fight the darkness that yet remains in your I assure you that it

will not be easy." Riku had heard enough, with a yelled he rushed Xehanort's heartless with Way to Dawn, but when his foe blocked the move it was no lounger Xehanort's heartless It was Riku!Or to be more

clear It was the younger Riku who was control by Xehanort's heartless. When this other Riku spoke he had Xehanort's voice and that scared Riku " Well now, It would seem as if this battle will be mine. Come

at me Riku!" The fake Riku summoned Soul eater, Riku's old weapon, and still had the guardian behind him as he charged the real Riku. Riku barely blocked it and after a second his foot was grabbed by the

guardian and the fake Riku had put a hand on his face while releasing darkness all over Riku's body. "It is over boy." The fake said " You were hesitant and so I won the battle ." Riku couldn't struggle anymore

and his last thoughts were of his friends and more importantly Auzuel " I just wish... I could kiss her one last time." He thought as his eyes began to close. A new voice then rang out "Dark embrace!" A shadow

then reached out and grabbed Riku, while another one pinned the fake one down to the ground. "I though you would have done better Riku!" The voice of Ashley said as she helped him up. "What are you

doing here?"Riku asked as he stood up. " I came to help you! The only way you can do this is if you use light and darkness together!" The fake Riku then stood up and with a roar his hand changed into a claw

and he leapt at Ashley saying " Meddling witch!" For a moment, everything stopped for Riku and he could hear nothing but his own heartbeat. Then shadows started to cover his arms and he reached out and

grabbed his fake's clawed arm and said in a quiet voice " Eternal struggle." A black dome then covered the two Riku's and inside was pitch black. "Where are you?" The fake Riku asked into the darkness only to

be answered by Riku's blade stabbing him in the heart. A light then slowly filled the dome, and the fake saw the real Riku and behind the real Riku was, the guardian!Except unlike the fake's guardian this one

was made of pure light and once it touched the fake it caused him to fade in an instant, Riku sighed in relief and then his eyes closed once again Once he opened them he was back in Ashley's room, and he

found her sitting on a bed looking at him. " You did well Riku, your darkness is yours now in the form of your supreme light. Go on and hurry back to your friends." He nodded and gave her his thanks but as he

opened the door she held his arm back and handed his something: A summon charm with a potion bottle on it. "To summon you? Aren't you on the one Herochan gave Kairi?" He asked her. She shook her head

and explained " Herochan never added me to it because he was scared of me, but use it anytime you need me Riku." she then gave him a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush and her to giggle. " Go

on now, don't forget to call me!" She told him as he ran out the door.

Elsewhere Sora and the others had just reached the next room, when the smell of something sweet overtook them. " Herochan, I hate to ask but who is White Zealth?" Kairi asked as he opened the door and

saw the strangest thing ever. A girl with bright orange hair was sitting in a dinning room table that filled the huge room. She had on big movie star glasses and a feather boa on her neck and wore designer

jeans and a shirt and was inhaling huge bowls of ice creme[2]. " Shale! What are you doing?" Herochan asked the girl. In between bites she answered " Sire! I just landed here for fuel a few days and once i

started to eat this stuff i couldn't stop!" A voice that sounded really familiar then said " HEROCHAN! you did come to me!" Sora then saw a strange girl, she wore a white dress had white hair and had a spoon

in her hand[3]. " Hello White Zealth." Herochan said as he drew his sword.

The Riku chapter is over, and almost the end of this world too, no one else better ask for a chapter! I'm looking at you Roxas!

[1]Ashley:The potion whiz of the witches and a user of darkness, however she often forgets to keep tidy when she works. She helped Riku control his darkness.

[2] Shale: Another of Herochan's protectors, and a famous model. She always wear's the newest thing in clothes and always looks FAB!

[3] White Zealth:The good side of Zealth... or at least that's what she's suppose to be. She is better then the other Zealth but she still makes sweets that are to die for!


	18. Chapter 17:Blood tensions

chapter 17 ready and willing! The end of the Sweet Castle world! Now here's the disclaimer!

White Zealth : Herochan1313 does not own KH , just the plot OC's and OW's

What happened to Riku? He was suppose to do this.

White Zealth:He forgot one of gaming's rules when he met me.

And that would be?

White Zealth: THE CAKE IS A LIE![1]

White Zealth looked at Herochan and raised a finger, which summoned a huge chocolate cake into her hands and she said " Herochan, I was wondering when you'd show up! I

have a big slice cake for you!A pity your children aren't here as well." Sora and everyone else looked at Herochan and asked in one voice " YOU HAVE KIDS?" Herochan cringed

and exclaimed " Yes, is that a problem guys?" Sora could barely comprehend this nor could the others. " Yeah it is! Aren't you only sixteen?" Kairi asked him. Xiolada laughed at

this and answered for Herochan " He's sixteen human wise, but vampire wise Herochan is four thousand years old!" Sora and Kairi couldn't hide their shock at this news but

Herochan shrugged it off for now and told White Zealth " That's besides the point, just stop Shale's curse!Or do you want to see me angry?" She laughed and said in a

singsong voice " It's her own fault for eating my food! It's so yummy that you can't stop eating it!" The table suddenly had lot's of sweets on it, and Sora could barely resist the

smell. " We've got wills of iron! Your magic cake has no effect on us!" Herochan said in a calm voice. " Uh Herochan?'" Xiolada said " Your eating cake."Herochan looked at his

hands and saw that he was eating cake. " Ah... Crap!" Herochan cried before he started to wolf down slice after slice of cake, and soon everyone but Kairi and Xiolada were

eating the cursed sweets."Well ladies, it would seem as if you lost this battle so would you try and fight me?" Kairi summoned Destiny's embrace and Xiolada summoned Wilted

rose but from the way Kairi was shaking you could tell she wasn't so keen on this team up. "Kairi? What's wrong?" Xiolada said as she attempted to touch Kairi only to get her

hand slapped back and told " Don't touch me you unholy beast!Keep your bloodthirsty fangs away from me!" Xiolada was shocked by this outburst from the normally calm Kairi

and said in a hurt voice " Kairi! How can you say that? I thought we were friends?" Kairi pointed her keyblade at the vampire " You my friend? Don't make me laugh monster!

You're probably getting chummy with me so you could drink my blood or steal Sora from me!" She said as she edged her keyblade towards Xiolada's throat, causing White

Zealth to say " Oh snap! Cat fight!Where's my camera at?" Xiolada backed off and very calmly said " Kairi, I never intended to drain you or steal Sora! Herochan is the only man

I love!" Kairi sneered and said " Really? I guess you monsters are drawn to one another! I can't see what's to love about him!" At this Xiolada's eyes turned blood red and she

showed her fangs and roared " What did you say?Kairi I tried to be your friend! But If you're gonna be like all the others... THEN I'LL KILL YOU!" Xiolada that went on the

ground on all fours and to Kairi's horror transformed into something horrid. Her brown hair had turned blood red, and the violet rose that always rested in her hair had turned

black. Her pale skin was now paler, and her hands had shirted into black claws while her fangs extended and turned violet[2]. Kairi suddenly lost what little courage she had,

and Herochan barely had enough will power to yell "RUN KAIRI!" But it was too late for that thing that once was Xiolada had disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of

White Zealth who screamed as she was impaled by Xiolada's claws and fainted. The others were finally free but were terrified as the monster Xiolada stepped closer to Kairi,

Sora tried to help but was held back by a panicked Herochan who said " Don't be a fool! I'm the only one who can stop her, I hope." He then walked over to Xiolada and calmly

put a hand on her and saying "Xio-Xio sweetie please calm down! I need you to calm yourself!" Xiolada turned to him and hissed " Herochan! Are your ears made of lead? Did

you not hear what she said?" Herochan signed and said " I know what she said... but please don't do this!It's the rage trying to overtake your heart! Just calm down and I can

help you!" Tears slowly started to fall from her eyes and she shortly returned to normal and fainted into Herochan's arms.

When Xiolada was safely put to bed to rest, Kairi had started to grill Herochan despite Sora and Riku , who rejoined them, holding her back " What the hell is she? And how

come you haven't done anything to her but heal White Zealth?" Herochan looked at her in rage and before anyone could say anything he stuck her and said " How dare you!

You insult my girlfriend and our race and you expect me to hurt her? If any i should punish you for saying such things!" Kairi looked at him and fear before sobbing and telling

Sora " Sora! Your not going to let them get away with this are you?" To her surprise Sora gave her a hard look before saying " He's got a point Kairi, you crossed a line by

saying those things about our friends." Kairi could hardly believe her ears and screamed at him " Why are you defending monsters Sora? Should you side with the girl you love?

Oh do you not love me anymore?" Sora steeped back before calmly saying " They are not monsters Kairi, I've met lots of strange people before but I never judge them like this.

I love you but I have to stick with Herochan for this." She sobbed loudly before running out the door back to the ship. "She'll be fine, and I'm sorry about hitting her." Herochan

said as he went to check on White Zealth, who was hiding in a corner far away from Xiolada. " No I'm sorry about her, I've never seen her act like this before and I hope there's

no hard feelings." Sora replied as Herochan said something to White Zealth and picked up Xiolada and put her on his back. " Let's go guys... Shale what are you doing?"

Herochan asked as he noticed Shale running her fingers through Riku's sliver hair. "Sorry sire! But his hair is so FAB that I have to touch it!" Thankfully Auzuel came by to save

her boyfriend , and Riku asked Herochan " Herochan? How did you meet the witches anyway?" Herochan sighed and said " It's a long story but since you asked I'll tell you, It

was a few years ago..."

(Flashback) Herochan was exploring some ancient ruins when he discovered a small table with a witch hat on it. No sooner had he touched it that a group of young girls

emerged from it and after helping them he found that they were witches who had been sealed there by an evil being know as Caterbog. As much as they had soon started to

annoy them Herochan had to admit that they had a Certain flair to them. Despite getting into fights with them, and in Zealth's case stalking, he liked them. That is until they

started making cursed sweets which drew a line or two.

Back on the ship Kairi was sobbing deeply into her pillow as Namine was trying to comfort her. By now everyone was back abroad and Data Sora had the ship all fixed and

heading to the next world. " How could he chose those monster's side over the girl he loves?" She asked her Nobody. Namine just shook her head which caused Kairi to sob

even loader. A knock sounded at the door and Riku steeped in and asked " How are you Kairi?" She glared at him and said " Why? Are you gonna tell the monster king so he

can slap me again?" Riku looked upset at her and told her " No, I'm worried about my friend who went a little overboard." She stopped sobbing and glared at him " Why do you

guys take their side? I thought you were my friends!" Riku looked her in the eyes and said " We are your friends Kairi, you just insulted our other friends and whatever

happened to you in your past doesn't mean you can assume Herochan's friends are all monsters!" He turned and left the room, while Namine was comforting the now sobbing

again Kairi.

Elsewhere on the ship , in the huge garden filled with rare flowers, and Xiolada was now awake and tending to them. " You should be resting Xio-Xio, even if it is a bit calm in

here. " She looked back and saw Herochan behind her holding a violet rose. She blushed and said " Herochan... I'm do sorry! I didn't mean to lose control again! " He put a

finger on her lips to silence her then removed the black rose in her hair for the violet one in his hands. He then embraced her and kissed her forehead as he said " It's not your

fault, Kairi said some pretty nasty things and that would anger anyone. But as long as I'm here that won't be a problem." She started to sob into his shoulder and he stroked

her hair as she did to calm her down." Where are we heading now?" She asked him once they left the garden . " The Pridelands, you know the place right?" She nodded and

giggled " So I can see you in a new form Hero-Hero? " He smiled and nodded , then without another word he lead her to their room and they both fell asleep peacefully.

Sora,however, was far from peaceful at the moment. "Kairi's upset at me, when It was her fault!Well I know I should have gone to her side, but she still went over the line and

that for a while, best to just wait it out for now." Sora agreed and both boys headed off to sleep.

Done! Lot's of tension in the air now huh? It gets better trust me! Up next Pridelands!

[1]If you don't get this reference your dead inside...

[2]Monster Xiolada: The form Xiolada takes if she gets really pissed off. She once destroyed a world in this form and It scared Herochan senseless.


	19. Chapter 18:Circle of life

chapter 18 already? My how time flies nowadays! Here's some lion action in the Pridelands! Simba if you would?

Simba:No problem! Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else!Just the plot and OC's.

After landing in the Pridelands, Sora had to get used to being on all fours as a lion cub once more. Donald and Goofy had also returned to their bird and turtle forms, where Kairi

was now a lion cub as well and like Sora her hair was the same but her lion fur was a soft pink. Riku was an older lion, a teen lion if any since only a small patch of his silver hair

was on his head and he had silver fur. Roxas and Namine were also lions and looked the same as their somebodies except for the hair and fur. Auzuel was a teen lion as well,

while Haze had turned into a colorful bird with multi-colored wings and Shale had turned into... a boa wearing a feather boa? And Mickey was a merekat, something that

Herochan and Xiolada who were full grown lions, found funny. "How are we suppose to move in these forms? I can barely walk1" Riku asked as he stumbled around, almost

everyone else was too. " You'll get use to it guys!On the plus side I bet even Herochan's having some trouble!" Sora told his friends, and they watch as Herochan and his

friends...Were walking around just fine? "What gives Herochan? It took me forever to get use to lion form!" Sora said in annoyance. Herochan smiled, as best he could, and said

" As part of my training last year My allies and I lived here for a few mouths and got to learn how to move in these forms! I'm just that awesome Sora!" Sora signed in defeat

and then he noticed Kairi struggling with her paws and asked " Do you need help Kairi?" She suddenly snarled at him and said " I don't need your help monster lover! Just go

away!" Sora was taken back at the fact that she was still upset with her but did as she said. " Hey Sora, did ya notice how much the place has changed?" Goofy asked. The

Pridelands did look much different from Sora's last visit, The grass was back and lot's of animals had returned. " Hey guys I think I got the hang of walking now!" Roxas said, as

he ran about the grasslands, but when he heard something in a bush he went to look... only to be pounced on! " I got you outlander! Get out of the Pridelands now!" The

pouncer said , It was a small lion cub that looked very similar to someone Sora had met here before,Nala, only much smaller[1]. " Hold it kid! Were not outlanders or whatever!

I'm Roxas and Sora over there knows your king!" Roxas said as he tried to shake the cub off, only for the cub to jump off and say "Sora?Your the Sora who helped my day

defeat Scar and save the pride lands?"Sora looked at the cub and with a thought realized who she was " Your Simba's kid! How is he?" The cub laughed and introduced herself

" My name's Kiara! Dad's doing fine, you guys should come see him!" She was interrupted by a voice calling out " Kiara where are you! Your dad's gonna kill us if you wander

off!" Seconds later two familiar faces stepped out of the grass , Timon the merekat and Pumbaa the warthog. " There you are! You know you shouldn't wander off like that, oh

hey Sora." Timon said as he tried to drag Kiara away, before he did a double take at Sora and he and Pumbaa cried out " Sora!Donald!Goofy! How's Hakuna matata working for

you?" Sora said it was doing well, but Namine asked " Hakuna matata? What's that?" Before the two could say anything Herochan said " Don't ask, or else they'll sing

again."Timon suddenly looked very nervous and said "Herochan! What are you doing here? Remember Simba said you can't eat us!" Herochan laughed and assured them that

they were not on the menu, and they were all set to head to Pride rock when Haze said " Where did Kiara go?" Timon looked around and saw no trace of her and the merekat

placed both hands on his head and screamed " Pumbaa! Why are you just standing around for? We have to find Kiara before Simba finds out!" " Before I find out what Timon?"

Came the voice of Simba from behind them, with Kiara behind him. "Simba! I meant before...you found out Sora and all his friends were here!" The merekat timidly said. " Sora!

Who are all your friends?" Introductions were made and Simba asked " So your last quest was a success then? You found all your friends?" Sora nodded, and Herochan

stepped forward and said " Nice to see you again Simba! How have things with the outlanders going?"Simba sighed and said "Not good Herochan, they're growing much more

bolder then ever, plus someone's given their leader power over the heartless." Sora placed a paw on the lion king and asked " Who are these outlanders? Do you need help yo

fight them?"Simba shook his head and said " No! The outsiders are the few lioness that joined scars side last time, along with the hyenas! I banishes them to a waste land

were they struggle to live. Yet after Zira, Their leader and scar's mate, gained the heartless they have tried to enter the Pridelands on a daily basis! If we fight them we'll only

get involved in a needless war. Which is why somebody needs to learn to not to just walk over to the border and act like they can go where ever they want." It was clear that

Simba meant that last part towards his daughter . They followed Simba to Pride rock to talk about plans when Roxas asked Herochan " Hey Herochan , isn't there a way for us

to get new keyblades? As is Sora and I have the same one." Herochan nodded " It'd take a while, you two haven't gotten your supreme light forms yet. And without them you

can get your true keyblades with the Light's embrace form. Only Xiolada has gotten that power, yet she hasn't used it in a while." Namine then asked a question " I'm Kairi's

Nobody so I should be able to use a keyblade too right?" She sounded very shy about asking Herochan, since Kairi was still glaring at him, but he smiled and said " Sure, if you

try to use your light to defend people then a keyblade should form. Go ahead and try it!" Namine was surprised at how cheerful he was after all that had happened but she

closed her eyes and opened her maw and seconds later a keyblade formed into her mouth. It looked just Kairi's except pure white and the keychain was a red card, once

Namine looked at it she knew it's name: Resolving memories. "Nicely done, and might I say that this keyblade is quite FAB!" Shale said as she got on the blade and slithered

towards Namine, causing the Nobody to scream. " Sorry, forgot the form I'm in." Shale said as Namine got back up. By now they had almost made it to pride rock when they

hear someone scream " Help! Help! King Simba where are you?" The screamer was a small blue parrot, or toucan, that flew right into Simba [2]. " Zazu! What's wrong?" The

bird dusted himself off and said " Sire! Those heartless monsters are attacking Pride rock! Everyone else is trapped!" "What?"Simba roared in rage " Timon! You and Pumbaa

take Kiara and find somewhere safe to hide!" Kiara didn't seem to like this but one look from her father made her listen. " Sora! Everyone!Let's go!" Simba cried as they left for

the Pride rock.

Kiara wasn't happy about getting left out again, and she had a feeling her dad knew that. Ever since she was young her father had protected her from everything fun, or as he

called it dangerous. She knew it was for her own safety , but her mother, Nala, had told her stories of how Simba was as a cub, almost exactly like her. However when Kiara

tried to ask him about those days he would say that they'd only give her ideas. However the only thing that Simba would tell her about was the circle of life something that his

father told him about. She once asked if the outlanders also knew of this but Simba never answered that question. " Kiara? Are you okay?" Pumbaa's voice brought her back to

the present and she nodded, then her stomach growled. " Ah I see, your hungry! Well kid your lucky that your uncle Timon is here!" Timon said as he dug around for bugs,

which grossed her out. She still didn't believe that her dad ate nothing but bugs at one point, the very thought grossed her out. So once her babysitters were busy looking for

bugs, she slipped away to explore. No sooner had she passed some tall grass thought then she bumped into someone. " OW! Hey watch were your going! " The person said,

when she saw who it was she backed off. He was a lion cub , but his fur was darker then hers and he had a black mane making him look very Scar like[3]. " Who are you? Are

you an outlander?" she asked more in wonder then fright. The cub seemed to think the question rather odd but answered " I'm Kovu! And I'm the outlander that's gonna take

Scar's place by killing Simba!" Kiara wasn't that upset with this because she could tell he didn't mean it. despite all the boasting. " Really? You'd kill my dad to become the next

king?" Kovu seemed to suddenly get nervous about finding out who she really was, and he ran off before she could follow up her questions. She would have followed but Timon

and Pumbaa finally found her before she could do anything.

As our heroes entered Pride rock, they saw the lioness being forced into the king's den by a pack of heartless heartless lions looked like normal lions, except made of shadows

and darkness, Sora summoned his keyblade and prepared to fight when a giggle from behind him indicated that Shale was on his back using him as a spring board as she

summoned two daggers in that she held in her mouth and tail. " I can't handle this guys1 Let me show you how FAB I am!" she then leapt off of Sora and with amazing speed

used both daggers to slice all the heartless in half. " Wow! How'd she do that and can she show me?" An amazed Donald asked. Haze sighed and said " We have no idea

where she learned that, she's a model back home and it seems as if she needed to learn that stuff." Simba went to check on the lionesses while Sora and the gang started to

talk about what to do next. " The seed isn't here... so where else could it be?" Mickey asked. " Well... Maybe it's in the Outlands then !" Riku said . Simba heard this and said " If

that's true then you should stay here tonight and rest. I can take you to the border tomorrow if it's needed." They agreed on this, and once Kiara and her babysitters came

back before calling it a night. Sora couldn't sleep and he headed to the top of the rock to stargaze. " Can't sleep either huh?" Herochan had come up as well and Sora seemed

glad to have his company. " Herochan, how long do you think Kairi's going to be mad at me?" Herochan chuckled and said " Who knows? She's upset at me more then you so it

should end soon, but then again love is pretty damn confusing sometimes." Sora thought on this and asked " What should I do then?" Herochan pondered this for a moment

before saying " If you really love Kairi then she should calm down soon, but if she's this upset you might want to reminder her about that love. If you plan to be together for

awhile then you need to know that couples fight a lot." Sora let this sink in for a few minutes before questioning " Herochan? How many kids do you have?" Herochan laughed

and said " My we're curious tonight aren't we? I have four kids, two girls and two boys, and let me warn you being a dad is very tiring! At the moment all four of them should be

at home... but knowing my girls they probably left to do who knows what forcing their brothers to go get them. Oh, there names are Kie,Ami,Issac, and Aero." Sora laughed and

said " You named one of your sons Aero? What was fire already taken?" Herochan smacked the boy with his tail and said " Hey! his name matches his free spirit, at least that's

what him mom said. Just wait till you name your kids." Sora laughed and said " Hey! Kairi and I are still kids ourselves dude! Wait a sec... Is Xiolada their mom?" Herochan got a

sad look and answered "No. Kie was adopted after her parents died, as for the others... Luna was their mother." Sora apologized and the two watched the stars for the rest of

the night.

Miles away from the Pridelands, in the Outlands, Zira the lioness was in a foul mood. She always was mind you, but today's was really foul. Zira looked like the other rouge

lions, thin with light fur and black claws, plus eyes that had an extra shine of crazy[4]. " Kovu... where were you today?" She asked her cub, who didn't look her in the eye as

he said " In the Pridelands." Zira sneered at him, which was odd since ever since he was born she'd done everything to spoil him. " Really? I don't recall saying you could leave

with out plans almost done to knock Simba off his throne. If you were to be see everything would be ruined!" She then stuck the boy who started to whimper as she said "

Come tomorrow you know what must be done! Find Simba's brat and then we kidnap her to lure Simba here and kill him like Scar should have done in the first place!" All the

lions, save Kovu, were laughing at this while Kovu silently ran off to warn Kiara and Simba for some reason. " I don't want this to happen! Mom's been telling me I was Scar's

chosen successor since I was born, but I can't kill anyone much less Simba! And when I met Kiara today... I knew I can't hurt her either." Kovu said as he ran to the Pridelands.

Not bad for the first pridelands chapter, but it'll get better in time.

[1] Kiara:Simba's daughter and princess of the Pridelands, she's very much like Simba was as a cub, and this worries him a lot. She first appeared in _The Lion king 2:Simba's pride. _

[2] Zazu: Simba's right hand bird, Zazu flies around the kingdom spotting danger and warning Simba of threats. He first appeared in _The Lion king. _

[3] Kovu: The son of Scar and the future for the outlander's plans to overthrow Simba, however after meeting Kiara he started to doubt his destiny was ideal. He first appeared in _The Lion king 2: Simba's pride._

[4] Zira: Scar's mate and leader of the outlanders, she's crazed and dreams of killing Simba for Kovu to become the king. She first apearred in _The Lion king 2:Simba's pride_.


	20. Chapter 19:Simba's pride

Time for chapter 19 already! More lion action then you could shake a keyblade at!

Sora"Really?You really just said that?

Shut up Sora I'm stronger then you!

Sora: That makes no sense!

just do the disclaimer!

Sora:Herochan1313 Doesn't own KH just the plot and OC's

Once everyone woke up Simba lead them towards the border to the Outlands, and Sora was trying hard to get Kairi to like him again. "What do you want monster lover? Can't

you see I'm busy!" She snapped at him when he tried to talk to her. " Kairi, you can't be upset forever, I love you but you know that you went a bit overboard with your

comments ." Sora told her, she blushed but held her ground " No!Vampires are all blood thirsty monsters and should be killed! " Sora signed and knew this could take awhile.

"We're almost there guys! Just be careful, who knows what Zira could have waiting for us!" Simba said as they all ran, or flew, onwards. " How about two dozen stampeding

heartless wildebeest that could flatten us to pancakes?" Auzuel said as she pointed at a hoard of wildebeest heartless made of shadows heading straight for them. " Head to

higher ground!" Riku yelled as they scattered. Everyone climbed up the canyon and was safe, but as the heartless got closer Kairi fell right in their path , and Sora being ever

the lovestruck idiot that he was went after her. "Sora!" They all yelled as he fell and landed in front of Kairi and summoned his keyblade and it started to glow and he called out

"Light of the master!" His body started to glow, then a swarm of keyblades that Sora had used at one point came from nowhere and with his kingdom key he pointed at the

heartless and all the keyblades started to gather light magic and started to shoot all the heartless until they all faded into darkness. "Sora! Looks like you got your supreme

light! I knew you could do it!" Herochan said as he patted Sora on the back. Kairi cried out and attempted to hug Sora as best as she could in lion form and said in a hurried

tone " Sora! Oh sweetie I knew I should have never ever doubted you! I'm so sorry I said those things about Herochan before! I promise that from now on I'll never do

anything against your wishes ever again!" Kairi suddenly said as she tackled Sora and started to nuzzle his neck and giggle wildly. " H-H-Herochan! What's wrong with her?"

Sora said as Riku and Xiolada tried to pry Kairi off, only for her to jump on Sora again seconds later. " Oh Goddess... Sora I've seen this before. She was so close to death that

her mind snapped into a romantic fury once you saved her. She'll love you even more since she thinks she was going to die for being upset with you, so... yeah she'll pretty

much never fight with you again or she WILL die. " Herochan said in a serous tone of voice. Sora thought that was a bit much, but he was relived that Kairi wasn't upset with

him anymore, even if her will was... kind of crushed. " Come on! We have to find the seed before anything happens!" Mickey cried as he ran ahead, with the others following. "

Uh... Kairi? Your tail is kind of intertwined with mine." Sora said as he and Kairi walked down the canyon and into the outlands, she smiled and said " Your cute when you

noticed my romantic gestures that endanger us did you know that?" She said in a soft voice, which Sora knew he was going to hate to love. "Hey!Love birds! Care to join us in

our quest to save the words?" Riku said as he gave them a scolding look.

Meanwhile back at Pride rock , Kiara was bored out of her mind. Her father had forbidden her from joining Sora and the others on the journey to the outlands, big shocker that,

so she was left with Timon and Pumbaa... again. " Guys I get that my dad said to watch me like hawks, but don't you think this is a bit much?" Kiara said as Timon perched on

her head like a hawk. " Sorry princess, but your dad might turn me into a furry tooth pick! And we wouldn't want that would we?" A voice then spoke up " Well that sounds like

a fine idea to me!" The three Pridelanders looked to find the three hyenas in front of them; Shanzi, Banzai, and Ed. " Hy-Hy-Hy!" Timon stammered in fear. "Well hi to you too!"

Shanzi said as she slapped Timon back, Banzai and Ed had also had taken care of Pumbaa. The three hyenas then turned to Kiara and Banzai said " Okay pipsqueak! It's time

for you to follow us!" She started to shake but followed the three into the elephant graveyard. Timon saw this and woke up Pumbaa screaming " Hey! Come on Pumbaa we got

to tell Simba!" The two then ran off to find Simba and the others at a breakneck speed.

"Wow. This place could use a bit more... life." Xiolada said as the party found there way into a large rocky cave within the canyon, it indeed looked void of life. In fact it seemed

as if no one else was there at all. " Ah guys... I hate to say this, and for once I mean it, but this is a trap." Herochan said. No sooner had he said this that a barrier formed at

the exit and Zira showed herself. " Well Simba. this is quite the surprise. And I see you brought the keyweilders as well, so sad to say that the item you are looking for is

somewhere else... As is your daughter." The lioness said with a sneer. " WHAT?" Simba roared in rage "Where is she Zira!" Zira laughed and with a flick of her tail a heartless

formed in front of them. It looked humanoid , but with black skin and bare torso. It wore a native American style headdress and pants and it had two tomahawks in it's hands

[1]. "Before you do anything 'sire' I'm sure my friend here has something for you... the path to your graves!" She ran off and the heartless held it's weapons ready to attack. "

Sire! Stand back and we shall protect you!" Auzuel said as she and Herochan's other protectors drew their weapons, only to get knocked back by the heartless and knocked

out when they crashed into the wall. Herochan lowered his head and said " Real credit to us all ladies." Sora summoned his keyblade and posed to fight... only for Kairi to jump

in front of him with her keyblade and slashed the heartless. Simba and Herochan used their claws to dig into it's back, but it just shook them off . Micky tried to land some air

combos, but the heartless clashed it's weapons and they lit on fire and slashed at the party which kept them at bay. "Simba!" Herochan cried out. " Let's do this together!"

Simba replied as they activated their limit. Herochan summoned his sword in his mouth and Simba grabbed the blade end with his mouth as Herochan tossed him at the

heartless and Simba slashed at it with his claws. Herochan followed and both of them slashed with there claws for a while, then both lions lifted there heads and roared so loud

that the earth shook and swallowed the heartless[2]. "Well that takes care of that... ah crap." Riku said after the heartless tore from the ground. " The limit didn't work? Fine

then, looks like I have to use a Gigabreak!" Herochan said. Sora had never heard that term before and asked what it was. " Basically it's a powerful limit while in a stronger

form. With limits one to two, even three in some cases, people use powerful team work a Gigabreak it's only one person, but they transform into a more powerful form and can

easily kill anything. However since I'm already in lion form I can't do much of them... But I do have one that should do the job!" He then closed his eyes and cried " Electron

lion!" His lion's mane then started to rise and electricity coursed thought it. He then rammed the heartless and with a flick of his tail the heartless was electrocuted, but still

standing, that is Herochan raised his head and roared, releasing all the electrical energy into a lion head which tackled the heartless and destroyed it[3]. Once Herochan

reverted , Sora said " That was amazing!" Herochan beamed at the praise until Simba said " Guys! We have to go hind Kiara! But where could she be?" Auzuel, who regained

consistence, said " I'll field that one." She then closed her eyes and placed a paw on her head for a few seconds before saying " Found her she's in-" Auzuel never finished

because seconds later Timon and Pumbaa ran in and accidentally ran into her and a panicked Timon said " Simba! The hyenas kidnapped Kiara and took her to the elephant

grave yard ! I tried to save her but Pumbaa got attacked by ninjas and I had to save him!" The merekat then did some karate poses to prove his point but they all knew he was

bluffing but left the outlands... only to run into Kovu who asked " Simba! Please take me with you! I may be Scar's heir, but I changed after I met Kiara! I can help you guys out

I promise!" Simba thought then nodded and Kovu bowed before following them.

Kiara wasn't any better off , after the hyenas captured her she was caged inside the remains of an elephants rib cage while Zira and the hyenas waited for someone. " Fool, he

knows better then to let me wait, son or not I will not stand for this!" Sora and the others then showed up, with a meek Kovu at the front who said "Hi mom." Zira roared in

outrage and darkness formed around her " Traitor! Now you will all die ! But first off is Simba and the key brat!" She then lunged at Simba with a claw covered in darkness, but

Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades and at the last second and clashed them in an X shape as a shield that pushed her back. The darkness covering her body then

reacted violently and started to consume her, much to her shock. " What? But I was told that this wouldn't happen... No! Not before Simba dies!" Then before her body was

completely destroyed she lunged at Simba one more time, but this time Kovu blocked her and her claws scrapped against his eye and made a bloody gash. She then faded

away , but the mark on Kovu stayed. Simba freed Kiara and the two shared a moment of peace before she walked over to Kovu, whose wound had been healed by Sora, and

he now bared a scar similar to... well Scar's. " I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of me!" Kiara said to a very embarrassed Kovu. Simba looked at the cub and then said "

Kovu, you have proven that you are different then Zira was... Maybe I was wrong about you Outlanders... Maybe we can live in peace after all." Kiara then walked over to Sora

and held up the seed of light. " Here! I found this in my cage, it's what you were looking for right?" She asked Sora who nodded and activated it with his all said goodbye to

Simba and headed for the ship and once they took off Data Sora told Herochan their next destination, Which gave Herochan the changed to use a goofy grin. " What's up

Herochan? Where we headed?" Roxas asked him. " Oh a place I know quite well: Udrogoth!" He answered. They then heard Sora scream at the top of his lungs a few rooms

away " Kairi! Put those chains away I don't feel like snuggling... What are you doing with that chainsaw?" Sora then screamed and everyone decided to leave them be.

Done, I decided to only do two chapters for Pridelands just to move along. For those wondering what Udrogoth is from, It's from the funny yet sadly canceled Disney show Dave

the Barbadian. So be prepared for laughs ! Also I don't know if Gigabreaks are in any FF games, but if you've played the flash game Final Fantasy sonic x 6 It's in there and I

thought it was cool so I added it in.

[1]Savage man: A humanoid heartless that has weapon skills that rival most warriors, it is neigh impossible for most to kill.

[2]Simba and Herochan's "King's pride" limit

[3]Herochan's "Eletro lion" Gigabreak


	21. Chapter 20:Bejabbers!

And now chapter 20! Here's one of my favorite worlds. Udrogoth! Dave if you could?

Dave: Right!Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else!Where's the hat's?

Before landing in Udrogoth Herochan had to talk to Sora,Roxas,Kairi,Namine,and Riku about their keyblades. " Okay guys, now that you've gotten supreme light, I can change

your keyblades!Bare in mind thought that once I do this you may not be able to use certain spells and abilities, and other powers might get a dangerous you will get stronger,

so you up for it?" They all nodded, except for Roxas who asked " When did Namine and me get supreme light?" Herochan signed and said " Once Sora and Kairi did, you're

Nobodies so once they learned it so did you." Herochan then held out his hands and said in a dramatic voice " Light give them the power if their hearts do command you to do

so!"They all rolled their eyes at him, but then a bright light filled the room and once it died down Herochan told them " Now, summon your keyblades to see your new powers!"

Sora went first and he had to say his new keyblade looked epic,The blade no longer looked like a key, but a golden sword blade. The handle was a gold circle with a small red

circle with king Mickey's head inside it and the keychain was a mini sword. It's name Sora knew now as Dreaming Hero. Kairi was next, that is once Riku stepped between her

and Sora so she would stop hugging him, and she summoned her new keyblade. It had a long blade similar to Sora's, but pink and the handle was in the shape of a star while

the keychain was a small pink heart and a pink thread covered the blade which she named : Romance star. Riku was up next and his was by far the coolest. It had an extremely

long blade which split in half with one side white the other black. A thick chain covered it and the handle looked like twin bat wings with a black spear keychain. He named it

Matters of Twilight. Roxas had a keyblade that was a exact replica of the clock tower in twilight town with a seasalt ice creme bar keychain that he named Memories of the 's

looked like a pencil with a cutlass handle and a sketchpad keychain and she named it Artist vision. "Okay, now that that's done, let's land!" Sora said as he and the others

exited the ship.

_A small grey castle forms and a sword with the word Udrogoth pierced the castle, destroying it._

As soon as Sora and his friends entered the castle in the small kingdom of Udrogoth, they saw the four strangest people ever, and they all seemed to know Herochan. One was

a big muscle bond guy in a red shirt of sorts and no pants, he had a headband and a sword with a face on it. [1] " Bejabbers! Herochan we haven't seen you in forever!" the

huge man said in a high voice. One of the two girls stepped up, she had red hair and wore a crown and purple furred outfit[2]. " Yeah did you forget about us?" The other girl,

At least Sora thought she was a girl, had orange hair and an orange dress and had a spear [3] " I'm not a monkey ! Who are these guy's anyway? They look weak." she said.

Lastly the old man in a chair eating a bowlful of brown sludge, he had a grey beard and wore a purple hat/nightshirt combo. [4] He seemed wise and powerful... until he waved

a magic wand in his hand and made an elephant slam into him. Introductions we made and Dave, the red outfitted man, asked if anyone wanted to go with him to walk his pet

dragon Faffy. Sora went along to see how cool this barbarian would be, but he soon found out that Dave was a was even singing a song about a fuzzy bunny. Sora almost l

aughed when both of them heard some rustling in the meadows, then something rushed them and they screamed.

?

When the three got back Kairi screamed and said "Sora! What are those red bumps on your neck?" There was a small red circle of bumps on Sora and Dave's necks but they

couldn't remember what caused them. " Don't worry, I'm sure they're gonna be fine miss Kairi." Dave's sister Candy, the crown wearing one, said. Riku, who had been talking to

the old man Oswich, looked at Sora and was going to place a hand on his shoulder when Kairi growled and slugged Riku as she said " How dare you! Only I can touch my

Sora!" She then giggled madly and started to kiss him repeatedly , which scared everyone in the castle. except for Dave's other sister Fang who thought it was cool. They all

decided to look for the seed the next day and get some rest, but a little bit after midnight there was a loud crash from Dave and Sora's rooms and when the others went to see

what was up, they saw Dave and Sora...who had somehow transformed into cows! They looked almost cow like but their hair remained as the two cows started to moo and

crashed trough a wall into the town. " What happened to them uncle Oswich?" Fang asked. The old wizard explained " I'm sorry, but those two have been turned into...

werecows!" Everyone looked at him funny and Donald asked " A werecow? What on earth is that?" Oswich then answered " It's like a werewolf, same thing different animal.

I'm afraid that the both of them will now cause havoc and destruction all over Udrogoth unless we cure them!" Namine looked upset as she held a insanely mad Kairi back and

asked the old wizard "Is there a way to cure them?" The old wizard sigh but replied " There is one way, but it's a bit of a long shot, be we need something else to bite them."

They made a plan and scattered to find Dave and Sora.

Elsewhere in a evil looking tower, two women were talking about the monsters they had unleashed. One of them was the heartless we all know and hate, Plasma, and the

other was a young woman with black hair, tan skin and wearing a red-ish robe[5]. " So the plan seemed to have hit a snag, I was expecting Herochan to get bitten by your l

little pet... still getting the keyweilder infected is just as good I suppose. But Erma... why use such a strange beast to change them into?" Plasma asked the woman, Erma plotz,

who answered " Well really it's all I could use in order to humiliate Dave the barbarian, but your plan could still work if you get that vampire guy to bite the key kid. But that

could be a long shot since he needs to be really, really angry for this to work.' Plasma smiled and said in a low voice " No need to worry, If anyone can get him upset in a flash

it'd be me."

It seemed as if Oswich's plan worked, however it didn't cure Dave or Sora as they changed into whatever bit them, for instance when Oswich bit Dave, Dave turned into a taller

and Dave-like version of the old man and said " Jinkies! I suddenly have the urge to raid the fridge and perform magic incorrectly." Much to the real Oswich's dismay. In the end

both Dave and Sora were bitten by cats,hamsters, Lola Dave's talking sword, Donald,and scariest of all a gym teacher.

Soon as the group chased after the two, Plasma and Erma plotz appeared. "Well, it seems as if you guys are being active today!" Plasma said with a sneer as she blocked a

slash from Herochan's sword. "Oh great it's Dave's crazy ex, don't tell me you did this?" Candy asked Erma, who attempted to laugh evilly if not for Faffy chewing on her robe. "

Yes! And nothing can turn him back to normal! It's what he get's for dumping me just because I'm evil!" Erma then telaported away, but Plasma stayed and said " Herochan... I

sense that your heart is troubled again. If you join with me I can ease your suffering far better then flowergirl can!" Herochan roared and rushed her, only to be blocked again .

He then said " You're the reason my heart is like this! Xiolada has healed it far better then you can!" And with that he extended his fangs and leapt, but she grabbed Sora and

used him as a human shield. " Oh... Shit." Herochan said as Sora transformed into... him? Sora know had black hair, a scar on one eye and wore a pure black version of his

outfit. He had a giant axe in his hands and he looked at Herochan and said " Hey, fuck you for keeping me sealed up!" 'Sora' then laughed for a few moments before grabbing

the axe and slicing himself in half. Kairi fainted , but Sora wasn't dead. He was now back to normal , but a young man stood behind him. He had shoulder length black hair , the

same scarred eye, and wore a black blood stained shirt and pants combo. [6] He then pointed at Plasma and said " Are you the crazy birch that freed me from the weakling

over here?" She timidly nodded and Riku asked the guy who he was "which the guy found funny for some reason as he said " The name's Tasagar bitch! I'm the true form of

that weak ass loser Herochan. Now that I'm free I'm gonna kill the idiot who kept me sealed up then kill the bitch who released me!" Plasma then backed up and said " But I

freed you! After Herochan rejected me I hoped..." Tasagar laughed then raised his axe and cut her in half, her body falling to the ground and then disappearing. He then looked

at the others with a crazed look in his eyes and " Better line up to get those goddess damn heads chopped off!" He then spun the axe around and laughed like a homicidal mad

man and they all heard Herochan say in fear " Shit, we're gonna die... or at least you guys will."

Done, bear in mind that some of the names might be misspelled but a good chapter overall, plus we meet Tasagar, who is Herochan... just more fucked up if you can believe that.

[1] Dave the barbarian: A big strong guy, whose really a big softy. He hates to fight but his family and talking sword Lola often force him to. He first appeared in _Dave the barbarian._

[2]Candy: One of Dave's sisters and the current ruler of Udrogoth. After their parents left to fight evil this girly teen was forced to rule much to her dismay. She first appeared in _Dave the barbarian._

[3] Fang: Dave's other sister, who's tough and very much the kind of guy Dave should be, just don't call her a monkey! She first appeared in _Dave the barbarian_

[4]Oswhich: The children's wizard uncle... or so he says. In truth Oswhich flunked magic school and his misuse of magic shows it. He first appeared in_ Dave the barbarian._

[5] Erma Plotz:An evil princess who fell for Dave, however she was too evil despite them being weird soul mates and was dumped. She has powerful magic and while she swears that she hates Dave, she still tends to flirt a bit. She first appeared in_ Dave the barbarian._

[6]Tasagar: Herochan's true form who has been sealed within Herochan's mind for years. He's pretty much the same but way more messed up and has no morals, plus he's really bloodthirsty.


	22. Chapter 21: MrAxe and MrPiggy

Ch 21! The boss battle against Tasagar and move Dave the barbarian characters! Here's one now for the disclaimer!

Chuckles the silly piggy: Fools! Herochan1313 does not own KH or anything else! Now bow before my evil might!

Aw isn't he cute! Trying to kill us all!

Chuckles: Fear my wrath fools!And stop tickling my belly!

Tasagar licked his lips and gave Herochan a look of pure evil and said " Well,look at this! The big bad Herochan afraid of himself!" Herochan then drew his sword and said " You

are not me! Well... you are, but I'm not a crazed murderer who kills anything that moves! Wait a second... well I'm not that crazy anymore." Tasagar laughed and readied his

axe and screamed " Off with there heads!" He then tossed the axe at then , but Dave drew his magic sword Lola and fired magic energy at the axe and started to scream like a l

ittle girl and kept on saying " I got a splinter!" Riku the muttered something and a portal opened up and everyone left. " Fine, go on and get chickens! I'm sure they're tons of

meat bags that i can eat and kill in this place!" He sensed someone a little ways away and with an evil grin he grew bat wings and flew off.

Riku's fast spell skills the party was saved for now, and they all looked at Herochan for an explanation, but then Kairi grabbed Donald's legs and attempted to use the startled

duck as a mace to smack Herochan with, but one look from Xiolada caused Kairi to giggle then used the Donald mace to brutally beat Roxas, while giggling like a school girl all

the while. As this was going on Herochan told the tale of who Tasagar was, and why they were dead. " Basically guys, Tasagar is me, the horrible bloodthirsty out of control

murder loving physco I was born as." Herochan explained as they treated Sora's wounds. " But... if that's true then how are you the way you are now?" Namine asked while

she and Auzuel attempted to pry Kairi off a now bleeding Roxas. He cringed but said in a grave tone " Years ago... I turned my best friend Anna against her will and it was so

terrible that my mind split into him and me." They all paused at this when Herochan then said " We have to find the seed and hurry. Now that he's out he'll try to kill us all

without remorse, and while I could beat him... If i went to far overpowered you guys could get hurt. Besides theirs only two people who can calm him down so he can be

re-sealed. And I only know where one is and that's Anna, the other I have never met but know her name is Emily. So for now let him have his fun and let''s fine the seed, I think

I know who might have it... Sora?" After Herochan stopped talking they all noticed Sora was awake but he seemed different... Kairi rushed him in a tight hug but he pushed her

back and then with his keyblade he made a small gash on her cheek then while the blood started to fall he said "Hey Kairi? Mind if I have a snack?" He then slowly licked the

blood from her cheeks, which somehow she found enjoyable, but Herochan and Xiolada quickly pulled the two apart and Riku asked "Sora! What the hell is your problem? "

Herochan answered that one since Sora was busy trying to lick more blood from Kairi, while she kept trying to get out of Xiolada's grip and allow Sora to do this. " Well Riku it's

simple, since Sora was used to release Tasagar, some of his evil slowly is filling Sora's mind but it should only be temporary... I think." Sora soon returned to normal and with

Dave's help they left to the one place where the seed might be:The lair of Chuckles the silly piggy!

As for Tasagar he found himself in trouble when he followed his senses to his next victim he found someone he never thought he'd see. " There you are! Once I felt your being

separate from Herochan's I traced you all the way here. I hope you haven't killed any one again!" The person he found was a girl with pink hair who was wearing a green robe

and had an axe very similar to his[1]. " Emily? You... you don't scare me! I can kill you in a flash!" He then stuck a menacing pose , but Emily walked up to this crazed murderer

and very calmly slapped him upside his head and said in a cold voice " You own me boy! Do not forget the debt you owe to me!" Tasagar then whimpered like a whipped dog

and remembered why he feared this girl. (Flashback!) Years before Sora and his friends were born, before the first keyblade was created, even before the heartless there was

a infamous murderer named Nasagar, who was the first being to give into darkness and used it's power to kill for his own desires. In time he met a beautiful woman who forced

him to change his ways and accept the light.. He did so, but where he married the woman and she bore his child all the darkness that used him had taken over the heart of his

son, who in turn became just as crazy as his father once was. His mother was able to convert him as she did his father, and he met two other children who did not fear him or

his name but darkness never let's go of it's prey so his heart was always in turmoil. One day he left his home in order to find some way to silence the voices telling him to kill,

when he fell into a trap that was laid for him by a group of villagers who wanted to kill him for no reason other then to cleanse the world of his evil. The boy never showed fear,

as he never found something he feared, but that day as a group of humans attempted to kill him_ she _appeared. The young girl in a green robe jumped from a tree out of

nowhere and with a huge axe sliced and diced the boy's cage free and grabbed him within seconds. Later, in the treetops, she introduced herself as Emily a girl who lived by

herself in the forest around the boy's home. " And you are?" She asked . He quietly said " My name is Tasagar... The son of Nasagar ." She didn't seemed impressed and said "

You don't look that evil... And i heard you often meet up with those two kids Anna and Cage. But You own me now so...how about you meet with me sometimes and I'll train

you to be just as strong as your old man!" Tasagar shook his head but she drew her axe and pinned him to the tree truck and said in a low voice "I just saved your ass boy!

Now either you train under me... Or you'll see why I don't live in the village!" Tasagar froze for a moment before he fainted out of pure fear, and when he awoke he agreed to

her terms so long as she didn't do that again. " No promises on that kid, but here you'll need a weapon so... Take this axe and get busy!" Emily said as she tossed her axe to

him. " Are you sure? What are you gonna do weaponless?" He said, only for her to summon another axe and slice his arm off which made a geyser of blood come from his arm.

He yelled and then seconds later his arm grew back and Emily gave him a mischievous look and said " This should be fun!"

Tasagar was shaken like a leaf and tried to stand his ground but seeing his old teacher filled him with memories of horror that made even Mr. crazy killer afraid. She then

grabbed her axe and went up to him and said " You know... I have to reseal you into your more sensible self." Tasagar gripped her hands and pleaded with her " Please Emily!

I know he has all of the light that mom gave me and I have darkness... but I know that you of all people don't want me sealed up inside that fool! I know he doesn't trust me

since I'm bloodthirsty, but you know how even after we switched I still wasn't that murder crazed thanks to you!" She blushed and he softly sobbed which helped her make up

her mind " Tasagar... If we find Herochan and his friends will you swear to behave and join there cause? I know you aren't that bad... sometimes. And after that one day, I can't

say that I ever enjoyed forcing you to rest within Herochan..."She said. He released her hand and said " So you do remember that day... fine truth be told I kind of want to help

mr. goody two shoes out. He may even let me stay out this time, so let's go on then!" The two grabbed their axes and Tasagar grew his wings and carried Emily in his arms

towards his others location.

"So let me get this straight Dave, your greatest foe is a cute little piggy?" Haze had asked Dave when the party reached the old castle of Chuckles the silly piggy. " Yes, but he's

mean and has magic and calls Fang a monkey." Dave answered, as Fang said " I'm not a monkey!" The door was opened and inside was Chuckles. He was a cute little pig with

a cape and a red amulet in his hoofs[2] " So we met again Dave the barbarian! And i see you got a monkey and the keyweilders! But if you want the seed then face the wrath

of my mystical amulet of hogsworemore!" His amulet then started to glow red, but something from the sky crashed on him and a familiar voice said " What the hell smells like

bacon? " The dust settled and the group saw Tasagar and Emily on top of the silly piggy, Herochan was ready to attack when Emily stood in front of Tasagar and said "Wait!

He's not here to fight! We want to join your party, and I can assure you Tasagar will behave!" The others found this hard to believe but Herochan and Sora lowered their

weapons and Herochan said " I take it your miss Emily? I've heard of you even remember you a bit from before my mind separated from his. As long as you make sure he

doesn't maime,kill, or anything remotely fun... at least untill I do." He walked up to Tasagar and offered a hand which his other self took and shook before holding up the seed

of light. " Looking for this?" He said with a laugh. Sora stepped up and activated it and the party headed for the ship and said goodbye to Dave's family.

Elsewhere on Darkness's base, Plasma had just woken up from her wounds and was floating in a tube filled with strange goo that seemed to be healing her. A man was

standing in front of her checking a monitor when he noticed her awake and bowed. He wore a black lab coat and had dark blonde hair similar to a certain Nobody's, his eyes

were even the same shade of green[3]. " Exvio... I take it I am all healed now?" She said to him. He looked at the monitor again and nodded before pressing a button and

letting her go. " You are indeed fully healed my lady, but I am still amazed at the wound you received from the real form of the fool king. I also have grim news about that."

Exvio said. She paused before saying " Tasagar has joined them? How on earth did Herochan ever agree to that? Exvio! You and Chemile are to follow them and used project

Mourning star to end this once and for all!" He seemed shocked but nodded as he said " As you wish my lady, but project Mourning star is only at 87% so do not expect much."

She growled and said " Use it anyway! No one harms me and gets away with it!" With that he left to prepare and left Plasma to her plotting.

Quite interesting right? Looks like Mr crazy killer has a soft spot, but that will be explained later. Next up is a world filled with chills and freight and Santa!

[1]Emily: A girl from Tasagar's home world who lived a quiet life in the woods before saving Tasagar and training him. She often t denies it but she might have feelings for him.

[2] Chuckles the silly piggy: One of Dave's foes, he may look cute but he's a powerful wizard who offend tries to overthrow Udrogoth. He first appeared in _Dave the barbarian._

[3] Exvio: The heartless of the Nobody Vexen and he's just as mad. Unlike his Nobody counterpart he rarely fights himself and mostly uses his experiments.


	23. Chapter 22: This should be Halloween!

**Ch 22 and it's great so far! Now that we're in Halloween town I found someone not related to KH what so ever to do the disclaimer , And I don't own him by the way.**

Zanta[1]: Sup. Herochan 1313 doesn't own KH or me, And he's also on the naughty list...

**Hey man I only killed that guy in self defense!**

Zanta: Ho!Ho! I'm gonna eat you!

**What? Dear god stop eating my arm, at least add some salt!**

As the gummi ship soared in space, Sora was currently locked in mortal combat against his own mind, some what. "Sora I would never hurt you! I'd hurt all our friends, but not

you!" Kairi was tell him as she was attempting to snuggle with him despite the fact that he had his keyblade in front of him. " It's not that Kairi... It's just that I could hurt you

now and I wouldn't be able to handle that!" He said. She giggled and then rushed him in a death hug saying " But I just love you so much I don't care! You can do anything to

me my little Keyblade cutie!" She then kissed him and almost drained him of his air when Roxas and Tasagar walked in and Roxas said " Hey guys! Mickey said we're ready to

land so let's go!" Kairi glared at him before she giggled again and grabbed Tasagar's axe and exclaimed " Don't stop my Sora time!" She then slashed at Roxas and gave him a

bad gash on his stomach and fall to the floor. " Roxas! You got blood on my shoes man! Oh and your kind of dieing just a bit." Tasagar said as he used a cura spell to heal

Roxas who then ran away from Kairi who had said "Aw, look Sora he's trying to escape from the pain I'm going to inflict on him. Tee hee!"

Everyone gathered in the main hall and got prepared to land but everyone was acting weary of Kairi. Once they landed in Halloween town Kairi screamed in rage and grabbed

the nearest person she could, which turned out to be Auzuel dressed like a succubus including black wings and a very reveling dress, and with amazing strength tossed her

towards the moon. " Kairi! Whats wrong?" Riku , who was dressed as as a zombie butler, complete with green skin and a missing eye and finger, asked. She slapped him and

said " Look at me Riku!" She was dressed in a black lace dress and black high heals and now had red eyes pale skin and a had two small fangs in her mouth. Ironically she was

now the one thing she feared the most: a vampire. " That would imply that I'm just as bloodthirsty as these monsters!" She said as she pointed at Herochan and Xiolada who

were dressed...just the same as normal. " Sire? Why aren't you two dressed up?" Asked Shale who was now dressed as an angel, save for her feather boa and sunglasses."

One: we're already monsters, and two why the hell are you an angel?" Herochan said. "Aw come on fellas! Let's get on the job and find the seed." Mickey, who was now a

werewolf of sorts but he was really just a furry version of himself. Haze was now in her harpy form as well, and Namine was a witch with only a white white hat to show this. As

for Roxas he was now a slime monster while Tasagar had on a bloody hockey mask and a butcher knife in his head and Emily was a puppet with a row of sharp fangs in her

mouth. " Kairi... You are as bloodthirsty as us." Xiolada said, which upset Kairi who then suddenly hissed and showed her new fangs before realizing what she had done and

crying out in rage and tackling Donald to the ground and punch him over and over again. " Should we... stop her?" Roxas asked in a voice that meant he wanted to get no

closer to Kairi then now. " Nah, in these kinds of cases It's best to let the crazy tire herself out... Besides It's fun to watch her beat Donald." Herochan said. " Herochan! Well

your right but still." Riku said , which made Kairi look up from her beating Donald and try to grab Riku in a headlock when someone cried out "Sora!Donald!Goofy! Unknown

strangers and red haired vampire girl beating Donald!" The person who said this turned out to be Jack Skelington, and he was wearing his black suit and bat tie, which relived

Sora since the last time they had seen the pumpkin king he had wore a Santa Claus suit and tried to take over Christmas. Sora introduced his friends and the first thing Jack

said was "Great news on finding your friends Sora but for now I need your help to save Christmas!" Sora then thought back to the last time Jack forced them into helping him

save Christmas. " What's he talking about Sora? It's not like there's such a thing as Santa right?" Riku said which caused Jack to gasp and swoon dramatically " You must be

the one that didn't believe in Sandy Claws! He's in big trouble right now and you doubt the man existed!" Herochan then asked "What's wrong with Santa? And I'm just saying

right now that I wont do much to save Christmas since It always needs to be saved!" Jack sat down in the fountain in the center of town and explained what was going on. "

Well fellows it's like this, a few weeks ago I went to visit Sandy Claws and found two strange people who had tons of heartless and a grey skinned girl attacking Christmas

town . I ran off but now I have no idea if everyone in Christmas town was safe and what those people wanted. Heartless are also attacking Halloween town and I need help!"

As if one cue a dozen wright knight heartless formed and they prepared to fight when Namine stepped up and said " Let me do this guys! I have a move that should work!" She

raised her keyblade and shouted " Doodle knight!" She then used her pencil like blade tip and drew a detailed knight that raised it's sword in glory and with mach speed

slashed all the heartless and destroyed them . The knight then vanished , but more heartless formed seconds later. " My turn to show off!" Kairi said as she rushed into the

heartless with a giggle and said " Romantic intervention!" A bright pink flash filled the area and Kairi giggled again as she did something so dirty and wrong that the heartless

killed them selves and all the guys, save for Herochan and Tasagar, had massive nosebleeds and Sora started to think that maybe he should talk to her about the whole

insanity thing. " Sora... We really need to do something about her." Riku told his friend as Kairi gave her boyfriend a hug, then noticed what Riku said and giggled before

pointing her keyblade at him and saying "Firaga hearts!" she then shot a barraged of flaming hearts hit Riku and he started running around on fire saying " My underwear is

melting !" "Kairi can't you see that your hurting our friends and-" Sora tried to say but Kairi grabbed his hair and then put her lips on his and forced him to make out for a few

minutes. Haze had put the flames on Riku out and Emily and Auzuel, who landed from her being tossed earlier, grabbed Kairi off of Sora who was now hiding behind Jack and

shaking in fear.

Needless to say they all eventually made in to the door in the forest and entered what should have been Christmas town. However whoever had attacked it had changed it

completely , as all the snow was now black and the town itself was overrun by heartless toy solders and jack in the boxes. " Wow... This my kind Christmas!" Tasagar said

earning him a smack from Emily who said " I thought I told you to behave!" Jack then pointed at Santa's workshop and said "Come on fellows we have to save Sandy Claws!"

They sneaked past all the heartless and tried to enter Sana's shop when someone opened a portal of Darkness opened and three people stepped out. One was Exvio ,

another was a girl who had brown hair and was wearing red framed sunglasses and a outfit similar to Shale's, she also had a laser gun in her hands[2]. The third person was a

young girl with grey skin and pale blonde hair. She had hundreds of stitches on her body and her eyes were a pale white while she wore a black t-shirt and jeans[3]. " Who are

you fiends and where is Sandy Claws?" Jack shouted at them. Exvio laughed and said " I am Exvio you pile of bones ! I am the most brilliant heartless in Darkness and am more

perfect then all of you!" Riku and Sora had a feeling that they had met someone like Exvio before but couldn't remember. The second girl then introduced herself " Hey there

losers! The name's Chemile and I'm gonna fry you all up! Especially that poser over there!" She said pointing at Shale who looked ready to stab the heartless. " Now Chemile

you know our mission, we are to torture the old man to tell us where the seed is while Project Mourning star takes care of this filth." The grey skinned girl stepped up and the

other two heartless vanished and formed a barrier around them. " Project Mourning star? The heck does that mean?" Donald asked the girl. She didn't answer for a bit but soon

said " I am the ultimate weapon created by Master Exvio and Mistress Plasma. I have all forms of weapons and powers downloaded into my body in order to kill you." Herochan

looked at her closely and then said " So... your pretty much like Deadpool only not funny?" Project mourning star didn't seem to like this comment and she held out her hands

and two guns came out of her skin. They all scattered as she began to rain bullets on them. Jack tried to fire a thunder spell at her, but Project Mourning star just absorbed it

and with her right hand and opened her mouth and shot a thunder spell of her own which Jack barely missed. She then absorbed the guns and out of the palm of her hand

came a katana which she used to spare with Herochan and Tasagar. " This has gone on long enough! Jack now!" Herochan cried . " The show must go on!" Jack replied as he

and Herochan started their limit . Herochan used his sword as a platform for Jack while the pumpkin king used all sorts of spells as they both spun around Project Mourning star

whacking her with magic and might. Herochan then stopped spinning and tossed Jack skyward as he also punched P.M.S up as well. When Jack met her in the sky he used his

bone fist to deal some hits before both landed right on Herochan who had a present in his hands and once he opened it P.M.S was sucked in. The present then blew up and

Herochan and Jack were covered in soot.[4] "Project Mourning star... looks as if your power wasn't all that great in the end." Sora said as he was about to leave with the

others when he felt something... odd. " _ Sora... behead her, you know you want lick her blood off your blade after words." _A voice said in his head. " Sora? Sweetie are you aright?

Do I have to mortally wound Donald again?" Kairi asked. " Why is it always me?" Donald asked, and his comment earned him another Kairi giggle and despite foreseeing this

and trying to run the poor duck soon found himself face down in the black snow. " Something... wants me to kill her and taste her blood." Sora said as he tried to back away

from Project Mourning star . " Oh yeah... that be me. Sorry about that." Tasagar said. " How do you bear this?" Sora asked him as he slowly took deep breaths. " I don't, why

do you think I want to KILL YOU ALL?" Tasagar said, earning him another smack from Emily. " No time to think of that now fella! We have to help Santa!" Mickey said. However

Project Mourning star suddenly got up on her knees and looked ready to attack when Xiolada walked up to her and gently lowered the girl's fist and said " Now then do you

really want to kill us dear? You look like your on your last legs and we really don't want to hurt you anymore." Tasagar spoke up and said " Speak for yourself." And this earned

him yet another Emily smack. P.M.S looked stunned at this and said " I-I was told by Plasma that you were all heartless monsters who killed for fun." Tasagar looked pleased at

this remark but the others weren't so proud. " I can assure you we're not all heartless... well save for me really but i cope with it." Xiolada said. P.M.S looked even more

stunned then softly smiled before her eyes closed and she fell to the floor. " Is she...?" Namine asked but Xiolada shook her head and replied " She's not dead, just passed out.

What should we do with her?" Sora and the others thought on this and agreed that three of them would take her to the ship while the others would find Santa and take care

of Exvio and Chemile. It was voted that Donald , Roxas, and Emily would take her to the ship. " Now Tasagar I want you to behave got it? Or else that hair of yours might not

see the light of day when you wake up tomorrow got it?" Emily said. Tasagar nodded and then they all heard Kairi giggle again which made Donald and Roxas run screaming

towards the ship carrying P.M.S with Emily following. " Kairi! What you do that for?" Haze asked, but it turned out to be Herochan who made the noise. " What? It's my new

ringtone? I swear I won't misuse it... much." They all laughed and headed to Santa's shop to free him.

Santa had seen better days, what with his town being overrun by heartless and him being tied up in his own factory by two strange people asking for something he had never

heard of before. " For the last time old man, if you have the seed of light give it up!" Chemile was saying to him as she aimed one of her lazer guns at him. " Chemile I am starting to believe that this worthless trash does not know of the seed, may hap we will have to find it our selves." Exvio said . However before they could search Sora and

company walked in and Exvio gasped in shock " What? How did you defeat Project Mourning star? It was suppose to be the ultimate weapon . I guess you are just as strong as

we've heard, well no matter that hunk of flesh and weapons can be easily replaced or upgraded." He said. Xiolada looked him in the eyes before giving him a face that even the

heartless feared. " _She_ isn't a toy to be played with! One of your own is beaten and you don't even stop to worry about her?" Xiolada yelled. Exvio regained his calm before

saying " And why not? We are heartless after all, we cannot feel anything towards our comrades but pity and jealously. You of all people should know that commander

Xiolada?" She got REALLY pissed at him for being called that and roared " NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

**Whoa lot's of violence this time huh? For all the Donald fans sorry but it is fun to have Kairi beat him senseless, same for Roxas! Next up the boss battle with Exvio and... **

**Zanta?**

Zanta:Sup.

**Didn't you do enough? You ate my arm off!**

Zanta: No I didn't I only bring joy to children.

**What about the whole eating who ever's on the naughty list?**

Zanta: Eh, people have to eat you know.

**I hope you know your not coming back... Also that thing Kairi does in her new move, don't ask!**

[1] Zanta:The original Santa who really lived... just a zombie now! He brings gifts to good people and eats the rest, however it seems that he has finally made peace with the real Santa. He first appeared in _Eddsworld Zanta Claws._

[2] Chemile: A rather crazy member of Darkness, who is almost exactly like Shale, save for the being evil part. She loves to taunt and tease foes and is the most childish of Darkness.

[3] Project Mourning star: Originally a young vampire, this nameless girl was kidnapped by Plasma and infused with all types of powers and weapons, just like Deadpool, in order to counter anything Herochan dished out. However she was treated as a weapon and is now under the protection of Xiolada...

[4] Herochan and Jack's 'Screaming spinners" limit.


	24. Chapter 23: Exvio's end

**Ch 23 ready. Who's willing to do the disclaimer?**

Donald:I am! Herochan1313 does not own KH or anything else he may use, just plot and OC. And the concept of Kairi beating me senseless.

**Ah Duck? I wouldn't say that right now...**

Kairi: (Giggles) What did you just say Donald?

Donald: I didn't mean anything, wait what are you going to used that pipe for?

Kairi: Beat you to a bloody pulp, tee hee!

Donald: Well that's okay then... WHAT?

Xiolada was aiming to cut Exvio's head and send it to Plasma in the mail. But with Sora and the others by her, not to mentioned her Herochan, She couldn't go all out. And since

the annoying bee know as Chemile kept on shooting them that made it even more hard. Exvio himself wasn't even fighting them, rather he just let Chemile do all the work. "

Hey Shale! You seemed willing to kill this girl earlier so why the hell aren't you taking her out one on one? " Xiolada bellowed as she missed a lazer blast. " Simple. You aren't

the boss of me heartless! Only my king can order me to-" Shale said before Herochan yelled " Shale! Now is not the time so just listen to Xio-Xio and kick that girl's ass!" Shale

nodded and drew her two daggers and jumped right at Chemile who blocked the weapons and pushed Shale trough the roof and followed. Exvio , realizing him comrade was

gone, Snapped his fingers and a barrier shrouded him. " Try touching me now you pieces of filth! You may have been stronger then me commander, but no one could ever touch

me!" He then rose into the air and laughed, but when Sora tried to use some thunder magic to destroy the barrier his keyblade covered it self in fire magic and raised him at

Exvio and bashed at the barrier . " What? I was using thunder magic not fire magic!" Sora said. " I told you, new keyblades mean losing powers." Herochan said as he tossed

Xiolada and a now screaming Exvio so she could beat him senseless. " How are we gonna get everything back to normal?" Goofy asked as they freed Santa. " Uh Guys? I may

need a little help here!" They heard Xiolada cry as Exvio broke free of her grip and was radiating darkness. " How dare you touch me filth! I was going easy on you but no

more! Come forth Metal edge!" He cried while tons of metal from the factory was pulled towards him and he was transformed. His body was covered in metal armor and his

arms were now blades. Darkness also covered him and it lashed out and separated Sora and his friends. " Try defeating me now, I designed this to Kill Plasma and take over

Darkness!" Sora raised his keyblade, but Xiolada pushed him aside and said " You guys take Santa and get out! I'll find the seed and take care of this guy!" They were hesitant

until she screamed at the top of her lungs " GET OUT IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO FEAST ON YOUR SOULS!" That made everyone but Herochan and Tasagar. " Why are you two

not running in fear? I'll kill you goddammit!" She said. " Well for one, you love me and could never kill me... hurt me maybe." Herochan said. " For two, you can't scare a murder

loving crazy that is me." Tasagar said . Xiolada growled but said " Fine. Stubborn vampires , help at your own risk." The four of them faced Exvio who crossed his blade-arms in

an x and said " Well now, this should be fun!"

Shale couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun in battle. This Chemile girl was just as skilled as her and even had a fighting style similar to her own. " Your not too

shabby... for a poser! Chemile said as she aimed her lazer guns at Shale, who used her feather boa to grab Chemile's leg and trip her. Shale then used her daggers to pin

Chemile down and clasped her hands together and said " Tri spell!" Three small circles formed on her, two on her hands and one on her forehead. One was red, another blue,

and the last one yellow, they floated over Chemile then fired off fire,blizzard, and thunder magic at the heartless. Chemile then got off and said " Nice move, but watch this!

Shades of color!" Chemile then blended in with the black snow and for a second nothing happened . Then a burst of energy came from nowhere and stunned Shale as she

heard Chemile's voice shout " Chaos Yo-yo!" A black yo-yo then shot out and tied Shale's legs and dragged her closer before reappearing and saying " Sorry Poser, but it looks

like it takes more then two knives and bad fashion sense to fight!" Suddenly Shale roared and grabbed Chemile's neck and said " There are only two things you can't say to me.

One is trash talking my king, and the other is trashing my fashion sense." She then slammed Chemile right into one of her daggers and Chemile gasped in shock and spat blood

before saying " Why? We... could have been sisters..." Shale smiled as said " Sorry, it wouldn't have happened poser!" Chemile smiled and faded, however her lasers and yo-yo

didn't and Shale picked them up and saw the others heading towards her. " Shale! You okay ?" Auzuel asked. She nodded then noticed who wasn't there. " Wait, where's sire

and the other four?" Sora looked around and said " Guess they all when to fight that Exvio guy... But they can handle it so let's get back to Halloween town. Are you Okay

Santa?" Santa looked a bit bruised but nodded. They all left for Halloween town, but once they did they found Roxas,Donald, and Emily passed out and bloody. " What

happened guys? Where's Project Mourning star?" Roxas stood up and managed to say " She's safe in the ship... but that guy from Radiant Garden, Cutros, he came and

attacked us. He said something about killing a traitor..." They all knew what this meant but someone walked towards them and said " I.. will go help your friends now. It is the

least I can do." Project Mourning star was still banged up but she faced them and told them this. " No way! Your way too hurt and that guy almost killed Herochan before." Riku

said . P.M.S smiled and said " It is no matter how hurt I am! That girl, Xiolada, spared me and I intend to help her as long as possible. " She then flew away towards the

doorways in the forest and Sora and the others had there own problems. " So... your Santa?" Riku asked. Sora remembered that Riku had never believed in Santa, so Kairi and

Sora watched this with interest. " Yes I am Riku, but I know that you might find that hard to believe." Santa said. Riku did find this hard to believe and asked Santa to prove it. "

Well, when you were with Ansem the wise last year, he gave you a keyblade to give Kairi and you wondered how he even had such a girly weapon." Santa said stunning Riku

and allowing Sora to say " Told you he was real!"

Exvio was owning Herochan and his two friends, much to their surprise. His blade-arms kept them at bay while other parts of his armor shot blades that left the three a bloody

mess. " Time to end you right here!" Exvio said as his arm blades started to spin and he meant to slash into Xiolada... when P.M.S. and Cutros had blocked him with their

swords then slashed in in half. Before he faded Exvio asked " Why?" P.M.S. simply said " Because you kept calling me It." While Cutros said " Because you assumed mistress

Plasma did not know of your little coup." Exvio yelled then faded away and Herochan asked " Mourning star! Why are you here?" P.M.S didn't get used to being called that but

answered " For whatever reason you chose to save me rather destroy me... and I feel indebted to you Xiolada ." Xiolada blushed at this, then Tasagar asked Cutros " And

you?" Cutros put his blade away and replied " I was ordered to kill the traitor and nothing more. You are safe for now until our blades cross again your majesty."" He then

noticed Xiolada and bowed and said " It is good to see you again, fellow commander." He then opened a corridor of darkness and left. " He was a commander as well?"

Herochan asked. Xiolada nodded " He and a girl who called herself Cixea were the other two commanders, I always like him since he seemed to have some morals." They then

noticed the seed floating towards them from the second floor factory and Xiolada activated it before they left. When they all regrouped and said bye to Santa and Jack,

Herochan touched his ear and the small screen that Auzuel had used in the Grand line appeared in front of him. " What is that?" Kairi asked. " It's a Comscreen, sort of a phone

that can call anyone in the universe. Herochan made them a while ago." Haze Explained. The screen went dark for a moment than someone who looked very similar to

Herochan, but much buffer. " Yo Bro! haven't seen you guys in a while, you need something?" The guy asked. " Stray! Has been awhile huh? Any way we have ... a friend

whose sort of a vampire infused with all sorts of weapons and stuff and seeing as your the bio and tech nerd I figured you could help fix her up." Herochan said. Stray laughed

and said " Sure thing! I'm over in my lab at H.Q so bring your friend on over! Oh yeah almost forgot, I'm working on a new flying version of the Tank tred wait till you see it. "

Xiolada gave him a look and he said " Ah, never mind. Anyway just hand on back home and I'll be here."The screen vanished and Herochan said " Okay guys let's go! Once we

get there we can take a brake and rest for a bit." They then entered the Gummi ship as Jack and Santa walked back to there homes and Jack said " And Merry Christmas!" Only

to get a look from Santa.

The ship was heading for H.Q at mach speed and the gang was resting and talking plans. " We've gotten a lot of seeds now Herochan, but how many more are left?" Sora

asked. Herochan frowned and said " Hundreds, how ever we don't need them all to get to our goal." Roxas looked confused and asked " Our goal? Isn't it to get all the seeds

of light?" Auzuel answered him " No, we need to activate then until the barrier of darkness on the foe's world lifts and we bring the fight to them." They all understood that and

waited until they reached H.Q when Sora did something weird " Ah Sora? Why do you have a turkey baster full of blood in your hand?" Namine asked. Sora answered in a far off

voice " Kairi... just looked a little warm and I thought she'd need something to cool her down, I wasn't gonna eat her or anything... yet." Before Namine could ask again Kairi

stood up and giggled and pointed her keyblade at her Nobody and said " Stopping hearts! " Small silver hearts popped out and once they touched Namine she was frozen in

place for a bit. " Something tells me those two were made for each other, there just as crazy as me!" Tasagar laughed. Emily gave him a look and said " Tasagar... What did I

say about behaving?" She then yanked his ear and took him to the kitchen and seconds later they heard him scream in pain. " This is gonna be a long trip." Herochan said as

he went to the garden to talk to Xiolada.

All done! Next up a training montage and another O.W! Also more OC's!


	25. Chapter 24:Home sweet dead trap

**chapter 24, a training chapter but still enjoy! Namine?**

Namine: Herochan1313 does not own KH or anything else. Just the plot OC's and OW's.

**Now on with the show!**

Sora had to admit he was wondering what Herochan's home world looked like, and once he saw it he lost his breath. H.Q was huge, quite possible the largest world Sora had

ever been to. The building itself was a large black castle and the outside grounds were a lush garden and even a water park." Well don't just stand there guys! Come on in and

meet everybody!" Herochan said as he opened the door and led them in. The inside was nice cool corridors like that in beast castle, however once Herochan stepped inside two

female voices said " Daddy! Your home!" Two blurs them rushed Herochan and tackled him to the floor. Two teenaged girls were hugging him tightly and Sora cold only assume

that they were his daughters. " Girls! Come on you two are way to old for this!" They then got up and noticing Sora and the others introduced themselves. The younger one

had pale blonde hair and was wearing a red t-shirt with a star on it and shorts[1]. In her hands was a small staff with a dagger tip and she said " Hello there, I'm Ami! Don't

mind my sister she's a bit rude!" The other girl smacked her sisters head and said " Stop telling people that! I'm not rude just edgy! Hi I'm Kie by the way." Kie was a year or

two older then her sister and had sliver hair and wore a tanktop and jeans, she also had two silver bracelets on her arms[2]. Kie then looked at Sora and said " Your the big

bad keyblade master? Funny dad said you were cooler looking." Sora then said " I am so cool! I saved the universe twice before and you don't even have a key-" Kie taped her

bracelets and two silver oathkeeper keyblades appeared in her hands and she flipped him over and had her weapons on his throat. " You were saying?" She said. Herochan

helped him get up and said " Go on and explore the place a bit guys! There's a training room, mess hall, you can go anywhere so long as you don't mess anything up."

Herochan said as he carried P.M.S away. " I'm going to train then! What about you guy?" Sora asked. " I'll go with you sweetie! Can't help but think of what happens if I leave

you alone!" Kairi cried as she followed him. " Auzuel and I are going to hit the water park... and that's it!" Riku said as he and Auzuel when arm in arm towards the water park.

" We're gonna get something to eat !" Donald said as he, Goofy,and Mickey left. Roxas and Namine went to the liberty, and Xiolada went to her garden. " What of you two?"

Herochan asked Haze and Shale. " We will go with you to protect you sire! Stray's lab is pretty heavily defended ." Shale said. Herochan laughed but said " Do as you wish!

But... are the others at the right places?" They nodded and he chuckled " They should have know better, this whole place is nothing but training for them even if they don't

want it!" He then found the door he was looking for, a metal one with a red fist on it. He opened it and walking into the dark room followed by Shale and Haze.

_A large castle fades in and bats encircle it, a series of slashes is heard and the letters H.Q form before being swallowed by darkness. _

The training room looked like a gym more then anything else Sora thought, just a gym with swords ,guns,spears and all sorts of weapons on the walls. Kairi was clinging to his

arm and Kie had followed them to see him in action, however inside was someone in the middle of training. He looked like Herochan but had a scar on one eye and longer hair,

his sword was also more whip like. " Ah, the kid with the key and his crazy ass girlfriend! Been waiting for you!" He said as Sora and Kairi steeped in. The door then shut and

was locked and Sora asked " What is this?" The guy drew his sword and said " The name's Saber and my idiot brother Herochan has ordered that I train you in using you new

drive forms. I believe little crazy here has done it before." He pointed at Kairi and she said " Yeah! I used it with Chopper back in the grand line!" Saber nodded " Right. Your

new drive powers allow you to use the forms and powers of your friends, and since you did it with Chopper you can use it again anytime. You Sora, however, can't use your old

drive forms anymore." He said . Sora thought this unfair but Kie then said " All you have to do is use a new drive form limit on my uncle. Why don't you use my powers?" Sora

agreed, despite Kairi pulling him back, and called out " Kie!" She turned into a small silver orb and once Sora touched it he transformed. His outfit was now pure silver and he

had Kie's keyblades and he aimed at Saber before saying " Silver twist!" He then tied the two keyblades with they keychains and tossed them at Saber who blocked it

effortlessly, but Sora raised a hand and the combined blades aimed up and silver mist covered Saber and hid Sora who rushed at Saber fist flying only to be blocked again and

punched into the air while Saber cried " Coil snake!" his sword then covered Sora and slammed him to the ground, forcing him to revert. " Well now... looks like you won." Saber

said as his sword returned to him and the doors opened. " But I didn't beat you!" Sora said. Kie laughed and said " I told you to use a drive limit on uncle Saber that's it! Never

said you had to beat him!" Kairi giggled at this and Saber tossed a small orb with his sword on in. " What's this?" Sora asked. " It's a Drive sphere. Use it to gain a new drive

form with me, and others you meet along the way. It works wither I'm with you or not so use it well." Saber when back to his training but Sora asked " Are my friends doing the

same thing right now?" Saber nodded and said " Yeah, they're having tests as well but nothing that deadly, so you guys can hang here and train till it's over." Sora thought this

over then he asked Kairi " Well? Ready to train?"

Riku was ashamed to admit it, but ever since he first kissed Auzuel he always wondered how she'd look in a bathing suit. She looked amazing in her bikini and Riku hoped

they'd have some fun since they'd rarely had a break since this quest began. " Riku? Do you like my bathing suit honey?" Auzuel asked as she did a twirl for him. " You look

amazing Auzuel, then again you always do." Riku answered earning a kiss from her. " Hello! What do we have here? Zu-Zu you didn't tell me you found someone!" At the sound

of this voice they looked around the park's large pool and saw a girl standing in the middle of the water. She ha dull grey hair and wore a bikini along with a long staff in her

hands that she was spinning [3]. " Miss Mimi! What are you doing here?" Auzuel asked. Mimi walked to them and examined Riku before saying " You sure can pick'em Zu-Zu!

Has big brother given you the okay to fang him yet?" Auzuel blushed and said " No way! Sire would kill me if I even thought about turning Riku right now!" Mimi giggled and

then said " But if you love this boy, then you'd defy even big brother for a chance to stay together forever! So maybe... you don't love this boy at all!" Auzuel was shocked and

said " I do love Riku! But if I bite him now he'll be unable to fight for a while and we need him!" Mimi laughed then said " Is that what you believe? Or is it what big brother

ordered you to do?" Riku had just about enough of this and summoned his keyblade but Mimi raised her staff and cried " Waterga trap!" Riku was then trapped in an orb of

water and found that he couldn't breath. " Riku! Please Mimi don't hurt him!" Auzuel cried. Mimi touched the sphere and it followed her to the middle of the pool. " He will die

unless you embrace who you are and agree to turn him right now!" She told Auzuel . Auzuel started to panic , not knowing what to do, but then she felt something inside her

telling what to do. "Okay Mimi you win! I don't care what sire says I will save the man I love above all else." Auzuel said. Mimi seemed amazed at this but freed Riku, who

gasped for air, and said " Wise choice Auzuel, To be honest I knew you were the one to pick love over orders." However Auzuel grabbed Riku then summoned her spear and

said " Aqua dance!" Four water versions of Auzuel formed and danced around Mimi in an circle and soon for some reason Mimi also started to dance as the clones disappeared.

" Auzuel... what was that?" Riku asked as she returned to him. " What? You think basic magic and a spear is all I have? That was my magic move Aqua dance! It confuses foes

and forces them to dance!" She told him. They both sat down and Riku asked " Did you mean that? That you'd disobey Herochan just for me?" She blushed but answered " I

meant every word Riku. I may owe sire a lot.. but since I met you and he gave me that order I was thinking of ways to bite you anyway." Riku pondered this and said " It

wouldn't have worked, I love you but if I have to live forever without you or my friends it would be dull." She knew that was true and was going to say something when Mimi

stood in front of them and said " I hate it when people lie to me you know! But... You proved that you loved this guy so I guess my jobs done" Riku and Auzuel were a bit

confused at this and Mimi explained. " Big brother told us to get tests ready for you guys so you could all train! Didn't he tell you?" Auzuel was calm for a moment before she

roared in rage and said " If I could I would kill Herochan!" Riku laughed and whens she glared at him he said " That's the first time I've ever heard you call him anything but

sire!" She didn't seem to think that was funny and soon Riku found himself under water holding his breath.

Herochan had to admit his brother was a bit of a hermit. Stray was always in his room making some kind of weapon or ride, so they rarely saw him. However if someone

needed his skills they'd have to get past his booby trapped room filled with spiked floors gun turrets and other things. " Yo Stray! Can't you disarm your little toys when you

know I'm coming?" Herochan said as he carried P.M.S into Stray's lair. Stray looked up from what he was doing and said " Can't be to careful bro. Besides you needed the work

out anyway." Herochan laughed and placed P.M.S on stray's work table. " Can you fix her up?" He asked his brother. " Sure, but It's gonna take some time. In the meantime

however, someone here is all fixed up from that incident at your last party." Herochan looked around and a girl was standing beside him, she had orange hair and plastic

looking skin and wore a black lace dress[4]. " Sire! I'm all better now and am ready to serve you again!" She said. Herochan signed and said " Hello Mari, Sorry about that

whole nacho cheese inside your head thing I didn't know your body would go haywire and try to kill us all." She smiled and said " That's okay your majesty! I only have the

toughs on killing you fifty two percent of the time now!" Stray laughed at this and then got ready to fix up P.M.S.

All done! Took longer then expected but here it is! Next up more test and the next world... maybe.

[1]Ami: One of Herochan's daughters, like him she's always moving about to find stuff to do, but combat wise she learned powerful magic from her aunt Mimi.

[2] Kie: Herochan's other daughter, she's adopted but still loves Herochan as any daughter would. She has twin silver oathkeeper keyblades that she uses to fight or sneak out for a party.

[3] Mimi: Herochan's youngest sister and a powerful mage, when she isn't goofing off that is. Despite that Herochan is very protective of her and she gets annoyed by this real easy.

[4] Mari: Formerly one of Zealth's puppets but she grew tired of losing every fight with Herochan and joined him instead. She has remote controlled body parts and has a few hidden weapons as well.


	26. Chapter 25: Meeting

chapter 25 more training and stuff, plus the death of Roxas

Roxas: Hey! I'm not dead!

Shut it! no one likes a nosy Nobody!

Roxas: Fine!Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else, just plot and OC's

Now lets go!

Herochan had great taste in books, as his liberty was filled with tons of books both big and small. " Wow, I didn't know Herochan liked to read so much. He always seemed to

be a more stab happy kinda guy then a reading guy." Namine said as she looked at all the books. " He loves to read, but as of late he has been kind of... stab happy as you

said miss." Came the voice of someone behind the bookcase. Roxas looked behind it and found a guy around their age with pale skin and black hair. He was wearing a black

skull shirt and ill fitting jeans and in his hand was a dirk[1]. " Who are you?" Roxas asked. The boy laughed and said " I'm Aero, first son of Herochan and heir to his throne.

He's told me a lot about you Roxas and of the others he has been traveling with." Roxas and Namine took this in... before loudly laughing at him. " Your name's Aero? What was

fire already taken?"Roxas managed to asked before falling to the ground laughing. Aero got angry and said " Shut up! My name was given me by my father, the strongest

person who lives, and I am proud of it! Even if my old man had a twisted sense of humor when he named me." Aero then snapped his fingers and all of the bookcases vanished

replaced with statures of Sora and Kairi. " I was told that you two haven't fought much so for your test you must fight these copies of your other selves . I wish you luck...

suckers." Aero said before he disappeared . The fake Sora and Kairi raised there keyblades and rushed their Nobodies. Roxas barely managed to block False-Sora's blade

when the fake Sora said " Flame saber." His keyblade then lit on fire causing Roxas to back away. Namine wasn't doing any better as the fake Kairi was in her supreme light

form and was forcing Namine to bow as she slashed at her. Roxas knew they couldn't keep up so he thought for a second and said " Twilight of the master!" His keyblade

glowed and a small ball of light formed at the end of it and hundreds of light covered kingdom keys formed and stabbed the fakes. The fake Sora then fell in defeat but fake

Kairi was still fighting strong. " I'll end this now! Blank slate!" Namine yelled this as her keyblade vanished and she touched the fake Kairi whose face lose all feeling and she fell

to the ground. " Namine... what did you just do?" Roxas asked her. She giggled and answered " I just blanked her mind and made her a lifeless corpse." Roxas laughed

nervously and thought " She's starting to act more like Kairi... I should really be more careful around her." the bookcases returned and Aero came back and said " Looks like you

did well, could have done better mind you but still not bad." Roxas and Namine exchanged a look before they summoned their weapons and faced him. " Guys... what's with

those looks? " Was all Aero could say before the two Nobodies attacked him.

As the night passed all of Sora's friends minus Mickey,Donald,and Goofy had passed their test and were now in the throne room talking to Herochan. " So why didn't you tell us

about these test before we came here? And why didn't the king and Donald and Goofy get tested?" Sora was saying as Herochan sat on his throne in a calm matter. " Firstly I

didn't tell you because it was funny to lure you into a false sense of safety. Second, Mickey and the other two are Disney characters so they need no testing." Herochan said as

he started to raise from his throne. " That still doesn't explain why you just told us to relax when we had death traps waiting for us!" Kairi said. Herochan chuckled and said "

You guys needed to train and I felt that if I told you about it you would have complained or something." Everyone started shooting daggers at him but he brushed it off and

asked Aero, who was really beat up thanks to Roxas and Namine, " Where's your brother Issac at? He should be here by now." Aero shrugged and replied " Last I saw he was

helping uncle Trigger at the firing range." Haze then beamed and said " Triggies home! Why didn't you say that before sire?" Herochan held her back and said " Because after

last time he told me to never let you get by him again." Haze shrugged him off and grew her wings before flying out and saying " Triggie! Here I come sugar bat!" Herochan

sighed and snapped his fingers and Shale and the puppet girl Mari formed out of nowhere and bowed saying together " What did you wish of us sire?" Xiolada, who was sitting

on her own throne, rolled her eyes and Herochan said " Follow Haze and make sure she doesn't hurt Trigger again." Both girls nodded and left while Herochan turned to Sora

and said " So then... where did you guys want to head off to next?" They all thought on this but then Herochan said " Cause I already set a course for Port Royal! Jack Sparrow

owes me a lot of munny and it's time I collect it! Oh that and he's gone missing and might dead and stuff." Sora took this a bit hard , true no one could really trust the pirate

captain, but he still had a certain charm that only his friends knew. " So we have to save him right?" Sora asked. Kairi grew a bit nervous as she had heard of both Port Royal

and Jack, and neither sounded like the ideal place for a young girl. " Yes sure , just as soon as he pays me... Xiolada why are you looking at me like that." Xiolada looked ready

to kill her boyfriend when he quickly said " Did I mentioned the present that I was going to get my beautiful Xio-Xio?" The raging vampire then quelled and hugged him saying "

Aww! My Hero-Hero is the best boyfriend ever!" She then noticed the others and grew very eradicated as she said " Shouldn't you guys... BE GOING NOW?" She then snapped

her fingers and a hole formed under Sora and his friends and they fell screaming. Herochan collapsed on his throne and Xiolada followed him and pecked his cheek. " Tired

Hero-Hero? Can I do anything to help?" She asked in a flirty voice. He smiled but said " I'm worried about the meeting tonight, mostly about what might be said once Issac

reports. Plus Trigger's gonna be pissed off since I forgot to warn him about Haze again." She embraced him and whispered in his ear " You don't have to rule everything honey,

if you'd only allow me to officially be your queen then I'd help you out." He chuckled and answered " I told you Xiolada, you still have to wait a bit before the universe allows

another vampire to be named queen, besides I'm Herochan! I can do anything right?" Xiolada giggled before holding a small calender and stating " Since you lost track of time

after I... left you forgot that I can be your queen in two days?" Herochan let this settle in before he screamed out " What!" The door opened and a crowed steeped in, lead by a

young guy with brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He had a cowboy hat on and was wearing jeans and a shirt covered in a vest, on his hips were two holsters with six

shooters[2]. " What's all the ruckus about brother? Bad enough you didn't even call to say you were coming back now your all noisy." The cowboy teen said. Auzuel, one of the

people there, then said " Master Trigger, I'd advise you not talk to his majesty like that, plus you should stop talking like that." Trigger faked getting shot and said " First off

don't call me master, leaves a bad taste in the mouth. Second what's wrong with the way I talk?" Saber , who was also there, answered " You sound like a grizzled old

prospector that's why." Trigger drew one of his six shooters and said " I do not sound like that at all you battled crazed mutt!" Saber then snapped and drew his sword as he

yelled " That's it! Bring it on wimp!" Mimi then used her staff to separate the two boys and another young vampire stepped in to break it up. He had pale blonde hair that

covered both eyes and wore black clothes, in his hand was a very cool looking katana[3]. " Uncles can't you two stop fighting for once? What if Tialala and Haze see this, or

aunts Shiore and Isa?" Both Saber and Trigger flinched at the names but Saber said " Not a chance kid, Tialala and our two sisters aren't back yet. But Haze is right over

there... tied up." Haze was tied up but she took this moment to say " I LOVE YOU TRIGGIE!" Trigger then shouted " I'm not in love with you Haze! Herochan can't you control

her?" Herochan smirked and said " Not really it's in her contract that she may stalk any of you, see?" He then held up a paper saying just that." Why on earth would you even

put that in there?" Trigger asked. Herochan shrugged and answered " Dunno guess I just love to mess with you guys." Shale then spoke up " Sire? Shouldn't we get started

now?" He nodded then after they settled he asked Issac, the guy with the katana, " What have you to report about Darkness's HQ? How soon will be able to storm the place?"

Issac looked up and said " Their world, fate's end, is made of pure darkness and only a ship filled with light from the seeds could enter it. So it could be quite the while until you

can attack dad... By the way why did you yell earlier?" This question made everyone look at Herochan but the question was answered by Xiolada " I'm gonna be his queen in

two days!". The room was quite, then all of Herochan's bodyguards scream " NO!" Xiolada tensed and Herochan growled. Auzuel stepped up and said " There is no way that we

will allow this heartless to become your queen sire! Even if you think it's a good idea we all agree that it's not!" Xiolada started to sob and Herochan got up from his throne and

said " We agreed on this, I don't care what you girls say I am the king and my word is law! Except for when I'm drunk then ignore my rambles!" Xiolada grabbed Auzuel's hands

and cried " Can't you guys just leave our love alone!" Auzuel dropped her hands in disgust and said " Watch your tone heartless! You have no heart to feel love and I will never

accept you as my queen!" She and the others slowly left but Trigger stayed and said " Don't worry bout them none Xiolada, they just can't understand it I guess." He then left

he and Herochan along as the vampire king tried to comfort his soon to be queen. " Xio-Xio don't listen to them, I love you and you know that. Even if you don't have your own

heart but you do have mine now." She dried her tears and kissed him before saying " Your the sweetest guy ever... my king."

Sora had quite a trying day, and when he went to his room giving by Herochan and slipped under the blanket of his bed. However no sooner that he did then a soft body

hugged him and Kairi whispered " Hello my love." Sora turned to yell but she put a finger on his lips and he noticed she wasn't wearing anything but her bra and underwear. "

Sora... I love you so much! Please let me rest with you tonight!" Sora started to hesitate then said " Kairi we're only fifteen ! I love you but that's a bit much." She smiled before

saying " I didn't mean that Sora, but if we're going to get married and raise a family we should start sleeping together." Sora panicked before calmly asking " Then why are you

dressed like that?" She giggled and snuggled closer " Because I knew it was something you'd like! " She then kissed him and the two snuggled thru the night why Sora thought

" Would I make a good husband for Kairi? Or even a good father?"

Surprise ending! plus more OC's and we have a cowboy vampire now!

[1] Aero: First son of Herochan and an expert combat user. He greatly respects his father even in Herochan's not so great moments.

[2]Trigger: Herochan's youngest brother and a pure cowboy, even calls his guns six shooters, despite this he hates it when Haze assumes they're soul mates.

[3] Issac: Herochan's other son and an excellent swordsmen, however he's really shy and never talks to most people he doesn't know, mostly girls.


	27. Chapter 26:Why is the rum always gone?

**chapter 26 a pirate's life for me! including a joke I've been waiting for! Jack if you could?**

Jack Sparrow: You'd have to do it yourself mate, I see more profit in it for me.

**Do it or I'll sick Kairi on you**

Kairi: (giggles) Is it time to play Whack a duck?

Jack Sparrow: Fine! Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else, just the OC's and plot savy? By the way lass what is Whack a duck?

**You'll see Sparrow. I also don't own the Zelda reference.**

Upon waking up Sora felt well rested until he noticed the almost naked Kairi and yelped as he jumped out of the bed. Riku ran inside to see what happened , as did Herochan

and Roxas, and one look and Riku said " Sora! The hell were you two doing?" Sora tried to explain but Herochan then said " Yeah Sora I thought you were a hero not some

pervert!" Roxas just said two words " Dude, nice!" earning him a smack from Riku. Kairi then giggled, which sent chills up Roxas's spine, before summoning Romance star and

said " Blizzaga mallet!" the tip of her blade then got covered in ice and she leapt at Roxas and with a smack as she screamed " FORE!" He was then knocked into the wall and

Riku ran off before she could do the same to her. Kairi then had a crazed look in her eyes and said " Where's Donald at Sora? I have an idea for a new game..." Before he could

stop her she ran out the room and seconds later he heard a smash and Donald quacking as his head crashed thought the wall. " Donald! Are you okay?" Sora asked as he

helped his friend. Moments later everyone was about to get ready to leave when Kairi asked Sora " Sora? Promise that if any of these pirate guys even look at me that you'll

beat them to death." Sora was about to say that he wouldn't dream of doing such a thing when she kissed him and he said " Anything you say Kairi!" There was a crowd of

people by the ship that Sora assumed was the rest of Herochan's family. One of them , a cowboy if ever was, went up to Riku and said " Your the darkness keywelider right

partner? Name's Trigger and my big bro told me to give you this." He then handed Riku a brown Drive sphere with two guns on it. Mimi gave a blue sphere with a staff on it to

Kairi, while Ami gave a similar one to Namine. Lastly Issac, who was now wearing a thin grey scarf over his mouth to hide his blushing, handed both Namine and Kairi orange

spheres with a katana on them. Namine tried to thank the boy, but he freaked out and tried to run until Herochan grabbed the end of his son's scarf and said " And where do

you think your going my boy? Namine here wants to thank you so can't you let her?" Issac then stopped and Namine thanked him, before he fainted. " Is he okay?" Namine

asked. Herochan laughed and answered " He's fine just got a bit over realmed is all, funny seeing as he's coming with.." Haze , who was trying to give Trigger a death hug ,

then asked " Issac's coming? Are you sure he can handle that sire?" Herochan nodded and with some help carried Issac inside the ship after saying bye to the others. As the

ship took off Issac awoke and saw Namine hovering over him which made him yell and faint again. " What's his deal?" Riku asked Herochan who answered " Issac's... not so

suave to say the least. The boy's a great swordsman and even a bit of a ninja, but... he's dead terrified of girls and he rarely talks to anyone but me. I thought that if he joined

us he might get a bit better... or die trying at least." They all face palmed at this and Issac woke up and asked " Father? Is there a reason that you want to kill me by forcing

me to... talk to g-girls?" Herochan chuckled and said " It's all for the best Issac, besides we are going to Port Royal so you can help me get the munny Jack owes me." Hours

later the ship landed in Port Royal and the crew found themselves... in a cage of bones. " The hell did this happen?" Roxas asked. " Sora? Is that you?" They turned to see Will

turner in the cage along with an old man with grey sideburns who smelled of pigs and booze[1]. " Will? What are you doing here? And where's Jack?" Sora asked. Before Will

could answer Herochan said " Well after your last trip here Will and Elizabeth were to be married when a man called Lord Becket arrested them for aiding in Sparrow's freedom

but offered William a pardon if he found Jack and receive his magic compass, as for Jack he was sailing to find the key for the fabled Dead man's chest in order to control Davy

Jones so he wouldn't have to pay Jones the debt he owns. But now the crew landed here and the natives turned out to be cannibals who think Jack is a god in human form and

trapped his crew while they plan to eat him." They all were quiet before Will asked " How on earth did you..?" Herochan then answered " I watched the second movie on DVD

last night." Sora then said " But why would their be a DVD...?" Herochan then backed handed him and said " Don't question the king!" Sora then noticed that the cages were

hanging over a cliff and noticed how many men there were. " Will shouldn't they're be more people with you?"Sora asked. The smelly man, who introduced himself as Gibbs,

said " Well now lad think of it this way, these cages weren't built until after we got here." They all got the hint and got to thinking when Kairi said " Why don't you guys move

the cages and grab those vines over there to climb up?". They did so but halfway up the cliff they saw a small native boy across from them on a bridge and Gibbs motioned for

them to stop moving. However the men in the second cage got a bit greedy and tried to climb higher but one of the men grabbed a snake and screamed as the entire cage fell

and the native found them. " Hurry!" Will cried as they all climbed to the top. Upon reaching the top The keyweilders used their weapons to destroy the cage and all of them

headed to the Black Pearl. Once they reached the shore they saw Jack running down the beach followed by native cannibals. " There's Jack! And a bunch of bloodthirsty

cannibals!" Sora said as they all got on the Pearl. "Cannibals aren't so bad ... For us immortals at least. For some reason immortal flesh isn't all that tasty." Herochan said and

before anyone could ask he said " Don't ask how I know that, It was a long day and we were out of food." Jack soon reached the pearl and as he climbed up he turned to the

natives and said " Alas my children and remember this as the day you almost -" A tide then broke his speech and he ended it by saying " Captain Jack Sparrow." He then

climbed aboard and the Pearl set off. Jack noticed Sora and said " Ah Zola so good to see you again, and I see you have more friends." Sora signed and said " It's SORA, and

these are my friends Kairi, Riku, Mickey, and Hero-" Jack noticed Herochan and instantly drew his sword as he said " Herochan mate! I haven't seen you since Tortuga!"

Herochan drew his sword and said " You mean when you got me drunk, stole all my munny and left me alone with half of Tortuga after my blood! ? It's time to pay up Jack!" His

sword then covered itself with darkness when Xiolada put a hand on his shoulders and said in a soft voice " Hero-hero... let me handle this." He didn't argue with her and after

she and Jack went to talk in the captain's room Jack came out pale and handed Herochan a large bag full of munny. " Here's all I owe mate...quite the lass you have there."

Xiolada then gave Herochan a hug as Gibbs said " Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Jack agreed by saying " Yes to the first, yes

to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows." Gibbs then stated that as odd while Jack answered " I have every faith in your navigational skills master Gibbs,

now where is that monkey?I want to shoot something." A small monkey then darted about and while Jack tried to shoot it. Will however tried to reason with Jack and explain

his problem only to end up pointing his sword at the pirate saying " I need your compass jack, I must trade it for her freedom." Riku then moved Will's sword and Jack reasoned

with will by telling him he'd trade the compass in exchange for helping find the key to dead man's chest. " You want me to find this?" Will asked. Jack replied " No, you want you

to find this, as the finding of this may be the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face?" Sora couldn't understand what the pirate meant, but then again

not many people could understand what went on in Jack's mind. " How is that key gonna save Elizabeth?" Goofy asked. Jack looked at them all and said " How much do you lot

know about Davy Jones?" Everyone except Herochan answered not much causing Jack to say " It's gonna save Elizabeth." The crew raised the sails and headed out for an

unknown place that Jack claimed someone was going to help them.

The place turned out to be a hidden swamp where a mystic named Tia Dalma lived. Sora,,Kairi, and Xiolada went along with Jack,Will,Gibbs and a few more pirates. " Why's

Jack so scared of sailing in open water? He is a pirate right?" Kairi asked. Gibbs answered by saying " Well lass, if you believe in such things, legend has it that there be a

creature under the bidding of Davy Jones that roams the waters dragging ships down into the darkness:The Kraken." This got everyone's attention and Gibbs continued his

tale. " It's a monstrous thing, and it's breath." He shuddered before saying " Just think of the last thing you see on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the odor of

a thousand corpses, you believe such things." Sora was kinda feeling a bit scared now, but Herochan calmed him " If that thing does try to harm us I can take it! But Jack and

his men that's another story." The vampire king said. " And finding this key will help Jack?" Riku asked. Gibbs simply replied " That's what Jack wants to know, bad enough that

he's going to see her." Will looked puzzled and asked " Her?" But only got an "Aye" in return. Soon the boats entered a darker part of the swamp with a single sack. Sora and

his friends got out as Jack said " Not to worry, Tia Dalma and I go way ..." Gibbs then told his captain he'd watch his back but Jack said " It's me front I'm worried about, and I

see lad Herochan remembers her to." Herochan did look a bit nervous but Xiolada gave him a smile and he followed them inside. Inside was all sorts of creepy occult style

things and in the center was a dark skinned woman with messy dreadlocks and colored teeth[2]. " Jack Sparrow and king Herochan." She said with a smile. Both men said "Tia

Dalma." She got up and said " I always know the wind would blow you two back to me one day." Both of them smiled nervously and Sora started to feel a bit scared then

noticed Sora and Will and said " You... you two have a touch of destiny about you, Sora; William Turner." Both of them were confused and Will asked " You know us?" " You

want to know me?" She said which caused Jack to rush in and say " There'll be no knowing need help now." She sat down again and said " You know I demand payment." Jack

nodded and whistled Jack the monkey was brought in a cage, Jack aimed his gun at the monkey and said " Look! An undead monkey." He fired and Tia Dalma accepted it. " We

need to find this and what it goes to." Will said as he showed her the parchment with the key on it. She turned to Jack and said " The compass you barter from me, it cannot

lead you to this?" . " Maybe. Why?" Jack answered. She smiled and said " I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not what he wants! Or, do you know, but are loath to claim it as your

own?" When he didn't answer she said " Your key go to a chest, and it's what lay in the chest that you seek, don't it?" Gibbs then asked " what is inside? " " Gold?" Sora asked.

" Jewels?" Kairi and Xiolada said at the same time. " Or something evil or deadly?" Riku asked. She answered them " You know of Davy Jones. yes?A man of the sea, a great

sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men." Will asked " What vexes all men?" She touched his hand and asked " What indeed." Herochan replied " A woman." Tia Dalma

nodded " A woman. He fell in love." Gibbs shook his head and said " I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Tia Dalma then said in an annoyed tone " Same story, different

versions, and all are true. it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Never stopped lover her, but the pain it caused him was too much to live with but

not enough to cause him to die." Sora then asked " What'd he put in the chest?" She answered " Him heart." They all paled at this and she continued " It was not worth what

small fleeting joy life brings,and so him carve out him heart put it in chest and hid it from the world. The key be with him at all times." Will and Herochan looked at Jack and said

in one voice " You knew this didn't you?" Jack seemed offended by this " No I didn't. I didn't know where the key was now we do so let's go get it then young William here can

go to Port Royal and save his lass." As Jack tried to leave Tia Dalma said " Let me see your hand." Jack handed her his bandaged hand and she uncovered in to show a small

black circle on his hand. Gibbs cried out " Black spot!" And quickly spun around and spat while Tia Dalma went to find something. She then returned and told Jack " Davy Jones

cannot make port or step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She then handed him a jar of dirt. A

strange fanfare music sounded once Jack got the jar and it reminded Sora of a Nintendo game he once played [3]. They all looked around then Kairi asked Tia Dalma " Could

you help us find the Flying Dutchman? And the seed of light?" She manged to find the ship, but the seed was beyond her power. Still they left and made way to find Jone's

cursed ship.

" This is just my luck, out here alone in a storm at sea in a rowboat looking for some monster pirate!" The girl in the rowboat yelled to no one in particular. She had dark blue

pigtails and wore a red blouse and jeans, which were soaking wet now, and seemed to be a bit nervous.[4] The girl then noticed a ship sailing by and she saw Sora and said "

Jackpot! There's the targets right there and if I'm lucky they'll find the slimy monster pirate for me!" She rowed her boat up to the pearl and heard some of what was being said.

" That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will said pointing at the wreck of a ship. " Do not underestimate her , so what's your plan then?" Jack Asked Will. Will stiffened and said "

Herochan and I will search the ruble for your bloody key!". " And if you run into any crew mates?" Jack asked. Herochan answered " Simple. We cut down anyone in our path. "

Jack seemed ti like this plan " I like it. Simple easy to remember." Before the two left Jack said " And if by chance you two do get caught just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle

his debt, might save your life." Herochan doubted that but he and Will left. Soon as they did Jack ordered the crew to douse the lamps on the Pearl's deck. However the strange

girl jumped on board , really jumped, and Xiolada noticed as this stranger fell face first on deck. " Aren't you ... Commander Cixea of Darkness?" The girl got up and noticing Sora

filched in a very Sitar playing Nobody sort of way. " Oh noes! I didn't plan on this! Ah what'd the boss say to do if this happened?" She thought a moment before snapping her

fingers " Oh yeah! Use my charms and good looks to win the fight!" She then summoned a microphone and said into it " Can you hear me everybody ! Yoo hoo!" Her amped up

voice cause them all to cover their ears but she stopped when she noticed Issac, who had been trying to hide in a corner, and the mic dropped from her hands and she walked

over to Issac blushing and said " Hey... you're kinda cute. Would you like to go out once I destroy all your friends?" Issac put his scarf on to hide his blushing then said " I'm

afraid I can't.. Your cute but we're still foes and all that." She didn't seem to mind this and picked up her mic and said " Well then cutie, I'm just gonna have to sing you a tune

that will melt your heart!"

All done, and for Port Royal I'll try to fuse Dead man's chest and Worlds end and hope that works out. Also would it kill you guys to review a little? Next time more pirates yay!

[1] Gibbs: Or mister Gibbs, the right hand man of Jack Sparrow and quite the wise man. He's heard all kinds of sea tales and tends to smell of pigs and rum a lot. He first appeared in _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the black pearl._

[2]Tia Dalma: A mystic woman who lives in a swamp, she and Jack know each other and he offer request help from her. She first appeared in _Pirates of the Caribbean:Dead man's chest._

[3] Cue Zelda item get music and: You got a jar of dirt!

[4] Cixea: The third commander of Darkness and very similar to a certain sitar playing Nobody. She very bubbly and tends to praise and talk to herself a lot, but her magic mic can control the hearts of anyone. She also seems to have the hots for Issac.


	28. Chapter 27: 99 souls for this guy!

**chapter 27 more pirates! What could possibly mess this up?**

Zealth: Hi

Herochan: Oh come on! First I'm stuck with Will on a haunted ship now your here?

Zealth: I promise I'm just here foe the disclaimer!Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else just plot and OC's.

Herochan: I could kill you but instead I chose to challenge you to a children's card game![1]

Zealth: You wouldn't dare do that sugar king!

Herochan: Try me I dare you. In fact you you know what we have to do for reviews now?

_Kairi walks in with Donald and somehow gets a gun aimed at his head. _

Kairi: Review now or the duck gets full of lead, tee hee.

Donald: Wak! Herochan you can't let them kill me right?

Herochan: It's outta my hands dude, besides if this gets us reviews...

While the crew fought Cixea ,Will and Herochan searched the Flying Dutchman for the key but had found nothing. The only other person aboard was a sailor who had been

trying to raise the sails despite the fact that the ship was sunk. Will tried to help the man realize this but Herochan said " Don't Will, just let the poor soul do what he wants."

They kept on searching but found nothing save for a drowning man that had a strange star fish on his face. Soon they heard a loud noise and a ship rose out of the sea and

was filled with half fish half man pirates that didn't look as friendly as the fish-men from the Grand line. " Will? I'm gonna take a long shot and guess that that's the real Flying

Dutchmen." Herochan said as the fish pirates came aboard. The few of this ships crew mates were gathered and even thought Will and Herochan fought bravely they soon

were also captured and placed with the barely living crew. A sound of wood on wood as the monster Davy Jones showed himself. His face was that of an octopus and he wore

a trihorn hat and overcoat that were very dirty looking. One of his arms was a lobster arm and one leg was a peg leg, he also had a cane.[2] A hammerhead shark pirate then

told him " Six alive sir." Jones studied the men and stopped on one man who seemed to be preying heavily and blew the smoke from the pipe he was smoking and said " Do

you fear death?" The man hesitated then nodded as Jones resumed " scared of endless darkness and having your sins bared to all? Then you could live forever in exchange for

a few years of labor..." Suddenly another of the almost dead sailors yelled " Don't listen to him!" Jones turned to the man who said this and asked " Do you not fear death as

well?" The man looked Jones right in the eye and said " We must all face death at some point, even you monster!" Jones laughed at this before telling the hammerhead shark

man " To the depths with him then!" The hammer head pirate nodded and drew a knife and cut the man's throat before tossing him over board. Jones then noticed Will and

Herochan and said to Will " You! You are neither dead nor dying." He then turned to Herochan and said " And you are both dead and alive, what business have ye on this

ship?" Herochan looked ready to explain but Will quickly said " Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt." Jones paused before asking " What was that boy ?" Will repeated his

answered and Jones laughed before saying " Did he now? Well then I 'm surely tempted to accept that offer! ." He looked at where the pearl was at, even thought it was

covered in darkness, and vanished.

On the Pearl things were looking rather grim, as Cixea was hell bent on wooing Issac. With one simple command from her magic mic everyone else was blocked from the battle by a barrier and Issac had to handle her by himself. " Please can't you see That I don't want to hurt you or your cute face!" She told him as they dodged each others attacks.

Issac was blushing , he thanked the goddess that his scarf hid that, and managed to say " I don't wish to harm you as well... but you are still my foe and I cannot allow you to

bewitch me. She started to fume before she held her mic up to her lips and sang " Fire , fire burning bright help this boy see how his heart now mine!" A huge fire ball then

headed straight for him but he closed his eyes and raised a hand in the air with his index and middle finger combined and said " Wind." A gentle breeze then reflected the flame

back at Cixea who blocked it and sang " Thunder, thunder, hotter then fire this boy's heart help me hot wire!" A trio of thunder bolts then advanced on Issac but the boy held

his stance and said " Water." A splash of water came up on deck and some how absorbed the lightning and faded away. By now Cixea was fuming and yelled " I didn't want to

use this but you left me no other choice! " She then raised her mic and sang " Darkness, Darkness come forth now! This boy's heart I demand NOW!" a single pink heart formed

and gently floated into Issac who fell to his knees. Sora got as close as the barrier would allow and said " Issac! You have to get up now!" As if on cue Issac did raise, and he

dusted off his shoulders before lifting his katana and saying " Sheared rose." His katana then glimmered and he vanished and reappeared beside her as he slashed right on

her left shoulder. She cried out in pain and then jumped up and giggled. " You are pretty good! I almost died back there. I have to go now but maybe we'll see each other soon

Issac." She then blushed and kissed him full on the lips before opening a corridor and leaving. Issac took a moment to understand what just happened before he lowered his

scarf and had had the most massive nose bleed Sora had ever seen. They couldn't rest however as Jack had yelled and they saw Davy Jones on board and were rounded up by

Jone's crew. " Jack Sparrow! The time has come to settle your debt." Jack fumbled a bit before saying " But I have! In fact I gave you two souls for the one!" Jones grew upset

and said " The deal was you get to be captain of the black pearl for thirteen years in exchange for one soul to work on my ship. And while two people you did send to me, that

does not equal one human soul!" Jack then asked " Ah but I was only captain for two years before being mutinied upon." Jones then chuckled and said" But you were captain ,

a poor captain but one nevertheless. And haven't you always introduced yourself as captain Jack Sparrow all these years?" Jack looked away then asked " Right then mate,

how many people do you think my soul is worth?" Jones chuckled and said " One hundred human souls!" Jack then placed a hand on Jone's shoulder and said " Have you met

young William Turner mate? He's brave, heroic easily worth four maybe three and a half souls at best. And lad Herochan has saved many a worlds so he can count for at best

ten did I also mentioned that they are in love?" Jones moved Sparrow's hand and answered " The Turner boy is one soul and that infernal vampire has no soul! You have three

days to give me the other ninety-nine souls or be dragged to the depths!" Jones and his crew then left and Xiolada calmly asked Jack " Sparrow? Did you send my Herochan

over there knowing full well he could be used to complete whatever deal you made with Jones?" Jack tried to back away but she cornered him and he said " Well lass, I might

have possibly done said thing but it was all in good fun." Xiolada frowned and pointed her keyblade at the pirate before saying " Weeping willows!" A large weeping willow

then grew and grabbed Jack and Xiolada bared her fangs and said " Hazard plant!" A small orange flower then bloomed on Jack and soon started to talk gibberish and walk

around like a drunkard... so he was normal more or less. " What now? I'm worried about Herochan and Will but what are going to do about the whole ninety nine souls thing?"

Sora asked. Jack spoke up then " Simple mate, we do what I always do when lost: Head for Tortuga."

On board the Flying Dutchman , Will and Herochan were forced to work, or at least Will was seeing as Herochan was useless to Jones . " I swear Will, next time we see Jack I

might consult on going feral om his ass, you?" Will nodded but was working on Raising the sail with the crew while creepy organ music was heard from the captain's when a

crew mate told Mr Turner to fix something another man tried to do this as well and Will was to be lashed. However the man and Herochan stopped the lasher . " I'll take them

all!" The pirate asked , he had pale green skin and had a star fish on his face and wore common pirate a tire. " And what has brought this about?" The man paused before

answering " My son. He's my son." This stunned Will and Herochan but Jones just laughed and prepared to lash Will when his father, Bootstrap Bill, was forced to do it instead

to spare his son, and so five lashes later Will was released and his father tried to talk to him but Will yelled " I don't need your help! What was that now an act of compassion?"

His father then said " Yes." And Will left in a huff. Herochan tried to follow but Bootstrap told him " No. Best to leave him be for now... I'm sure that he's confused and angry

about me being here. Why were you two on that ship anyway?" Herochan then explained " We were looking for this key that Jack wanted for some chest." All of a sudden the

wall besides them and a pirate who was part of the ship cried " The key!" Herochan turned to him and asked " What do you know about this?" The pirate then said " You need

the key to find the chest. The captain always has it hidden." Herochan then asked " And the chest?" the pirate. could only replied " It's hidden." Herochan gave up and went on

to find Will.

Tortuga was one huge beer fueled party and no one save for Gibbs and Jack felt at home there. Everywhere Sora looked they were pirates drinking beer or fighting for no good

reason " Sora?I don't like it here, it's loud , full of drunks, and everyone's fighting ." Kairi said. Auzuel laughed and said " What's not to like about that?You should see his

majesty on his drinking days." Donald then asked Jack " What 's the plan this time Jack?" Jack was currently floundering about but answered " It's very simple my feathered

mate, old master Gibbs will head into the nearest pub and swindle, i mean convince some poor lost souls to join our crew and neglect to mention the 100 souls deal savy?"

They didn't seem to like this idea but Xiolada said " Well... if it's to save my Herochan then I say we go for it! Mari what's that look for?" Mari was indeed glaring at Xiolada and

answered " You'd be willing to sell the souls of a hundred pirates just to free Sire when he's going to free himself anyway?" Xiolada nodded and retorted " Wouldn't you girls

do the same for him?" Auzuel,Haze,Mari, and Shale then said all at the same time " Yes! We live to serve our king and do anything for him!" Sora was impressed , he thought

that all of Herochan's friends were a bit...fan girlish at best but they seemed to really respect him and care about his safety. Gibbs tried his best but in the end he could only

recruit four people before an old foe of theirs: former commador Norington[3]. " So am I worthy enough to sail under the mighty Jack Sparrow or can I kill you now?" Norington

asked Jack, who had a plant in hand and tried to run away, and nearly missed a shot from Norington's pistol and the bullet zoomed around and it caused the biggest bar brawl

Sora had ever seen. To make matters worse a new breed of heartless, huge fat ones that wore air pirate outfits but had beer mugs that had minds of their own [4]. " Sora!

Everybody's fighting us! How are we gonna take out the heartless with all this-" Goofy tried to say before a random drunk punched his jaw. Jack was fighting Norington, Kairi

and Namine were fighting off a few lust-filled drunks and King Mickey was helping out all the others who got dragged into this. Sora faced the Groggy Grudes, worst heartless

name ever, and pulled out a summon charm with a lighting bolt on it and called out " Lightning McQueen!" " Kachow!" Came the upbeat reply as a red race car with tons of

stickers and a lightning bolt on his sides[5] Sora climbed on top of the car and aimed his keyblade towards the heartless and a series of lightning circles trapped them while

McQueen rammed them for a while. After all the heartless were gone the drunks , or at least the one's who didn't run at the sight of the talking car, tried to rush Sora but he

and McQueen yelled out "Kachow!" And a massive thunder bolt scattered the drunkards.[6]. Norington then came out of nowhere trying to slash Sora when a bottle hit him in

the head and a strangely feminine man said " I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" All the pirates cheered at that and Sora went up to Jack who said " Shall we go

then mate?"

Good chapter huh? More on the way and like Kairi said review or Donald dies! Also more pirates yays!

[1] This is a reference to the Yugioh! abridged series that I've started to watch.

[2] Davy Jones : The most feared pirate in Port Royal, he was once a sailor who ferried souls to the afterlife but after falling in love with a woman who broke his heart he ripped it out and became a monster who brings half dead men on his ship for eternal work. He first appeared in_ Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's chest_

[3] James Norington: Formerly a commador who wanted to wed Elizabeth until the cursed pirates kidnapped her, now he's a common drunk. He first appeared in Pirates of the _Caribbean:The curse of the black pearl._

[4]Groggy Grudes: Large heartless whose beer mugs move about while the heartless stumble about all drunk.

[5]Lightning McQueen: A race car who lived life in the fast lane and cared only about winning, however after he got lost in the small town of Radiator Springs he started tounderstand the finer things in life. He first appeared in_ Cars._

[6] Sora and McQueen's "Kachow blitz" limit.


	29. Chapter 28:Ghoulish plot

**chapter 28 this time starting out with the bad guys! Who's here for the disclaimer? **

Trigger:I'll handle it partner, Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else, Square-Enix does. All he has to his name is the plot and OC's like me.

**Thank you Trigger now you get a cookie. **

Trigger: Really?

**Nah we're gonna kill you for reviews just like Donald, maybe your dead body will get us something!**

Trigger"You gotta be kidding me, Sora won't stand for this.

Sora: My hands are tied on this besides it's not our fault our Author lives on reviews like a vampire on blood.

Xiolada: Hey! I resent that remark!

Kairi: You would say that you blood thirsty monster.

Plasma was sleeping peacefully in her huge bed or at least trying too as her mind was on a topic it often was on:Herochan. " I want nothing more then to rip out his heart and

turn his heartless into my slave. And yet ... my mind drifts to the memories of my past life." Why do I recall this when no heartless should even remember such thoughts? Why

do I feel such... love for him?" She asked herself as she paced around her room. " Its true... I once loved Herochan when we met in that wonderful place. But the darkness...

that beautiful darkness told me of the wonders that it could offer me. I still remember that day so well..." She gazed at the ceiling and fondly remembered he day she lost her

heart.

(flashback!) Inside the throne room of H.Q sat two people. One was Herochan, who looked the same with black skull shirt and jeans but now wore a small grey crown. The

other was a beautiful young girl who had soft bubble gum pink hair and wearing a black shirt/skirt combo and had a sliver tiara on. In her hand was a sliver seahorse necklace

that Herochan had given her on their first date, she loved this thing almost as much as Herochan, but in truth that may not have been the case. " Luna? Are you okay honey?"

Herochan asked her. She faced him and flashed him a false smile, not that he knew, and said " Fine, just a little bored is all." He smiled and said " Well Xander and Raven did

invite us to the mansion if you want-" She looked at him and aid " No! I mean... I still think they don't trust me my big strong Herochan!" He looked a bit puzzled and got off his

throne before saying " Luna, Alexander and Raven are our friends. If not for them we may not have meant and Xander was always a bit worried about you since he was

suppose to get bit instead of me. But I love you no matter what anyone says Luna don't you know that?" She nodded and embraced him before asking " Herochan? Could you

get me something to eat please?" He left to do so and once he did a dark purple cloud formed by Luna and she said " Took your time to return, eh Darkness?" The cloud

lowered itself and began to form a human body, a slender body that was that of a woman's with dark purple skin and lush black hair. " I could not form when the king was

here, I still worry that he knows about me child." Luna laughed and said " Him? Poor fool has never listen to what those two tried to warn him about me. Ever since he allowed

me to bite him instead of Alexander he's never heard a word against me." Darkness chuckled and said " You have never loved him as you did Alexander so why stay with him

for three years child? You even bore him children of your own, why?" Luna sneered and answered " He forced this life upon me so I had to live it for the time being... but now I

want to accept you Darkness fully and with no problems." Darkness laughed and raised her hands and returned into it's cloud form and covered Luna ... right as Herochan

returned. He drew his sword to help her but she summoned her mace and kept him back. " Herochan! I.. I'm so scared .. please stay away!" Herochan did as told but tears still

fell from his eyes and she smiled, in pity, and slowly undid her necklace and toss it to him. " If I ever return.. you can give that back to me." She then faded away as her king

was screaming in rage. She soon found herself alone in a dark void when she heard Darkness say " Embrace me child and take my gift for your own desires." Luna then felt a

sharp pain and shut her eyes and once she opened then saw that she was still in darkness but now in a throne room of sorts. Her hair was now neon green with red highlights

and her eyes a deep hazel, Darkness appeared before her and said " You are now reborn child, no lounger are Luna Maxwell but Plasma the new queen of Darkness."Plasma"

then smiled and said "First things first I need to find an army. Then I will have my revenge on Herochan for keeping me from my goals!" Darkness then left and failed to notice

Plasma sob and whisper " I'm so sorry Herochan... I should have warned you..."

Back with Sora at Port Royal the crew didn't even have half the number of people needed, and Jack was panicking. But the strange man who had knocked out Norington, who

ended up joining them after all, came up to Jack and said " Jack Sparrow I wish to join your crew so I can find the man I love." This got quite the stares until Jack figured out

who this 'man' was. " Elizabeth?" The man nodded and removed his hat to show Elizabeth Swan's long blonde hair and a smile on her face. " Sora! It's so good to see you

again! But I need to find Will right away." She looked at Jack , who was avoiding her gaze, and asked " Where is Will anyway Jack?" Jack was going to weasel out when Shale

said " Jack sold your boyfriend over to Davy Jones so he wouldn't get dragged down into Jone's locker." Elizabeth then yelled at Jack who then held up his compass and said "

Now wait a moment love, It's true that I did sell fair William for a life of eternal servitude but we can easily find him with this." They all looked at the compass and Namine asked

" Excuse me captain Sparrow but how is your broken compass going to help us find Will?" Jack explained " This be a magic compass lass, while it doesn't point north it leads to

what your heart wants most in this world." He then gave it to Elizabeth and asked " What is it you want most?" She closed her eyes and opened the compass as she answered

" To find Will." Jack quickly added " By finding the heart of Davy Jones!" The compass needle moved before it rested in the east direction and Jack called to Gibbs " Make way

for... that general way if you could Mr. Gibbs!" They all got aboard the Pearl but Sora grabbed Kairi's hand before she joined the others below deck. " Sora? What's wrong?"

Kairi asked. Without warning Sora gently brushed her hair aside and kissed her, this shocked her but she slowly eased into it. Once they parted Sora grinned at Kairi and said "

I love you Kairi, I hope you know that." Sora told her. She giggled and nuzzled his neck before exclaiming " Silly Sora! I love you even more!" They then heard giggling and saw

Xiolada by the door and she said " You two are so cute! Almost as much as me and Hero-Hero!" Kairi's mood soured and she spat " Shouldn't you be drinking a pint of O

negative monster?" Xiolada clenched her fist in an attempt to stay calm and said " Kairi for the last time , your making it really hard for me to try and be your friend ." Kairi left

Sora's side and retorted " Why would I want to be friends with a vampire? A heartless vampire at that!" This got Xiolada so upset that she yelled " I DO HAVE A HEART AFTER-"

She then gasped and placed both hands on her mouth and ran below decks as Tasagar came up. " Sup guys? What was all that about?" Tasagar asked them. They shook their

heads and explained what had happened. " Oh she almost spilled the beans on that day huh?" Tasagar said after all was said. Sora looked confused but Kairi gleeful asked "

Oh my god what did she do? Did she kill some one? " Tasagar simply said " I didn't say this, since only Herochan and Xiolada know, but one day before we found out about her

rage thing... She snapped and reverted to heartless instincts and ripped his heart out. So she's still a heartless but she has his heart, kinda romantic isn't it?" This news

horrified the two teens and what made it worse was the fact that Auzuel was hidden behind them and heard this as well. " Now there's no way Sire will allow her to be his

queen after this!" She then tip toed away to tell the others when someone said " Best not do that Auzuel." She turned and saw Riku there and she said " But Riku! I need to

tell the girls this so-" He put a finger to her lips and said in a calm voice " Auzuel if he wanted you guys to know then Herochan would have said something. Trust him and he'll

make a good choice, and don't hate Xiolada for being her. I mean if you listen to anything Kairi says then you guys are the monsters." Auzuel laughed and followed Riku while

Sora and Kairi were trying to understand what Tasagar had just told them. " So... Herochan is a heartless then?" Sora asked. Tasagar laughed and said " No he just doesn't

have a heart anymore." At the strange looks he got Tasagar asked " Really guys? You know he's already dead and you've seen him regrow an arm so what's keeping him from

not having a heart? " They had to admit that was right and decided to rest for the night and wait to see what happens.

Back on the Flying Dutchman , the crew was doing the only free thing they could do on this cursed ship, playing a strange dice game. " What are they betting?" Will asked his

father when they noticed a few of the pirates yelling in defeat. " Only thing they have left, years on the ship." An idea then came to mind and Will asked " Any crew member can

be challenged?" Boot strap thought on that then answered " Yes I suppose anyone can be." Will then said in a loud voice " I challenge Davy Jones!" The entire ship grew quiet

for a moment, then they all heard the sound of Jone's peg leg coming towards them. One by one the crew members began to laugh and once Jones himself appeared he said "

What are the stakes then, ?" Both he and Will sat down and Will unfolded the parchment with the key on it and said " I want this." The laughter died down and Jones asked "

How did ye learn of that boy?" Will then smugly replied " That's not part of the game now is it?" Jone's grumbled and they sat down to play, and to be honest Herochan couldn't

make any sense of it but then again math wasn't one of his strong suits. In the end the game consisted of guessing if your opponent was lying about the numbers on his dice.

Will almost lost his soul, that being what Jones wanted, when Bootstrap put a hand in and said " Twelve fives." Jones then roared " Bootstrap Bill your a liar and you will spend

eternity on this ship!" Will went to his father and asked him " Why did you do that?" His father answered " Because you two still have a chance to leave this place." Will tried to

argue this but Herochan said " Will as much as you want to free your father we need that key and a way off this place. Once we get off and find that chest we can free your dad

by stabbing the heart of Jone's... but then that means you'd be the new captain." Will thought on this and said " Can you get the key?" Herochan vanished then reappeared

twirling the key in his hands. " How on earth did you do that?" Will asked in amazement. Herochan smirked and answered " I'm the king, that's how. But unleash we can find

the others and a way off this boat it's useless." They thought for a second before Bootstrap spoke up " You can take one of the long boats, from there I'm sure that your

strange powers could help you." They both nodded and once they got in the boat Herochan snapped his fingers and the boat vanished. Jone's was well awhere that his key

was missing and he ordered his crew to sail for the Island where he hid his heart so long ago.

Sora was sound asleep, same as the others on the Pearl, however something was wrong. His face was bunched up in fear and he kept on muttering "Kairi" until he awoke and

sat up. However his eyes weren't blue anymore but blood red and his canines had grow slightly sharper. He turned and saw Kairi laying beside him, and gently said " Kairi? Can

you please wake up my love?" She slowly opened her eyes and once glance at Sora sent chills down her spine. She would have screamed but he gazed into her eyes and she

felt... far away. " Kairi my love could you be a dear and bare your neck for me? " He asked in a smooth and calming voice. She obeyed without a word and he slowly traced his

new fangs along her neck when someone yelled " Dammit Sora get a hold of yourself!" Emma and Tasagar were behind him and with a quick punch Emma turned Sora back to

normal. Kairi also snapped back and seemed to recall what had just happened and screamed. The others ran in and after Kairi tried to explain she exclaimed " What the hell

happened to my Sora?" She then turned to Xiolada and pounced on her yelling " You monster bitch! You seduced him and turned him into this didn't you?" Xiolada didn't answer

but Tasagar did " No Kairi... It was my fault." There was a pause before Kairi softly said " What?" Tasagar frowned and said " Well I'm not 100% sure on this, my other side

would be, but for now I do know that since I used him to escape part of me remained in his heart. And in sort he's now a ghoul, a vampire-like creature, But I can't tell how long

it will last." Kairi instantly began to sob and Emma took charge and said " She needs to be moved from Sora for now, or else she might be drained. Goofy, Riku can you two take

her away?" They both nodded but once they grabbed Kairi she screamed " NO! Let me go right now! I want to be with my Sora!" They somehow managed to drag her away

while she was still screaming and tears fell down her face as she tried to move back to Sora.

Whoa plot twist! Bet you guys didn't see that coming! And for those who ask Luna is really the Luna Maxwell from the _Vampire Kisses_ series, which I don't own but like the

books, And she's one of my more favorite characters . And now Sora's a ghoul! I'll explain more on that next chapter! Also review!


	30. Chapter 29: Pirate's Mexican standoff

**chapter 29 and still going strong! Disclaimer go!**

Kairi: Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else he uses just plot and OC's... why did you do that to Sora?

**Because It was planed since the very start! **

Kairi:That still explains nothing...

All will be explained soon young one.

Once the sun rose and everyone was awake they heard Kairi cry out " Sora! Give me back my Sora!" Emma sighed and told her " For the last time, if you do that there is a small

chance that he could turn again and drain you dry!" Kairi only shouted " I don't care he still has more class then you monsters!" At the same time Xiolada was trying to tell Sora

what was going on. " Basically Sora, when Tasagar's heart entered your body it left a small amount of it's vampire self behind, which caused you to act like him. But now it

seems that it's also turning you into a ghoul." Sora asked her what that meant and she explained " A ghoul is like a vampire but it's more like a parasite that will overtake your

body and turn you into a blood sucking demon. Or something like that, to be honest I don't know much about this." Sora started to get a bit depressed but Xiolada quickly said

" Don't worry! It won't bother you unless Kairi somehow gets to youin which case you'll snap and enter a blood fueled rage and try to drain her dry. But once Herochan gets

here he should fix it up... at least I hope he's in the mood to fix it for your sake." At this Sora looked down right scared, but then he..smelled something. " Xiolada! You might

want to hold him down! Kairi cut herself!" Riku yelled as Sora stood up and licked his lips before calmly calling " Kairi.. . Dearest Kairi come closer." Despite Xiolada holding him

tightly Kairi somehow came above deck in a trace and as she walked towards Sora his eyes shifted red again and she said " My Sora I am here for you." The two came

dangerously close before a shield came down very hard on Sora's head and Goofy said " Sorry about that Sora!" They all gazed shocked at Goofy but tied up Kairi and noticed

they were nearing land and Riku asked " Jack how are you going to use the chest if you don't have the key?" Jack answered "Simple mate, we find the chest and use it to

bargain the key off Jones then open the chest with said key then stab the heart." Riku paused before telling Jack" But Jack why would Jones give you the key to his weakness

just because you found it?" Jack thought on this before sinking his head in defeat and sailing towards the island.

On the Flying Dutchman Jones was halting his boat because two unexpected visitors had arrived on board: Cutros and Cixea. They offered Jones the power over the heartless

in exchange for helping them find the thought for aminute before asking " Why are you two here ? I hardly think you need help to find your seed from a few children and

pirates." Cutros nodded and said " True but since this has all started they have proven to be more then a problem. Wewould have come sooner but somebody forgot her

mission and left without contacting you I was forced to come along." This seemed to be directed towards Cixea who said " I did not forget! I was just ... sidetracked is all! By

that hunk of a vampire Issac!" at this cutros drew his blade and hit her head with the bottom of the hilt as he said " Cixea you are one of the three commaders of Darkness and

yet you somejow fell in love despite not haveing a heart? Patich." Sherubbed her head and retorted " Well I'm not as strong as you! And Xiolada was the strogest out of all of

us in the first place and yet she fell in love!" He scoffed and said " Don't compare us to that traitor , she has earned my respect for her power but not for betraying us." Jones

didn't care about their proublems but he needed these heartless if he wanted to make sure that his heart would remain safe so for now he'd work with them for now. " Fine

then I shall accept this power but if you landlubbers try anything funny you'll be dragged to the bottom of the sea." he then turned to his crew and shouted " Set sail ya bilgue

rats! Forty lashes for anyone caught slacking!"

The Black Pearl had finally reached the island where the deadmans chest was suppose to be and all that was left was to find it. Jack, Sora,Kairi, Norington, Elizabeth, and

Xiolada went on to the beach and after a while they saw a small boat up ahead and out of it came... " Will! Herochan!" Sora cried as his two friends walked up to them.

Elizabeth and Xiolada each tackled their true loves but Jack very meekly asked " Mates. How ever did you escape?" Herochan gavehim the evil eye then without a word grew

his wings and grabbed Jack's dredlocks and pulled him high in the sky before dropping him face first in the sand. " Next time you have the urge to use me in an attempt to save

your skin get rid of it. And as for how we got away we had some help from old Bootstrap Bill." At this Will added " I suppose if not for you tricking us Jack I wouldn't have been

reuinited with my father, or have this." He held up the key that Herochan had gotten and Jack got up very fast and exclaimed " I knew i could count on you lads! Now to find the

chest..." Sora then piped up and said " Guys? Mari found the chest while Jack was almost dying so can we open it or what?" Mari then heaved the chest and he, Jack,Will, and

Norington jumped at it. Will held the key and his sword at Jack saying " I'm going to stab the heart and free my father." Jack pushed the sword aside and drew his own as he

said " Dear William Iam afraid that only one of us can stab it and that will be me." Norington also drew a sword but aimed a pistol at Jack and said " That would be me Sparrow,

if i control the heart I control Jones and then get my life back." At the sight of the pistol Jack actactly had the guts to ask " Isn't a gun at a sword fight cheating?" Norington

laughed and answered " Maybe, but your the last person I'd expected to ask about fairness in a fight?" The three men stood above the chestin a standstill and looked ready to

kill the other two when a familar heartless swordsman showed up and drew his sword as well." Cutros! What are you doing here?" Herochan asked as his sword was drawn as

well. Everyone was still fora few seconds before the swords began to clash and the fight for the chest began. They all slowly moved away from the chest and into the dense

forest behind them while Elizabeth screamed something about bloody pirates. However Cixea had managed to slowly sneck up behide Issac and give him a lung crushing hug as

she exclaimed " Did you miss me Issac? I know I missed you!" Issac then screamed and ran off into the jungle with a love crazy Cixea after him. Should we... do something ?"

Namine asked. Kairi thought on this before saying " Nah, they'll come back in time so lets sit back and watch the violece."

Herochan and Cutros were excahgeing blows but neiter one seemed to have the upper hand, and to make matters worse Jack and the other two were also butting in. They

even disloged a giant wheel and were fighting on that, how they had maged that one was beyond understanding, but Cutros grew tired of this and with a snap of his fingers

summoned a ton of shadow heartless. " Really? What happened to that honnor of yours?" Cutros grinned and answered " I haveno time for that, you will not get the seed

hidden in deadmans chest." Herochan chuckled and pulled a charm with a yellow star and bass guitar and yelled out " Scott Pilgrim!" " Oh, you need me?" came the somewhat

mild reply as ayoung man with slightly orange hair and wearing street clothes appeared[1]. He and Herochan exchaged a look as they both rolled up thier sleves and started to

punch all the heartless and for a while they did well but then the heartless outnumbered them and they went back to back and then they both summoned bass guitars and

Herochan cried out " Bass battle now!" A screen that looked very similar to that of a certian music game then poped up and both of them played a very intense rock number

that casted a multitude of thunder and fire spells that wiped out the heartless. They then turned to Cutros and Herochan tossed Scott at the heartless and Scott kicked him in

the head and Cutros felldown as some unknown voice said " K.O!" [2] " See you later." Scott said as he returned to his world. Cutros stood up and coughted up blood and said

"You cheated..." Herochan laughed and said " Yeah well, Sparrow tends to rub off on me sometimes. Now if you don't mind-" A sudden scream cut him off and he saw Issac

running towards them with Cixea on his heels screamed " Come on Issac I promise that I won't trying to kill and or maime you. Just wuv you till you are forced to wuv me too!"

Both Herochan and Cutros watched this and Cutros asked " Shouldn't you go help your child?" Herochan sighed and said " I could... but the boy needs to learn how to handle

women. Besides this is fun to watch."

Issac was in hell right now and if he got out of this alive he would lock himself in a room and never leave. Cixea was gaing on him and he couldn't fight her again so up ahead

he noticed Jack and Will fighting on the big wheel and an ideacame to him. He drew his katana and as he faced the wheel he cut it in half while Cixea got left behind. " That was

close... What's that speck in the distance?" Issac asked as he returned to the beach and saw an oncoming ship: the Flying Dutchman.

Cliffhanger! Sorry if this chapters short but stuff happends and I want to end the Deadmans chest arc soon. And people? REVIEW OR DONALDS GONNA END UP ON THE MENU

FOR KFC!

[1] Scott Pilgrim: A twetny three year old slacker who's life was filled with drama when he met his current girlfriend Ramona Flowers and had to defeat her seven evil

ex-boyfriends. Despite that he seems rather dull and slow witted but is a loyal friend to Herochan. He first appeared in_ Scott Pilgrim's presious little life. _

[2] Scott and Herochan's " 8-bit beatdown" limit.


	31. Chapter 30: Farewell to the bird

**Finally chapter thirty! Brake out the booze and let''s party!**

Mari: Not after what happened last time! You stick to soda mister!

**Shut up and do the disclaimer or else you'll end up like Donald.**

Mari: Herochan1313 does not own KH or anything else he may use, just plot and OC's.

Donald: I'm not dead you know, you can't sell a duck to a chicken place and assume I'm dead.

**Get back in the kitchen or so help me I will call Kairi and let her cook you for a romantic moonlit dinner with Sora! Also for those who have review so far thank you... **

**now i can resume this story with no problems! **

Sora and the rest of the gang on the beach were confused as Issac came running screaming " Run for your lives the pirates are coming!" Goofy then calmed the boy down and

Roxas said " Was that really needed? Who do you think you are Ussop?" Issac glared at him and then said " I hope you die first." As the ship got closer Sora noticed Jack with

the key in hand running towards them just as Jones came aboard and yelled " Heartless born from the sea, come forth and protect the chest!" A large wave then formed and

out of it came a huge heartless that looked like an aqua blue swordfish with scaly wings and talons [1]. It grabbed the chest and took for the sky then dive bombed into the

party and scattered them. " You've messed with the wrong captain now beastie." Jack said as he shot at the heartless with his pistol. The bullets bounced harmlessly off it and

it roared in rage. Sora then grabbed the drive sphere he got from Saber and cried out " Saber give me strength!" a bright light then covered Sora and when it faded he was

wearing an all black version of his clothes with rips and his spiky hair was much longer and covered one of his eyes. In his hand was a new keyblade that looked similar to

Saber's sword but the blade was curved a bit and had a heavy chain on it's handle while the keychain was a full moon[2]. Sora then named this new weapon Snake's rage and

aimed it at the Scale Sword heartless and cried " Extend chain!" He tossed the keyblade and the chain on the handle shot out mid-air and tapped the heartless and dragged

him towards the beach. Herochan then snapped his fingers and Mari jumped on his shoulders and shouted " Duck!" She raided her left arm and it turned into a machine gun of

sorts and once the heartless was in range she fired a few dozen rounds . But the heartless wasn't done yet and used it's sword nose to stab at Mari who fell to the ground in

pain. Sora then tightened the chain and used his drive limit. He lifted his fist and slammed it to the ground causing an earthquake that tore the heartless in half and made the

chest drop. Jones cursed at this and ordered his men to grab it , not noticing Jack opening it very fast, and they all started to run to the Pearl save for a reluctant Will and

Norington. They quickly tried to make sail while Jone's fire his cannons at them but Jack held up his jar of dirt he received from Tia Dalma and started to chant " I got a jar of dirt!"

He then opened the jar and dug madly looking for something but what ever he had hidden in there was gone. " Wait where's the seed?" Riku asked. They then heard Cixea

holler and saw the seed in her hands. " If you guys want this so bad I could give it up for a date with Issac..." Cutros glared at her then she frowned and kissed the seed which

somehow caused it to turn black and she tossed it to Sora, who had reverted, and said " Good luck healing that!" She and Cutros then opened a corridor and vanished while

the Black Pearl headed for open waters in an attempt to escape Jones. However Jones still had a trick up his sleeve and said " Summon the kraken."

Sora was really upset that they had lost the seed but when they noticed the Flying Dutchman backing off and something moving in the water. " If we live I may have a way to

fix the seed... but if that things what I think it is then you might want to ready the cannons, However I think Norington ran off with the heart." Herochan calmly said as the

monster know as the Kraken rose from the water and roared. " Ah Jack? I think you'd better listen and FIRE THE DAMN CANNONS!" Kairi yelled as they ran under deck and

prepared to fend off the monster. " What are the chances of wining ?" Donald asked Sora. Sora took a look at the kraken and said " We're gonna die, or at least those of us

that aren't immortal. " Herochan rolled his eyes at that and they prepared to fire when Mickey noticed someone missing. " Where did captain Sparrow go?" They looked around

and Namine said " Oh he left in a longboat a bit ago and said something about sailing to Tortuga." They all sighed and Elizabeth said " Well I suppose that's to be expected of

him. But how are to fight this monster?" At that moment the ship lunged violently and the Kraken's tentacles had started to rip cannons out of the ship. They were all scared, i

mean this thing was huge and had hundreds of razor sharp teeth and it was trying to kill them all. Gibbs then got the idea to grab all the explosives on board, plus the rum,

and tie it up as bait for the beast so they could blast it to bits. However that proved to be more easy said then done as the monster kept trying to grab them. They had gotten

everything that could go boom and set it up but just when Sora tried to light it the kraken grabbed them all and prepared to eat them when Jack came back and told the

Kraken " Oy beastie! Hows about you mess with me?" he then aimed his pistol at the explosives and fired which made them explode and the Kraken roared in rage as it

retreaded. They then tried to get off the Pearl but when the kraken followed them Elizabeth realized it was following Jack so before he could get off she did the only thing she

could to save them: Kiss Jack and while doing so tie him to the ship. Will saw this and was heart broken but the kraken returned and they had to go but Jack faced the monster

and raised his sword as he was swallowed whole.

After the loss of Jack the party went to Tia Dalma's and grieved until they formed a plan to somehow find Jone's locker and bring Jack back... however Herochan gave Sora some

grim news. "We have to leave now Sora, you can only stay in a world for so long before being forced to leave. And we need to find the one person who can restore the seed ...

that is if we can find her." Sora was upset on this but nodded and before they left someone came down from the top of the shack: Barbosa! The former undead pirate had Jack

the monkey on his shoulder and as he bit an apple he said " Well now, what's become of my ship?" Sora was going to attack him when he was blinded by a light and found

himself in the Gummi ship and so were the others. " What now?" Riku asked. "We have to find the only person who can fix this seed the goddess of night Nyx. But since her

world is a bit messed up right now she tends to travel a lot and the closest world is... Oh no." Herochan said as he looked at the screen where the next world is. " What world

is it?" Donald asked. Herochan then said " A world you know quite well Donald, Duckberg." Donald seemed glad to go there and Sora asked what kind of world it was. " It's a

wacky place, almost anything can happen." Donald answered. They all went to their rooms to rest when Auzuel noticed Riku going towards the empty cockpit and asked "

Whats wrong Riku?" He looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder before asking " Auzuel... Would you drink my blood?" This startled her and she managed to say " I...

Want to but if Sire found out, and he will, I would be killed." Riku had his back to her and said " I would never let that happen Auzuel." He then faced her and she gasped as

she noticed his neck was slowly bleeding. " Riku! What are you..." She suddenly stopped and a smiled with a glazed look in her eyes as she said in a soft voice "Oh god Riku

you smell so...Delicious." She then licked her fangs and bit into his neck, hard. He yelled in pain for a second before sighing in pleasure as she drank his blood. This would have

gone on for a while if not for Kairi suddenly entering and screaming at the top of her lungs. Herochan and Sora soon came in and managed to separate them as Herochan

calmly said " Auzuel... Why have you drained his blood?" She looked a bit crazed and tried to tackle Riku screaming " I want him sire! His blood is the only thing i desire!" He

looked at her and removed the skull ring he always wore and once it came close to her she fainted. " Riku... Do not think of any ideas of becoming one of our kind well knowing

I will be watching you from now on." The vampire king said as he carried his friend away from the confused Keyweilders .Kairi then looked at her friend and exclaimed " Riku! Did

that bloodthirsty which attack you?" Riku still looked dazed and answered " No my wonderful Auzuel only drank me after I offered it to her." This shocked his two friends and

Kairi yelled " How on earth did you think that was a good idea? Is your heart filled with this much darkness that you enjoy dating a vampire?" Riku then turned on her and said

" I love my Auzuel and would gladly give my blood for her! Your the only monster here you red-haired harpy!" At this Sora pinned him but he said " And you Sora, you fell in love

with the most crazy girl ever." Sora then snapped at his friend and punched Riku to the floor. Riku roared in rage and the two rolled around punched each other until Kairi pulled

them apart and told Sora " Stop it Sora! I'll do it!" She then slugged Riku and the three friends brawled for the remaining night.

Plasma hadn't been in this good a mood in a long while and seeing as she was rarely in a good mood. However the news that Cixea, one of her two remaining commanders,

had fallen for the son of her Herochan. On top of that she was pretty sure that Zealth had been working on something that could have been used to betrayed them. " I never

trusted that puppet obsessed freak , but I suppose I could let her and our new member take care of them." She snapped her fingers and Zealth along with a masked man

appeared. " You summoned us?' The masked man said. " Yes, you two are going to follow them and bring me Herochan!" Zealth nodded and went away but the man asked "

What of the girl with the flower in her hair?' Plasma smiled and said " She was yours to begin with so do as you will." The man nodded and followed Zealth out the room.

**A nice chapter and next, since i needed a pirates break, is Duckberg! Also... I know you people read this so would it kill you to review? I know no one wants to see Donald end**

**up being the dinner that brings Sora and Kairi together right?**

[1]Scale Sword: A flying swordfish heartless that graces the sky with it's sword skills and speed.

[2] Sora's " Savage Saber" drive and "Moon slam" drive limit.


	32. Chapter 31:Ducktales!

**chapter 31 and guess what? This story now has twenty reviews! However due to... writers block my Megaman X9 fic is on hiatus for now but I might have a new comedy fic to replace Living it up! For now thanks to all who have reviewed so far and those who haven't: Kairi knows where you live. Enjoy!**

Kairi:Herchan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else he uses, save for plot and OC's.

As the Gummi ship landed in Duckberg Sora, Riku, and Kairi were being yelled at by Mickey for having fought last night while Auzuel was strangle gone and nor Herochan or the

others would talk about her. However as everyone left Xiolada had a strange smirk on her face. " Be careful Sora, something big is ALWAYS happening here." Donald said as

they disembarked.

_A small building pops up followed by three huge money bags that form the words Duckberg It then fades in a golden light _

Duckberg really only consisted of a small town and a large mansion that, according to Donald, belonged to their friend Scrooge Mcduck and they decided to go there where a

few shadow heartless blocked the path. A voice they rang out " I am the terror that flaps in the the night, I am the small nagging thought that keeps you awake. I am Darkwing

Duck!" A strange masked duck then came out of nowhere and using a strange gun shot a gas capsule that put the heartless to sleep. He wore a small purple mask and a

purple tuxedo of sorts and a purple hat[1]. " Follow me!" The duck said as he lead them to the mansion, avoiding the heartless. " Donald do you know this guy?" Sora asked his

friend when they were safe. Donald seemed to be offended by this and answered " Sora! Why do you assume that just because I'm a duck that I know every other duck?" Sora

imminently felt ashamed until Donald said " But I did have a few high school classes with him. He's a superhero of sorts but he's kind of a clutz." Once they reached the mansion

they saw a familiar sight, their old foe Pete trying to force the locked gate of the mansion open. " Pete! What's he doing here?" Sora asked. Pete heard this and turned around

and laughed as he said " Well now look it who's here! Scram pipsqueaks I'm gonna go in this place and steal all of that old duck's loot!" He then opened his palm and a fireball

formed and he tossed it at Kairi who fell as it hit her. " Kairi!" Sora cried before rushing Pete. " Bring it on!" Pete taunted as he raised his fist in a fighting pose. Sora then

quickly called " Donald!" Donald jumped on his friends shoulder and placed a fedora hat on his head and changed his staff into a plunger gun and said " Let's go!" He then shot

a few at Pete which stunned Pete while Sora smacked the big cat a few times. Pete was dumbfounded but once he opened his mouth Donald cried " Popcorn!" He then

replaced his ammo with popcorn and shot a lot of it into Pete's mouth which seemed to hurt and Sora placed his keyblade under the big cats jaw and slammed his head down

hard and broke his teeth. Donald then whistled and a bi-plane came towards them and he and Sora jumped on and sent it at Pete, who was nursing his mouth, and the plane

spun as it sent him skyward. In the sky Sora and Donald each chewed a piece of bubblegum and blew a bubbles that trapped Pete as the plane slammed into him[2]. Sora and

Donald landed and Darkwing used his gun to trap Pete in a net. After checking if Kairi was okay Sora tried to question a knock out Pete wondering what he was doing there

when D.W asked Sora" You guys are the keywielders right? I'm afraid I may need your hep. Apart from this bozo Duckberg has some other problems, A stranger in a mask and

a girl with a large puppet. Also the criminals know as the Beagle boys are trying to steal a time machine created by Gyro Gearloose." Sora had to agree that this was a problem

so they agreed to split up and save the day. Sora, Riku, and Kairi didn't stick together thought and they each split up with the others.

Xiolada and Herochan decided to go alone and find the puppet girl, Zealth no doubt, and once they reached the center of town they saw her alright. She stood atop a massive

puppet that looked like a ruin brought to life and it was as tall as a skyscraper. The masked man was also there and once he talked Xiolada froze in terror. " Ridola how nice to

see you again my love." She gasped and said " Only one man knows my real name... Theo?" The man removed his masked and they saw is face, pale with green eyes and

brown hair[3], and he answered " Yes and no! My new name is Otex and you have betrayed us!" He then summoned twin pistols and aimed at Xiolada and fired. " Xio-Xio!

Duck!" Herochan cried as she managed to do so. She was on the verge of tears and refused to summon her keyblade and Herochan tried to help when Zealth's puppet

grabbed him and brought him towards Zealth. " Lets leave them alone my sugar king! You and I should continue our dance!" She then jumped at him and using her scythe

slashed his arm and once blood started to spill she lapped it up and giggle very creepy like. " Your sick you know that right? Herochan said as he struggled away. However

Zealth wasn't going to let him go so easy and she ordered her puppet to squeeze him tighter... but he easily broke the things arm and flew towards Xiolada. However she

didn't want this and when he got close she used her keyblade to summoned a barrier of thorns and yelled " No! I can't let you fight with me Herochan! T-This is my fight and

only mine! You take care of Zealth!" He didn't want to leave her alone with that guy, but he had no choice and was forced to let her do this alone. " Alright... Don't you die on

me now!" He said as he turned back to Zealth. Xiolada then faced Otex and softly said " How could you join the woman who killed us?" He laughed and aimed his guns before

replying " Beter to join the winning side then team with a bunch or losers. You don't even have the heart to fight me my dear Ridola!" He then fired and she lowered her

weapon and to everyone's surprise she allowed herself to get shot. That was all it took for Herochan to run to her but Zealth kept getting in the way. She held out a small

white orb and tossed it at Herochan saying " Dragon trap!" The orb then lit on fire and raised Herochan in the sky like a dragon snatching prey and he landed right into Zealth's

arms. " Let me go! I have to help my queen!" This caused Zealth to squeeze him tighter and say " You did not just call that heartless slut your queen! If any you should have

me as your queen of darkness." Herochan couldn't here her thought as he was blankly staring at Xiolada as she bled on the ground. The world seemed to slow down for him

and the last thing he thought before all hell broke lose was on helping his new queen get up...

Zealth had Herochan firmly held and was ready to make him hers, when she noticed him changing. His muscles started to grow and his eyes turned pitch black and hid fangs

grew and turned blood red. She quickly let go and he roared in rage and began to rip his own skin off and once he did his skin was replaced with dark brown fur and his back

now had large bat wings and was a monstrous bat creature. Zealth was frozen by fear and when the beast turned to her in no time flat he had her in it's grip and slowly tear

her arms off which she seemed to REALLY enjoy. He then stabbed his fangs right into her neck and she exclaimed " Yes! My Herochan drink my blood... wait no! Your not

draining me your..." She then screamed as the monster continued to bite her and her veins began to turn purple. He then released her and she fell to the floor moaning in

pleasure he then faced Otex and flew straight at him. The monster's claws easily destroyed the thorn barrier but when it tried to attack the masked heartless Xiolada managed

to grab Herochan's foot and say " Not him! Please if you are still my king Herochan then don't kill what remains of the man i loved!" The beast hesitated then slowly lifted her up

and flew off towards the Gummi ship while Otex said " So... her heart is still there." He then noticed Zealth sitting up with a dreamy look on her face and he asked if she was

okay. " He didn't take my blood... but he gave me something just as great." She then began to giggle uncontrollably as she began to stand up and stare at the distant figure of

Herochan.

Sora , Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and D.W had been planning on how to stop the Beagle boys from stealing the time machine and so far they had agreed to meet up with Gyro and

asked about the machine. Gyro Gearloose was an odd fellow, he was a crane of some sort who had messy orange hair, glasses and dressed kind of nerd like[4]. He was a

smart guy, always making something amazing, but he was also kind of curious and often used said inventions to test something that would destroy the town. " So Gyro, why

would these guys want your time machine anyway?" The crane explained very simply " You see Sora inside Scrooge's mansion is a swimming pool filled with gold coins that the

Beagle boys have wanted for a long time now. But when Mr. Scrooge left for Radiant garden he took the only key to the safe where the money is with him, and since nothing

else has worked they plan on going back in time and steal the key from Mr. Scrooge!" Sora only had one question to ask after that " Scrooge really has a pool filled with gold?

How does he even swim in that?" No one really knew the answer to that but then Goofy noticed something in the corner and asked " What's that robot thing Gyro?" Donald

and Dark wing seemed to know what it was and cried " It's Gizmo duck!" The robot did look duck like as it had a space helmet on and had a lots of buttons and a TV screen on

it's chest. Instead of legs it had one big wheel [5]. " Who?" Sora asked. Donald answered in a excited tone " Gizmo duck! The greatest duck based robot/ superhero ever! Gyro

why don't we use him to help?" D.W agreed and said " Yeah I always wanted to team up with him! " Gyro thought on this then nodded and turned Gizmo duck on, once G.D

was up he said " Ready to help save the day sirs!" He was introduced to everyone and then he started to beep and he looked on the screen on his chest and he said " I've

found the Beagle boys! There about five miles away and coming in fast !" Sora didn't like the sound of that and they started to make a plan.

" Mr. Riku? What are you looking for?" Mari asked as Riku was turning the ship upside down looking for something . He, Mari, and Shale, and Roxas were back on the ship

because Riku was hellbent on finding something. " You know who I'm looking for! Where is my Auzuel at!" Mari and Shale didn't answer but when he asked again Mari said "

Our king has ordered us to stay mute. She is receiving punishment for her crime." Riku then grabbed Mari's shoulders and shook her as he said " She didn't do anything! Let me

take her punishment!" Mari shook her head " I can't let you do that Riku! Your mind is still in a haze from the blood loss and she disobeyed the king's order. He knew she was

not allowed to bite you because you aren't suppose to turn until-" She gasped and closed her mouth and Riku was going to pry some answers when something crashed into

the ship. They opened the door and saw Herochan and Xiolada knocked out and bleeding. " Sire? He... turned into that form again?" Shale asked as they carried the monster

and Xiolada to the health room. When they laid them down Herochan slowly started to change back and Roxas asked " What happened to him?" Mari explained in a grim tone "

If he gets overtaken by the darkness in his heart he turns into this monster bat form. Now could you two leave so we can heal them... even if it's her fault." They then heard a

soft bang from the closet and Riku opened it and saw Auzuel chained up and bleeding. Before anyone could stop him he summoned his keyblade and broke her chains , she

then embraced him and said in a throaty whisper " Riku... so thirsty... had my blood drained. Please help me , so thirsty." Without hesitating he placed her head on his neck and

winched in pain as she bit him. Roxas tried to stop them but Riku shouted " No! Let her feed on me... It feels so good!" they managed to pry her off of him but Riku somehow

managed to grab Auzuel and run to his room. " We better go after them, let's hope the others are okay." Mari said as they followed them.

Haze,Kairi, and Namine were taking in the sights of Duckberg when they saw an airplane landing, or rater crash, in front of them and they went to help the duck who was

piloting. He was a muscle bound duck who had an aviator suit on and was dizzy from the crash[6] " Are you okay?" Kairi asked him. He nodded and said " Not to worry miss!

That happens all the time! Name's Launchpad Mcquack." They all wondered how he could shrug that off when he explained. " I'm an ace pilot that works for both Scrooge

Mcduck and Darkwing duck! I just never got the landing part down right." The girls laughed and then Namine noticed a shop that had Scrooge's face on it. " Look guys! That

place is selling sea salt ice creme! Let's get some!" They got some and got Launchpad one too when Haze noticed Kairi didn't look happy. " Are you okay Kairi ? Don't you like

your ice creme?" Kairi nodded but said " It's Riku... I'm really worried about him. Ever since Auzuel bit him he's been thinking of her like crazy. I just don't like that my friend is in

love with a vampire." Haze thought on this then said " Love is as crazy as a twister in the north pole honey. We can't tell who we fall for and people might deem them wrong

but I think you can trust Riku for now." Kairi understood that but she knew that she couldn't trust a vampire no matter if they were "friends" or not.

**As much As I hate to do this it's the end of the chapter! Kinda went all over the place huh? One thing to note is while I added Gizmo duck I'm not sure I remember what he can **

**do, and I added Darkwing.. because I liked his show! Until next time!**

[1] Darkwing duck: Or D.W for short , he's a superhero of sorts who used a special gas gun and other gizmos. Basically he's a much sillier Batman and he first appeared in _Darkwing duck._

[2]Sora and Donald's " Quackshot" limit.

[3] Otex: The heartless of Xiolada's former beloved Theo who uses twin pistols in combat. Not much else is known about him aside from this.

[4]Gyro Gearloose: A very smart crane who lives in Duckberg and has created a ton of gizmos... most of which end up trying to destroy the town he first appeared in _Ducktales. _

[5]Gizmo duck: A robotic duck super hero that Gyro build that is quite famous in Duckberg. He has all kinds of gadgets that help him fight crime anytime and he first appeared in _Ducktales._

[6] Launchpad Mcquack: An ace pilot who works for both D.W and Scrooge Mcduck. He's a good friend and superb flyer but he tends to crash... a lot. He first appeared in _Ducktales_ and _Darkwing duck_( I don't know which came first).


	33. Chapter 32: Blood boiling

chapter 32 Some drama occurs so let's get started shall we? D.W?

Darkwing: I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the disclaimer that says Herochan1313 doesn't own KH or anything else he uses. I am Darkwing duck!

Really? Don't quit your day job dude. Now onward to adventure!

Riku was in pure bliss the second he and Auzuel hid themselves in her room and began to snuggle.

" I'm So thirsty my little Riku! Please let me drink you." Auzuel rasped at him and somehow despite the fact that he had lost a lot of blood he smiled and said " Anything for you

my love. Sora and the others...That don't understand us at all."

Auzuel giggled and proceed to bite him but before she did she whispered in his ear " I love you so much my little Riku... Sire was wrong to warn me about turning you before it

was your time. Screw what Sire told me I can make you mine forever right now!" At this Riku managed to come to his senses but before he could run she pierced his neck with

he couldn't help but moan in pleasure as her fangs drained ever last drop of blood from his body. He struggled a bit but she gazed into his eyes and he couldn't fight it

anymore. She smiled as the blood slowly trickled down her throat and she felt her strength return to her and his strength begin to fade.

Darkness was all Herochan could see, not due to some inner soul searching thing but because his eyes were close. His head was throbbing like hell and he could barely

remember what happened. But once he opened his eyes and saw the bloody mess that was Xiolada he got up and panicked. " Sire! Please calm down and take it easy!" Came

the voice of Mari as she noticed her king was awake.

" Is she okay? " He asked the puppet , who paled a bit but went over and showed him that while Xiolada was bandaged and had stopped bleeding she

had lost a dangerous amount of blood .

"sire?There's some other bad news... Riku found Auzuel and I'm sad to say that she's locked them in her room and is draining him."

She then held him back as he tried to run out but he cringed and had to stay . A chill suddenly filled the air and they knew very well what it meant: A vampire was being born.

They both ran out of the room, even Herochan ran through the pain, And headed to Auzuel's room where they saw the most scary thing ever. The door was opened and inside

Auzuel had reverted into her monster side and had poor Riku pined to the wall and was drinking every drop of blood in his body. Herochan quickly grabbed her and Mari went to

tend to Riku while Auzuel got yelled at.

" How did you plan on betraying my heart this time Auzuel?"

Herochan asked as he restrained his friend as best he could without ripping her head off, but her fangs were soaked in blood and her eyes were savage and wild as she screamed.

" HE'S MINE! HIS BODY AND HEART BELONG TO ME!" Riku was fading fast and his fangs were starting to grow only one thing could save him but Herochan couldn't get it while

holding her so he had to do the one thing that he knew he'd regret , Let Riku change before he was suppose to. The dark keyblader was in pain now as canine teeth were

growing and he was holding his head in pain as his skin turned pale and his once blue eyes were now blood red. Auzuel seemed thrilled by this and broke free of her king's grip

and rushed the new Riku with a barrage of kisses. And that was all Herochan need as he quickly rushed to his room and found what he needed : a small red stone that was

filled with blood.

"Let's hope I'm not to late." He muttered as he pocketed it and ran out the door and returned to find Mari knocked out and a new vampire Riku making out with Auzuel. But

one look at the red stone in Herochan's hand made Auzuel plead

" Please sire don't kill me or my Riku... I wasn't thinking straight!"

The vampire king's eyes were cold and he raised a clawed hand and slashed at her but instead of his betraying friend he found his claw inside Riku who had used his body to shield his beloved.

" How did you... your heart should be gone and you should only be focused on blood and killing."

Herochan said as he withdrew his claws and Riku said in a voice that was much deeper then normal

"No.. That would be racist now wouldn't it?"

The newly turned then smirked as he fainted on top of a sobbing Auzuel who was now shielding him. Herochan couldn't think of how to fix this, he knew if Xiolada were awake

she'd probably punch and or slice someone's head off but he thought for a second but he turned for her and said two words to her.

"One day."

She seemed to understand what he meant and she beamed and gave her king a hug and quickly went to tell Riku the news and Herochan was left alone with the sleeping t

Xiolada and Mari and he went to his queen and brushed her aside and kissed her forehead and thought on his choice of letting Auzuel go .

"Did I make the right choice Xio-Xio? Should I have done something more king like?"

Much to his surprise she giggled and slowly opened one eye and said in a low voice

" Silly boy, no matter what you do It's always king like to me."

"Your all better now or do you need some more help "healing"?"

He asked with a wink which caused her to giggle and pretend to swoon as she said in a soft voice

" Maybe... but are you sure that leaving Riku as one of us is a good idea?" Herochan pondered this but simply said

" you know me Xio-Xio I'm a sucker for young love, besides so long as Sora and Kairi don't find out we're okay. That being said I hope everyone's okay without me needing me to hold their hands..."

Sora , Donald, Goofy, Dark wing, and Gizmo noticed a truck where all three of the Beagle boys plus an aged duck who had a long grey beard and wore a kilt and Scottish hat[1].

The truck was still a few blocks away from Gyro's but with Gizmo duck's help Sora was able to use a high tech device to listen to the four people inside the truck .

" It's just not fair Mr. Glomgold we've always wanted McDuck's moolah so why should we split it with you?" One of the Beagle boys asked the old duck who yelled back

"Because you nincompoops I'm the one who bailed you out of jail to begin with! And if McDuck's money goes to anyone it goes to me! And seeing as he's left us no means to sneak into his vault then we need that time machine so we get his key and get all his money!"

The three Beagle boys then got out of the truck and headed towards Gyro's place when they saw Sora and the others waiting for them. The Beagle boys weren't all that much

special in fact except for their height; one tall, one middle, and one small, they wore the same red shirts, robber's mask, and green caps[2] and one looked at Sora and they

bolted back towards the truck despite the old duck yelling at the them to get back. The duck them got out and yelled as loud as he could "

DUCK PAJAMAS!"

He then turned to Sora and said.

" You nosy lad! I didn't want to use those monsters that witch gave me but if it's for money I'll do anything !"

He then snapped his fingers and a startling amount of Neoshadows formed from the ground and advanced towards the party. Sora used all he had, keyblade and magic , but

even when all the heartless were gone they just formed again and again until they tired Sora out.

" No need to fear Gizmo duck is here!"

The robot duck cried as he started to fiddle with buttons and a lot of blasters came out of his back and fried the heartless. The heartless finally stooped coming but Glomgold

was getting away but with fast thinking Darkwing shot a sleeping gas capsule from his gun and the old Scottish duck was soon fast asleep as Gizmo duck handcuffed him and

took him to jail. Gyro went to thank everyone but Sora was worried about the witch that Glomgold mentioned.

" Could have been talking about Maleficent? But we didn't find out what happened to her right guys?"

Sora asked Donald and Goofy who couldn't look him in the eyes for some reason.

"About that Sora... When we helped out the data version of you Pete sort of got into the castle . But after that they just disappeared again so we didn't think of saying anything."

Goofy said . Sora thought on this for a moment before shrugging it off and leading the group back to Scrooge's mansion to regroup with the others. However unknown to the

keywielder he was about to get some shocking news.

Once back at the mansion Sora found everyone but Riku and Auzuel inside the huge estate relaxing, save for Kairi.

"Hey guys where's Riku at?" Sora asked and his answer was a fuming Kairi who said

" That blood drinking slut Auzuel ... turned Riku into a vampire!"

There was a silence as Sora was glaring at Herochan and Xiolada and asked calmly.

"Did you two know this?" They nodded but before anything else they heard the new voice of Riku behind them .

" They knew alright guys, and it feels nice to know that I'll stay with my Auzuel forever ... at least for the rest of this day." Riku startled them and Sora and Kairi were scared at their friend's new fangs and Kairi began to sob as she said .

" Why would you love being a monster Riku? You always said you never believed in monsters and stuff but now you embraced it?"

Riku scoffed and licked his new fangs and said to his friend.

" Maybe now I can since I have someone to help me believe in this."

He was talking of Auzuel who was hiding behind her boyfriend so Kairi wouldn't try to beat her senseless, not that the red head wasn't trying mind you.

" This is your fault you monster! Riku was our friend until you seduced him with your monster magic and blue hair ! This time your dead bitch!" She then jumped past Sora and

before anyone could stop her she grabbed the vampire's blue hair and slammed her head down hard. She kept this up until Auzuel pushed her away and summoned her spear

and lunged for the key girl who Riku was holding down. But just as it was ready to pierce her heart a gloved hand stopped it and with a snarl the owner, Sora , told the blue

haired vamp in a chilling tone.

" You touch my girlfriend then I kill you." The tension was thick and for a while no one said anything that is except for Tasagar who was chanting

" Jerry!Jerry!Jerry!" only to be smacked by Emily.

"Guys? Maybe we should plan on finding the seed and not kill each other?" Herochan said despite all the glares sent his way and the fighting was stopped so they could think

about where the seed could be. Much to their surprise Darkwing had an idea where it could be.

" I once heard from Launchpad that Scrooge once found a glowing sphere when he was searching for a lost treasure of gold. Maybe it's still there after all this time." They all

agreed on this and followed Launchpad to a large plane that they would use to go to the ruins of the gold sun and hopefully find the seed.

Zealth was in pure pain and yet she was enjoying every second of it which kind of creeped everyone around her out, much more then normal and Cutros was having a hard

time not barging in her room and helping her. He had already beaten Otex for not protecting his mistress but once Zealth explained that the monster Herochan had bitten her

and given her his blood by mistake thus making Zealth able to use his blood to power her skills up. Still she was far from able to use it but for now all she knew is that part of

her beloved Herochan was within her and soon she would have more then his blood but his entire Cutros wanted to do everything in his power to keep that from happening

because he wanted her to be happy and if she outlined this obsession of the vampire king that would be impossible.

Sorry for the late chapter but stuff happens , also I'm trying a new writing style so review if it looks better.I mean it review or Donald get's it... again.

[1] Glomgold: A rival of Scrooge who is willing to do anything for money no matter the cost. He first appeared in _Ducktales_ .

[2] The Beagle boys: A trio of robbers who always try to steal the money from Scrooge's vaults but so far they haven't gotten close they first appeared in _Ducktales_


	34. Chapter 33?

Notice: Upon thinking it over and reviewing my work and comparing I have decided to re-do Starry skies in better detail. I apologize for any die hard fans but I feel that this is needed. So be prepared for Kingdom Hearts Re: Starry skies coming soon.

.


End file.
